Smile
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: Noel and her mom moves to Saline, Italy, and soon after her life is turned upside down - just because she went on a tour in Volterra. She's offered to either join the Volturi or die, but is she ready to leave her family and human life behind? What about that strange attraction to one of the Volturi guards? Alec/ OC
1. Chapter 1: My skin - Natalie Merchant

**AN: I'll only make this one disclaimer, as it's obvious I don't own Twilight or the recognizable characters in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and feel free to criticize or otherwise comment. Oh and I don't own any of the songs either :p**

**Chapter 1: My skin – Natalie Merchant**

Five years after dad's suicide, mom finally decided it was time for a change in scenery. Trevor was 20 and already found a job as joiner back in the states, so that left me to go with her, not that I minded and either way; I wasn't old enough to live on my own for another 3 years.

So now we're here; in Saline, Italy. Well, actually, we've been here for a few weeks and it seemed like a wonderful place, not that I had had much time to explore yet and there was this really beautiful place only 10 km away called Volterra, which I wanted to visit, but hadn't got the time to do so yet.

We have mostly spend the time setting up the new place and figuring out the nearest place to go grocery shopping, which – quite frankly – hadn't been easy. The city – despite being small – was like an effing maze! Awesome, I know, but mom was worried about me getting lost. I had made a habit of taking afternoon walks with my precious Nikon camera of course. I admit, I could be kind of an airhead sometimes, which Trevor used to tease me for – actually, he still did… hmm, I guess, some things just doesn't change, huh? Not that I minded. It was all friendly, brother-to-sister banter. The usual stuff, you know.

I was going to get a spare time job here to help my mom – even though she said she'd be fine on her own. Mom didn't seem to handle the two years Trevor and I spend at the boarding school so well, which was why I decided to follow her. She needed me even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Noel, look, this is the last box. Now we've officially moved in" mom smiled brightly and I giggled.

"Mom, we have been here for almost two weeks already"

"Shush, child, you know one hasn't moved in before the last box has been unpacked" mom lectured me teasingly and I giggled yet again.

"I think I will visit Volterra today. The weather is perfect for a little adventure. You want to come?" I proclaimed while grabbing my most beloved possession: my Nikon SLR. I quickly put on a pair of flatts and looked at mom.

"No, I have some errands to run, but you have fun and be home for dinner" mom gave me a look as if making sure I got it.

"Yes, ma'am" I smiled jokingly and kissed her cheek before almost running out the door.

"Eyes on the clock, sweetie!" she yelled after me with humor in her voice. I smiled to myself. It was good to have the real mom back. She was a mess after dad's suicide and I had feared she was too lost to come back to us. Trevor took over taking care of me, while mom was being consumed by sorrow.

I shook my head as if I could shake the unwelcome thoughts out of my head. I couldn't dwell on the past. I rolled my bicycle out from our tiny and overstuffed shed and sat up when I reached the street.

"Ciao, where you going, bella?" our neighbor, Mrs. Ditta asked with her best English and a thick accent. She was an old widower with an extraordinary fresh and cheerful view on life. She was the first to welcome us to this tiny Italian town and I had helped her in her garden. She had managed to squish a countless amount of roses, fruits, vegetables and herbs into a rather small space, but it was well-kept and she had generously offered me to keep helping her for some of her crops.

"Oh, good day. I'm going to Volterra today, Mrs. Ditta. I'll see you tomorrow morning" I smiled to her, but her face fell a bit and she quickly made a sign to ward off evil.

"Mio caro, you cannot go there. It is un… posto maledetto" she said in a frightened voice, all color drained from her wrinkled cheeks and started saying a lot in Italian really fast. I looked at her with my head slightly tilted in confusion. All I really got from her sudden ramblings, was that she apparently thought Volterra was cursed or something and she didn't want me to go there, but I didn't quite understand what made her say that.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ditta, my Italian is not very good, but I promise I'll be careful" I assured her and took off with a happy wave. It didn't take long for me to let Saline behind me and have nothing but open space a few kilometers ahead.

..:-:..

Volterra really was an entrancing place. A wall surrounded the town and walking through the streets made me feel as if I just stepped back in time. I snapped a few pictures as I walked towards the plaza were I've been told there was a great fountain and a clock tower. I had left my bicycles in some bushes just out of town, as I didn't want to pull it through the streets. I felt my excitement grow as I reached the plaza. There was so much to see, I found myself walking in a daze. A dog rested in the shadows of a barrel beside a florist. A bunch of little kids ran after each other laughing, without even looking where they were going. I smiled to myself as I quickly took a few pictures. Some women were chatting away besides the fountain. Two men sat outside a café of sorts, playing chess and drinking red wine. People were doing there grocery shopping in the surrounding shops that looked like they haven't evolved much since the town was erected – except of a few modern details like electricity and the sort.

Suddenly I bumped into something hard as stone… or rather… someone.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry" I said and almost gasped. The woman I had just so rudely walked into was stunning. I almost grabbed for my camera, but luckily stopped myself before snapping a picture. I didn't think she would appreciate me taking her picture right after bumping into her.

"That's quite alright. I was the one standing in the middle of the street" she smiled kindly. Her eyes were a strange purple, but beautiful none the less. My fingers itched to take her picture, but I remembered how my brother once told me that most of the time people don't like you taking their pictures unless they ask.

"It was my fault for having my thoughts in the clouds" I smiled with a slight blush and she smiled brightly.

"Well, aren't you the sweet one? My name is Heidi by the way" she greeted and shook my hand. She was wearing leather gloves – the kind bikers often wear – and I couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't hot for her.

"I'm Noel" I answered politely.

"You're here on holiday? I'm a tour guide if you and your family want to see the sights here," she said with that bell-like voice of hers.

"That sounds great, but my mom is at home. We just moved to Saline not long ago" I explained. A tour didn't sound all that bad, but mom just finished unpacking the last box and she had been stressed out since before we moved here. We could always go on a tour together later.

"Oh, that's nice. How are you liking things here so far?" she asked as we walked towards a great fountain, where a group of tourist stood waiting.

"Volterra is a beautiful place. It's almost like a fairy tale" I said in a dreamy voice, and she giggled.

"It is, isn't it?" we reached the tourist and she clapped her hands together in order to get everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone, if you could follow me, please" she didn't need to yell or shout, and her voice could still be easily heard over the clamor of the Piazza san Marcos.

I drifted into the back of the group when it started to move. I wanted to take picture for Trevor to see. I'd promised him to take a lot of pictures so he wouldn't feel left out. I listened interestedly when Heidi told us about places and spots as we went, but it wasn't easy to hear her. A blond, young man kept talking to me and I didn't want to be rude by telling him to stop even though I had no interest in talking to him. I just wanted to hear what our guide was telling us.

"So where are you from? What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing here in Italy alone? Would you like to get a drink with me and some guys later? What's your name? Are you single?" questions like that kept spilling out of his mouth and I couldn't figure out what his interest was in me, when we were shown centuries old buildings and beautiful paintings and statues from times long lost. Wasn't he aware of the history this city held?

We were in a great castle which was built over a millennia ago and the blond just wouldn't stop asking me questions that wasn't related to the tour in the slightest! Not that I would be able to answer questions about this place, but Heidi would and I couldn't hear her properly!

He started touching my arm and shoulder to get my attention, and I had to really stop myself from telling him to keep his mouth shut! Ok, maybe I could just tell him politely.

"Would you please be quiet? It's rather disrespectful to the guide that you keep talking" I whispered a bit shyly. I never were one to put people on their place, but sometimes you just had to suck it up and tell them straight out. People could be so rude!

I saw Heidi sending me a small smile, but she couldn't possibly have heard me, right? The blond just looked at me in surprise, before looking a little irritated.

"Talking about disrespectful, bitch. I was only trying to be polite" he snorted and walked a bit faster in order to get away from me. It seemed he wasn't that mad, because he quickly found another girl to pester. I sighed. I wouldn't let his rude comment bring me down. I snapped a picture of a grand entrance before slowing down my pace.

"Holy moly" I couldn't help but utter in awe. We walked into a circular room with pillars and three stone thrones – occupied by three men who resembled statues more than human. There were others like them along the wall; looking at us like my brother would look at a good steak, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that they all had crimson eyes and black cloaks. Maybe it was a fashion thing. I really knew nothing at all about fashion so it was a possibility, right? Or maybe they worked here and it was some sort of live exhibit showing a fashion trend from centuries ago. I don't know.

Heidi let us walk first into the room, but when I was to walk past her, she put out a hand. She looked at me as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out and she dropped her hand with an almost apologetic smile. The doors closed and I was taken aback that it was even possible, because they looked ancient, but they didn't even creak as they closed with a heavy sigh. Suddenly there was movement in the room and people started to scream. I whipped my head around, but Heidi had gone from my side and was grapping the blond from earlier. He struggled against her grasp, but she didn't even seem fazed as he fought to get away. I watched in frozen horror as she sank her teeth into his neck. His scream was as piercing as all the other tourists', but I still seemed to hear him clearer. I didn't understand what was happening around me. The tourists was dropping to the ground as they came in contact with those red eyed beauties, because they really were all beautiful – even the men could be describes as beautiful. They were terrifying, yes! But so angelic beautiful…

I backed up until my back was against one of the pillars. My legs felt weak. No one seemed to have noticed me, but I knew they would eventually. It was only a matter of time. And I would drop with empty eyes like those tourists. I wouldn't see my mom again or Trevor. I was more sure of this being the end of me than I had ever been sure of anything before. These Angels of Death did not know of mercy, for that I was certain. I slid down the pillar as the dark haired one that had previously occupied the middle-throne moved towards me. He was smiling as one would smile to a child, but it did not give me any hope of escape. He pulled me up by the hand and pushed my auburn hair away from my pale neck. I trembled in fear and tears escaped my eyes even though I had closed them. I couldn't look death in the eyes. Was that cowardice of me?

"Oh my" the dark haired angel breathed in delight and I looked at him in surprise. Wasn't he about to kill me? I looked up at his face. His skin was oddly thin like papyrus in an ancient scroll, but there was nothing fragile about him. His cold grip around my wrist felt as if a statue had grabbed me.

"Oh my, I like what you could become. Such potential" he breathed cryptically, which only confused me more. He pulled me to the center of the room. Moving as if he didn't even touch the ground. I had to jump and stride over many of the tourists, and almost fell over a few of them, because I didn't dare to look down. Tears streamed silently down my cheeks. Had any of them known it would be their last day? I certainly didn't. If I had known, I would've called Trevor and not rushed out the door leaving my mom behind. Oh, mom, what would she think when I didn't return? She would worry sick. I couldn't believe I could do something like this to her! She had already been through so much after dad; she didn't need to lose a child too! But what could I do? There was no fighting my fate, I was as already dead when I walked through those door – or maybe even before that? Maybe my fate had already been sealed when I chose to follow Heidi. Heidi?! She was one of these Death Angels too! But hadn't she wanted to warn me? Wasn't that why she held me back at the doorway? But why warn me, when there was a dozen others? I didn't stand out.

"This one is not to be harmed" the dark haired one announced to the entire room and they all looked at us.

I wanted to hide from the scrutinizing red eyes. I never liked getting attention. And what did he mean; not to be harmed? Was I going to live?

"Why, brother, what makes her so special? What did you see in her?" the blonde man who had sat in the right throne asked in annoyance. He didn't seem to approve much.

"Possibilities" was the only reply. A blond girl stepped up behind the black haired one with an expressionless face and a boy who looked like her followed. They looked so innocent and young, but their eyes were anything but. I knew they should be feared more than the others, but if true should be told, I was much more frightened by the dark haired one, who seemed to be some kind of leader. The boys gaze grazed me uninterestedly, but then seemed to freeze momentarily as our eyes met. He seemed both confused and slightly frightened at the same time. I could do nothing but stare into his red eyes. I felt trapped, but not in the claustrophobic, I'm-going-to-panic way. I felt my mouth form a small "O" and my heart sped up the slightest. There was something heavy and unfamiliar about those eyes.

"Heidi, she seems to like you. Could you take her to an available room – maybe in the west wing - and get her cleaned up?" it wasn't a question one could say no to. The blonde girl behind him looked taken aback, as did many others as Heidi walked to my side.

"But, Master, that's near…" she started, but was cut off by a wave of the hand.

"Felix, you are to make sure no one accidently harms her. She smells quite… appetizing" he continued and I was lead out the room by a huge man – who I assumed was Felix - and Heidi.

"Oh, and Noel?" I turned to look at the dark haired one with shock. How did he know my name?

"I'm Aro, not _the dark haired one_" he smiled in slight amusement.


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby - The Storm

**Chapter 2: Lullaby – The Storm**

"Why do you think Aro wants her to be in the same wing as Jane and Alec? That's not exactly wise considering their hatred for humans, especially Jane's" Felix commented in an almost silent voice to Heidi as we walked down long corridors. I felt as though I were in a state of shock. I had just witnessed people get murdered by angel-like creatures with red eyes and now I was their… captive or something? And why didn't anyone seem to care about the tourists who lost their lives?

"I never know why Aro do anything. Maybe her potential gift are so special, he wants her to be extra protected" Heidi replied with laughter in her voice, before looking at me and thereby dismissing Felix.

"So, Noel, what did you do to Alec? He looked as though you killed his puppy – if he had one" Heidi asked with humor in her voice - not that I knew who this Alec person was, but if I had offended him in any way, I was truly sorry.

I couldn't even begin to speak. I just kept staring right ahead as I had done since we left the circular room with the thrones and the… bodies. All those dead bodies. So many dead.

"I think she is in shock" oh, yeah, that's right. That's probably why my mind seems so fuzzy and detached. Hmm, fuzzy… that' s such a strange word.

"Well, it's understandable. Her world just completely changed and she will never see anyone she knows and loves ever again" Heidi commented lightly. What? I would never see mom or Trevor again?

"I don't feel so good" I heard myself mutter airily moments before my world went black.

..:-:..

I dreamt of red eyes and death and long corridors. There was nowhere to run, but I couldn't stop. They were hot in my heels – the red eyes – and I knew I couldn't outrun them, but I still ran down those endless corridors. I had had this same dream the past three days I've been here, and when I wasn't having a nightmare, I was just in my bed without saying or seeing anything but my own thoughts – even after learning the truth about the Volturi. It turned out that they weren't Death Angels, but vampires. Heidi had told me everything and apparently the Volturi had plans about turning me sometime, but the date wasn't set. Yes, I admit, I had spent a few hours crying my eyes out after getting my world turned completely upside down, before I finally fell asleep again and later returned to looking paralyzed out into nothing.

"Noel. Noel" a voice echoes through my sleeping mind, but I soon realized it was from the world of the wake. I struggled through the veil of sleep. It doesn't matter to me if I was sleeping or awake. At least when I was awake there was no terrifying nightmares, only a dull pain in my chest.

"Noel, wake up. Noel!" the voice seemed more familiar as I became more awake. Maybe I should wake up and give this place a chance – even if they ripped me from my family and everything I know, but then again, they could just have killed me the first day and here I were. That was always something, wasn't it? I mean, death was so final. Life on the other hand was full of possibilities – even though I couldn't see that far ahead right now.

As soon as I opened my eyes and looked up in Heidi's smiling face, I realized where I was and I felt my eyes grow dazed as I pulled back into myself. Heidi pouted.

"Don't start that again, Noel. You'll get your face chronically looking like a zombie" she wasn't used to comforting others, of that I was certain, but I still tried to look more lifelike, just to make her happy. I knew she wasn't exactly human, that she had killed others, but I couldn't seem to hate or fear her. She seemed to always be happy and smiling. How could I hate someone reminded me of sunshine and spring?

"I'm sorry" I whispered hoarsely and cleared my throat. She smiled happily at me at started tugging at me to get me out of bed. I offered her a weak smile; the shock from my arrival still a ghost in my mind.

"Get up, Noel, I'm not letting you stay in bed any longer. I'm going to dress you before you're to break your fast" she said and ran in a blur into a grand walk-in-closet I hadn't noticed before, but then again I hadn't really looked around in this alien room before – which was quite grandiose when I looked at it closer.

I giggled at her eagerness and stood up to follow her in a much slower pace, but she was already out of the closet, throwing clothes everywhere.

"Heidi, what are you doing?" I giggled forgetting my worries for a moment. It was easy to be swept away in her excitement. She was a bundle of frantic energy.

"Dressing you of course! Now go shower" she rushed me into an adjoined bathroom, turned on the water and closed the door behind her. I sighed and did as told. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom after my bath wearing nothing but a towel, Heidi threw underwear in my head. I gave her a skeptical look.

"What is this?" I held op the underwear or should I say; laced thong and bra, just as the door opened. Felix and another man walked in. They looked me up and down, and smirked. I blushed slightly. Why were they looking at me like that?

"Was it a nice bath?" the man whose name I didn't know said still wearing that smirk. I looked down at myself and realized I was only wearing a towel that went to the middle of my thigh. On top of that, I was still holding that lacy underwear in the air. I threw it back at Heidi.

"I can't possibly wear that, Heidi. There's barely any fabric" I breathed before rushing into the bathroom. I heard booming laughter from the two young men as I pressed my back against the door and put both my hands on my flaming cheeks.

Gosh, couldn't they have knocked or at least yell or something?!

"Noel, step back from the door, or do you want me to push your panties under it?" Heidi said in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. I had no idea how she knew I stood against the door, but I quickly stepped back and peeked my head out. Felix and that other guy waved at me with teasing smiles and I blushed yet again, before looking at Heidi. She was holding some pink panties and bra. Gosh, why did she have to wave around with those? Then again, I couldn't really complain when she was doing all this for me. I quickly grabbed them and closed the door again, before dropping the towel and putting on the undergarment. It fit perfectly even though the bra pushed my breast up a bit more than usual, but not too much so I guessed it didn't matter. I draped the towel around me once more before opening the door and all but sprinted to the bed where I hid under the covers.

"Come on, Noel, your overdoing it! You don't have to be that shy. Felix and Demitri has been here most nights while you slept and only went out to make sure the cook started making your breakfast" Heidi complained and tugged at the covers. I held it tighter around me and looked out from my hide-out. I remembered when I was little and used to do this when I got upset about something.

"They could've knocked" I mumbled and heard them chuckle.

"Come on. They have to be here to protect you if needed, and they can turn around if you want" Heidi suggested and tugged at the covers a bit harder. I blushed even harder.

"Fine, but stop bugging me! I'll come out on my own" I said shyly and watched as the two men turned around. I reluctantly stood from the bed the towel was somewhere under the covers. Heidi looked me up and down with a much more professional glance than Felix and Demitri had. She went around the room in a blur and flung - what seemed like - random items of clothing at me; some black skinny jeans, a beige, loose top with no sleeves and black leather on the shoulders. When I got it on, I discovered the top showed part of my back, but before I got time to complain – which was highly unlikely, but Heidi just seemed to bring it out in me – she put a pair of black pumps in front of me. I glanced at them in a mixture of reluctance and disbelief, before looking at her with the same expression.

"I can't wear those, Heidi" I said. Felix and Demitri had turned around. When I looked at them for assistance they merely shrugged with an apologetic smile. Geez, thanks guys, here you walk in on me practically naked, and you won't even save me from Heidi's fashion-menace! Ok, I might be exasperating, but what was wrong with regular flats?

"Sure you can, doll face, now chop chop," she said clapping her hands and lifting an eyebrow at me.

"No, Heidi, you don't understand. I'm _really _clumsy. I've fallen over far less than those" I tried to argue. I really was clumsy, always was and always had been. Trevor had picked me up countless times and not just as a child.

Felix and Demitri chuckled in amusement.

"Don't worry, Noel, we'll be sure to catch you" Felix assured me and I pouted. If they insisted on me breaking my legs, then fine! It would not be a pretty sight.

I slid my feet into the shoes and almost instantly felt uncomfortable. My legs were wobbly and I almost broke an ankle when I tried walking to the bed.

"Well, maybe a little practice…" Heidi muttered more to herself than us. I smiled weakly knowing very well that I would need _a lot_ of practice if I ever had to walk properly in those shoes. The heels were longer than my middle finger for goodness sake! I've never worn anything with heels!

"Heidi, I don't think…" I began shyly, but she cut me off by taking both my hands and walking backwards, forcing me to walk. I looked closely where I put my feet in order not to trip.

"Look at me. It's just like learning to dance. You can't look at your feet" Heidi smiled.

"I've never learned how to dance" I stated with a smile, hoping she would just give it up. The guys laughed good-naturedly.

"Are you mocking me?" Heidi squinted her eyes at me seemingly not sure and I looked at her aghast.

"Of course not! I really have never learned how to dance" I assured her. Why would she think I was mocking her?

"Well, have you never gone to a dance or ball?" we had been walking slowly around the room as we spoke.

"You need dates for those kind of things, don't you?" I smiled and she stopped.

"You've never been asked on a date?!" she seemed truly taken aback and I looked at her in surprise.

"No. Why? Is that weird? I know many girls my age go out all the time, but boys have never been interested in me and I never really cared. Well, there was one guy, but that was before I moved to Italy and he never asked me out. Unless you count taking me out for walks and kissing me a few times, as being asked out" I said suddenly remembering. They all looked at me with expression I couldn't quite read. Heidi had even let go of my hand.

"But you're hot! You know, for a human" Demitri exclaimed and quickly added the last part. I looked at him in confusion. Hot? I didn't feel particularly warm of anything, but somehow I got a feeling, that wasn't what he was talking about. I felt my cheek, but I didn't seem any different than normal.

"I don't have a fever or anything" I muttered and the two men broke down in laughter. Heidi giggled and hugged me.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun with you, Noel! You're so cute and childlike" she smiled happily and I wasn't sure if I should take offend of her calling me childlike when I was almost 18 years old or if she meant it as a compliment. Beth used to tell me the same thing, but I never knew how she meant it either.

"Her innocence won't last forever, Heidi, you better enjoy it while you can" Felix smiled. I blushed yet again.

..:-:..

After breakfast – the cook had left a delicious meal for me, but was nowhere to be seen – Heidi had to go do something, and I was left with Demitri and Felix. We walked down the corridors of the castle while they told me about everything as we passed. After a few times of me stumbling and almost breaking an ankle or two Felix opened his mouth.

"Why don't you just take them off? They really don't seem comfortable and Heidi is nowhere around"

"Because…" I said as I tried to gain balance after he had caught me.

"… she wanted me to learn how to walk in them and she has done so much for me already, while I had just laid numbly in the bed" it was thanks to her that I wasn't all that scared of what had happened a few days ago. Yes, the memory still haunted me and I feared I might never see my family again, but she had been a good friend to me even though she didn't have to.

"Suit yourself"

I began walking slower after an hour as the shoes was starting to kill my feet, literally. I was pretty sure there was blisters and open wounds. My legs felt like jelly in the most painful way.

"Ok, that's it" Demitri muttered before picking me up bridal-stile, as if I weighed nothing. They brought me to my room in a blur and put me on the stool in front of the vanity before crouching down. They took a shoe off each and Felix cursed before rushing out. He was back in a heartbeat with a first aid kit and I rolled my eyes.

"That's really not necessary, Felix. I am…" I began with a smile. My feet still ached and was apparently bleeding, but it felt good to have the shoes taken off. In a few hours, I wouldn't feel anything unless I put on a pair of shoes. I hoped.

"Not fine. Now stop talking, you pitiful human, so I can take care of your feet" he scolded with a smile. Demitri had gone to get water and towels and was washing my feet. The door banged open and I started in surprise. The blonde girl from the throne room came in looking like a thunderstorm. Heidi had told me all about her and her gift. It was quite intimidating actually – being able to cause others pain without batting your eyes. Jane.

"Why is that human's smell of blood everywhere?! Do you want to have the others come and eat her?! Master Aro specifically asked you to protect her, and spreading her scent isn't protection!" she screeched.

"Careful, Jane, you almost sound like you care" Demitri muttered with a hidden smirk. A boy I hadn't seen before rushed in and put his arms around her waist, whispering words in her ear I couldn't hear, but she seemed to relax a bit, but only a teeny tiny bit. She shook him of and began yelling again.

"I care about Master Aro's orders, not that disgusting human's life! You can cage her in for all I care, just don't spread her scent everywhere, you imbecile!" she raged. I squirmed slightly, not wanting anyone to get in trouble over me.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It was my fault, please don't be angry with them" I pleaded and she turned her eyes at me looking ready to kill. I held her gaze for her to know I meant every word. She almost seemed to deflate a bit. Then someone else glided through the door. It was Jane's twin, Alec. I felt an unfamiliar flutter in the pit of my stomach and I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

"Jane, why are you picking a fight with the human? Tom, can't you keep her in line at all?" he asked almost tiredly, but I still caught myself thinking that his voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. What?! Why did I just think that?!

The boy, Tom, smiled mischievously as if Alec's words were some sort of joke and Jane scowled unhappily.

"I am not picking a fight" she mumbled before storming out with Tom hot in her heels. Alec's gaze followed them before he met my eyes and my breath caught. I looked away blushing deeply. Looking in his eyes felt oddly intimate and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. I'm Alec" oh, he was talking to me! Wait! Noel, what are you thinking?! And why do you keep getting so flustered around him, you don't even know him?!

"I know. Heidi told me. I'm Noel and your sister was no trouble" I assured him. Felix looked at me with a shocked expression while Demitri rolled his eyes. Alec just seemed a bit confused.

"You sure?" what did he mean 'was I sure'?

"Yes, I think she didn't like how my blood smelled or something, but you can tell her not to worry. These two are taken care of it" I smiled wriggling my toes and pointing at Felix and Demitri who was still crouched in front of me. Why they thought I couldn't do it myself was beyond me? And did they really think it was a two-man-job to put a few bandages on my feet? Geez, who would have thought those two could be such mother hens?

Alec seemed amused and it made me strangely happy.

"Yes, I can see they've found their rightful place" he smirked while I just stared at him with what I assumed was a very stupid, nearly-awed expression. What can I say? I never met a boy that… pretty before! If I had my camera at hands, I would have snapped a picture of him, but unfortunately, my Nikon was lying on the bed table a few feet away.

Demitri threw a towel after him, but he easily dogged it; vampire reflexes I guess.

"See you around, Noel" he smiled with an angelic smile before gliding out my room. I was almost in awe, but caught Felix and Demitri staring at me. I blushed. Deeply.

"What?" why were they looking at me like I just found the cure to cancer?

"What are you?" Demitri asked.

"I'm me?" it came out as a question. I didn't quite understand what he meant. They both chuckled while returning to cleaning my bruised feet.

"You survived a confrontation with Jane and she wasn't even close to hurting you, and to top that, you made Alec of all people smile! You, my dear, are truly amazing" Demitri winked at me. I blushed and fidgeted.

"Oh, I am not! Stop making such a big deal out of nothing" I mumbled in embarrassment. They seemed to share a look I didn't fully understood – even though I had seen it in my brother's eyes when he was about to get overprotective -, before finishing up with my feet.


	3. Chapter 3: Little house -Amanda Seyfried

**Chapter 3: Little house – Amanda Seyfried**

"Noel, come on! Get your human-butt out of bed! We're going shopping in Siena!" Heidi shrieked in excitement jumping in my bed like some teenager instead of the centuries old vampire she actually was. I groaned. I know it was the first time I was apparently allowed to get out of the castle for a little over two weeks, but shopping?! That was so boring! Besides, Heidi was just going to find some clothes and I didn't care what I wore, so I really wasn't needed to come along. If they would let me go outside the castle walls, I'd rather it be somewhere I could take a few pictures or simply sit under the open sky.

"Take Demitri or something" I grumbled from under the covers and suddenly said covers was gone. I balled up into a fetal position. I didn't even bother trying to blindly find my covers again as I knew it wouldn't be in my reach.

"Aren't you supposed to be jumping up and down in excitement at the thought of going shopping? You are a girl, right?" Demitri joked, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was so used to always having someone around me all the time– there was always someone keeping me company. The only time I was actually alone was in the bathroom.

"All girls doesn't have to be into the same things, you know" I muttered hugging my pillow, but before I knew it someone turned over my madras and I was send shrieking to the floor. My door burst open and I peeked from under the madras. Much to my embarrassment, Alec was standing in the doorway looking almost worried around the room, before he spotted me. I still didn't understand why my body reacted so intensely to his presence. My heart always seemed to beat faster and my breathing sometimes became difficult to control. To top that, I was having some weird flutters in my stomach, but it was in no way a bad feeling. If I was allowed to contact the people I knew, I would've called Beth days ago to ask for her advice. She always knew what to say to everything. I knew people called her the b-word and a sleep-around – and not just behind her back – but also know she was just misunderstood. Yeah, she said things without sugarcoating it and she could be a bit harsh at times, but she was my best friend and I could always count on her – that be advice, someone to tell me to pull myself together or taking my mind off of something by trespassing into a frat party. Not that I'm that much into partying, I only go when Beth forces me into one of her tiny dresses and practically drags me to some party or other.

Alec lifted the madras away from me and gentle pulled me to my feet. Even though he wasn't that tall, he was still a few inches taller than me. I smiled shyly.

"Heidi, why were you tormenting her yet again?" he asked with one of his almost-smiles. I was strangely aware of his hand still holding mine, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I liked the feel of his cool skin against mine. It was sort of different from the other vampires – the feel of his skin – but I couldn't quite describe it.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! I am taking her shopping, but she seems ridiculously uninterested" Heidi pouted. I rolled my eyes knowing all too well that my disinterest wasn't going to stop her the slightest. She could be so demanding, but I didn't mind. She was happy to dress me up and pick out my clothes.

"You can't force her to go if she doesn't want to, Heidi. She is a person, not you private doll" Alec said in annoyance and I winced at his sharp tone.

"Don't worry about it, Alec, I don't care about clothes, so it's a good thing someone cares enough for two people" I wasn't sure if I made any sense and blushed.

"You don't always have to be the peacemaker, Noel. If you don't want to go, you don't have to" he assured me, but I just smiled at him. Didn't he understand? It wasn't about me, that wasn't why I was letting Heidi do all this.

"Of course she has to go! It's a crime not to care about clothes or your looks and _she just confessed_!" Heidi said already running through my closet in order to find something suitable for me to wear. You would think she would be much faster, but every morning it was the same thing.

"You're overreacting! Noel would look beautiful no matter what she wore. Demitri, Felix, don't just stand there with those stupid grins on your faces! Tell her, she is being ridiculous" Alec rarely get worked up, but he always seemed to pick fights with Heidi. Felix had told me that Alec didn't like Heidi stealing me away all the time, but I was sure Felix had only been teasing when he said that.

Then something registered in my head and I looked at Alec with wonder.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I breathed. Why did it mean so much to me if he did? I never cared much of my appearance. He seemed taken aback by my question. Heidi crossed her arms over her chest looking rather amused, while Demitri and Felix looked as if they were going to give Alec hell with their never-ending teasing and mockery. Nevertheless, my full attention was on a rather flustered looking Alec. Oh, he was so cute when he got flustered like that! Such a shame it rarely happened.

"That was not the point" he almost stuttered.

"Noel, I'm borrowing your camera" Demitri smirked and in a flash he was already taking pictures of Alec - who looked as if he was about to snap Demitri's neck.

"I will find Jane if you don't delete that" he growled threateningly, but I couldn't help but giggle. Alec smirked at that, while Demitri feigned hurt - spending time with the centuries old goofball, had made me better at telling the deference if Demitri was kidding or being serious even though it could be hard at times as he had a brilliant poker face.

"Don't you care about your boyfriend killing you best friend?" he mock-sniffed and I giggled – ignoring the strange flutter in my chest as he referred to Alec as my boyfriend.

"Don't say unnecessary stuff like that" Alec snarled and I felt a pang of what could only be described as disappointment, but I shrugged it off.

"Enough of this. Noel, get changed. We're going whether you like it or not" Heidi said and pushed me into the bathroom after filling my arms with clothes. I sighed and did as she told me.

..:-:..

I flung myself on my bed as soon as we came back several hours later. Demitri and Felix lay down on either side of me while Heidi looked at us disapprovingly. We had spent the last hours of the trip complaining about wanting to go back. Me, because my feet was so sore Felix had to give me a piggy-back-ride and my hair was starting to get all static from trying on clothes. They wanted to get back because they were simply bored out of their minds and making fun of passing humans didn't amuse them after two hours.

"I don't think I will ever be able to walk again" I groaned. My legs were still throbbing and my feet were so sore it was a miracle I didn't have any blisters this time.

"I just regret not being able to sleep for the first time in a few hundred years" Demitri groaned.

"I think I almost did sleep at some point" Felix commented. Heidi snickered, but I let out a giggle at their antics.

"Oh, come on, you big babies, it was fun" Heidi scolded and we all looked at her as if she was insane. She just rolled her eyes and started unpacking the trillion bags she had made Demitri carry – as Felix was busy carrying me in the end and she said she was too much of a lady to carry the bags herself.

The door burst open and Jane ran to Heidi's side – I was so used to people coming in and out of my room on their own accord without knocking that I didn't even flinch anymore.

"Heidi, where have you been?! I have a date with Tom in half an hour and I _need_ you!" she shrieked in panic. It was weird seeing her so… well, human, as she usually either hissed at me or ignored me with a face void of emotions – not that I had spent much time in her company as she usually just avoided my presence. Alec told me she didn't care much for any human so I shouldn't take it personally. I sat up and looked at her person. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back instead of the usual tight bun she fancied wearing. She didn't wear her black cloak, but a simple dark dress which was actually rather elegant.

"I'm coming right away" Heidi said dropping whatever she had in her hands and followed the petit blonde out of my room. I wished I could be of some help, but as earlier mentioned; I knew nothing about fashion or clothes. Jane still seemed to hate me, but she had gone from sending daggers my way to simply ignoring my presence, which was actually worse. I wanted her to like me, but I couldn't force her to change her opinion on me. Her mate, Tom was fun to be around, but I knew that he – like Jane – didn't care much for humans. There was actually quite a few in the Volturi, who held no love of any kind to my fragile race, but they had been of that opinion for more time than I could even fathom, so it was easy to accept. However, with Jane I just couldn't seem to accept her dislike of me. Maybe it was because of Alec. I started at the thought. How could Alec have anything to do with me wanting Jane to like me? Sure, she was his twin and all, but… I don't know. I guess I wanted Alec's only biological family to like me, because he was important to me in a different way than Heidi, Demitri and Felix was. I don't know. Gosh, I miss Beth and being able to go to her for stuff like this.

"Noel, Earth to Noel" Demitri was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I smiled sheepishly at my two friends. I must have been spacing out again.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Only if you wanted to get out of here before Heidi comes back and wants to dress you up?" he asked with a wicked grin. I nodded enthusiastic and they chuckled. Felix all but threw me onto his back before they raced out of my room. As always when we went this fast, everything around us were a blur, but I didn't mind. It was as if I were in an entire different world with my two best friends – like when Trevor and I hid in our three-house when we were younger, separated from the world around us.

When we stopped, I discovered that they had brought me to the garden. The castle had a closed-in garden with all sorts of flowers, bushes and threes. There was even a small fountain in the center. Felix put me down, and even though my feet still hurt and my legs felt weak, I seemed to gain new energy. I giggled and skidded through the garden with Felix and Demitri a few feet behind me. Demitri had been thoughtful enough to bring my Nikon, which was now hanging around my neck. I snapped a picture of a hummingbird near a flowerbed. I lay on the ground, not caring if the white dress got dirty and zoomed in on a bee. It brought a smile to my face, taking a picture of that bee. I thought back to my childhood before dad died. I didn't have my Nikon back then, but mom had gotten me a disposable camera and I had been running around our back-yard taking pictures of every little thing. Trevor had been lying in the grass on his back with closed eyes and a bee had landed on his forehead – I had of course captured the moment, before commenting the bee to my brother and he had jumped up with a yell. The bee had stung him, but I had loved that picture. Moments could be so fleeting; it would be a shame not to capture them even though you could never capture all the glory of a single moment in a camera. You could only get the shadow of the moment, but memories grew dull over time while a photo was there to remind you of times long lost.

"Heidi will murder you if you get dirt on your dress" a familiar voice pulled me back to reality and I looked around a bit disorientated. Alec was standing just above me with an amused smile, but…

"Where did Felix and Demitri go?" I asked from a sitting position on the grass-covered ground. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds I had been spacing out, could it?

"They had business to attend to. Aro wanted a report on how things were going with you" he said stiffly. I padded the ground beside me and he reluctantly sat down. My heart fluttered in happiness as he silently had taken my invitation and I let my hair fall in my face – hoping he wouldn't see my blush – but he gently brushed the curtain of auburn hair behind my ear. I felt my eyes draw towards him. He sat stiff as a board not seeming to know how to relax his body. I automatically took hold of his legs, gently bending them by the knee, before trying to make him slouch a little on the shoulders. It felt as though I was trying to form a stature with my bare hands, but he let me do it.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an unreadable expression and I blushed slightly.

"Making you sit more relaxed. Your position didn't seem all that comfortable and if you sit on the grass it's because you want to relax and enjoy the moment" I explained still blushing and gave him a small smile. He seemed to consider my words before he leaned back so that he was resting on his elbows and crossed his ankles.

"Better?" he smiled and I looked at his boyish face in awe. I quickly took a picture of him without even thinking, but luckily, he didn't seem to mind.

"Much better" I smiled and laid back on my stomach – my camera gently put in the grass beside me. I watched a white-winged butterfly dance from flower to flower. More bees were chorusing through the air. The sun heated my back and there was barely a breeze. It was a beautiful day and usually this sort of atmosphere would have calmed me, but I couldn't seem to ignore Alec's presence. I was overly aware of him looking at me, and it sent shivers down my spine. It made me rather self-conscious, but I also felt strangely delighted.

"So we're just going to lay here?" he said breaking the silence. I could hear the amusement in his voice and smiled to myself.

"Not if there's something you'd rather do" I said and turned to look at him, my head resting on my arm, picking absentmindedly at the grass with my free hand.

"I think I could think of _several_ things to do" he smirked suggestively as if I knew to what he was referring. I sat up and looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked with a curious smile. For a moment, he just looked at me with that unreadable expression of his before bursting into laughter. I smiled confused as he rolled over in the grass. Sometimes I didn't get the jokes people told me and I got a feeling this maybe was one of those times. I knew he was laughing at me, but there was nothing cruel about his laughter. It was a beautiful sound. Did he know that his laughter was this musical? Or was it something he wasn't aware of?

"I'm sorry, Noel, I just tend to forget that you don't get it when I'm flirting with you or make less than innocent comments" he said still trying to stifle his laughter.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother used to call me an airhead some… You were flirting with me?" I started apologizing, but then asked in astonishment.

"Sort of" he grinned. He was sitting Indian-style directly in front of me so that his left knee almost touched my arm.

"I'll try being more aware of it the next time then" I assured him, but he just gave me a smile that suggested his doubt. I rolled over on my bag and shifted so my head rested against his legs. He seemed to freeze momentarily, but before I had time to apologize about my spontaneous-ness and move away, his hands was lazily running through my hair. It was nice and I closed my eyes with a content smile.

"What do you want to do? I think we got a bit sidetracked" I smiled lazily keeping my eyes closed.

"I was thinking you maybe want to eat dinner with me tonight? You will be the only one doing the eating of course" did he sound nervous? No, not Alec Volturi. Alec was never nervous or unsure. Right?

I opened my eyes to look up on his face. Half of his face was sparkling and almost blinded me as the sun hit his exposed skin, but I was so used to this unique quality that I didn't take long notice of it anymore – in the beginning I had freaked out a bit.

He seemed hopeful and looked as if he didn't dare smile at me. It confused me a bit, because that meant it wouldn't just be a normal dinner in the Volturi kitchen, right?

"I would love that" I breathed out and my heart skipped a beat as he smiled brightly down at me. His red eyes twinkled with delight and it was contagious.

"Good. I pick you up at six then"

I told him yes, as I closed my eyes yet again. He was gently massaging my scalp and I couldn't help but wonder if he was aware of how good he was at it. I felt weirdly electrified – not like static or something, but a completely different kind of electric. My body was summing with it all the way down to my toes, and I realized my feet and legs hadn't bothered me for some time now. My heart was rather calm considering how it always sped up when I was around Alec. He always made me feel at ease and safe like no other did. With him, it was a different kind of safe than with my brother or Felix and Demitri. Moreover, he didn't _just_ make me feel at ease as in I relaxed around him, but I was at ease in myself and in my surroundings. It was so intense and odd to me. So unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time – like when you forget something, but it's at the tip of your tongue, you just can't remember it completely.

"That feels so good" I muttered. His hands stopped momentarily, but it was only for a brief second.

"Well, at least I know I'm doing something right then" he answered cheekily and I smiled.

"Oh, you definitely are" I giggled as he gently brushed his fingers across my cheekbone. He started trailing his fingers across my face as if he was blind and wanted to picture my features in his mind.

He chuckled. I felt as though I could stay like this forever – spending time with Alec just doing nothing.

"Noel!" I sat up with a start almost guiltily as I heard Felix call my name and at the same time bursting my little bubble of bliss. I didn't know why I felt guilty, but for some reason I felt like a child being caught stealing from the cookie-jar. I blushed and looked sheepishly at Alec who was smirking amusedly at me.

"I guess my time is up for now then" he said and helped me to my feet with no effort whatsoever – but then again he was a vampire after all.

I smiled happily and kissed him on his ice-cold cheek in a moment of bravery, before running off to find Felix.

"See you at six" I smiled over my shoulder before we both went in different directions. It wasn't that I wanted to hurry away from him or anything, I actually wouldn't have minded staying with him a bit longer.

I needed to seriously figure out what these feelings meant. I had never experienced anything like them and I wasn't sure how to address them properly - every name I seemed to give these feelings simply didn't suffice.

"Oh, there you are. What have you been up to?" Felix smiled knowingly and I blushed.

"I've been spending some time with Alec. He actually wanted to keep me company for dinner so I have until six o'clock" I told him with a smile, ignoring his knowing smile. I wish people would stop looking so freakish smug all the time! I felt deluded from some sort of big secret of something!

"Where's Demitri?" I realized the shorter vampire wasn't around.

"He is on a mission with some of the other Volturi guards. He'll be back tomorrow, but don't try and dodge the subject" he smirked at me as we walked into the castle and down the corridors towards my room.

"What subject?"

"The subject of who is going to be the next president of get-your-act-together. No! I'm talking about your date with _Alec,_ the better half of Volturi's evil Witch Twins, tonight!" he said in mock-exasperation.

"It's not a date, Felix" I said rolling my eyes with a smile, but he didn't seem convinced.

"You might not think it's a date, but it's a date or else he would've just joined you in the kitchen instead of going through the trouble of asking you"

"Felix, I really don't think he meant it as a date. He is just being nice" I said a bit unsure of myself. Was it a date? No, wouldn't he have said if it were? I really had no idea how dating worked, so it was possible I missed something he said between the lines… right?

"If you say so, little miss clueless" Felix smiled still not believing me.

..:-:..

"You're going on a date with Alec!" Heidi shrieked and I cringed. Not her too!

"It's not a date and how do you even know about my… not-date?" for goodness sake, now I almost called it a date myself!

"You can't keep secrets in the Volturi. There's ears and eyes everywhere" she shrugged before turning into a personified tornado, raging through my closet while I sat comfortably on my bed. I was facing Felix who sat beside me as we played chess. I used to play with my granddad, before he moved in to the retirement home and I rarely could get any chance to come visit him.

"No matter what you believes, missy, it's a date and I'm going to make you look irresistible" Heidi's voice was slightly muffed as she was talking from inside the closet while making my room look as if said closet had exploded.

"Just don't overdo it" I muttered not taking my eyes away from the board. It was my turn and my king was in a jam.

"Would you please stop playing that stupid, old man's game and act like a girl from the 21. Century?! Aren't you excited?" Heidi emerged with a slightly annoyed expression and arms full of silk and cashmere. I made my move and looked at her in confusion.

"Excited?" I was losing in chess, what was there to be excited about?

She made a sound that was half-way between a groan and a sigh before dumping whatever she had in her arms on the floor.

"You are a girl, aren't you?" she said in a voice suggesting she was speaking to a toddler.

"Yes?" what did that have to do with anything?

"You want to look pretty for Alec, right?"

"Of course" I blushed. I always wanted to look good for Alec. It was rather strange, but I really cared about what he thought of me both physically and as a person.

"Then why aren't you fretting about your date?! He is coming in an hour, and you're just sitting there entertaining the Hulk!" she shrieked.

"Hey!" Felix yelled and I looked up at him.

"Should I be fretting?" I asked him almost nervously. He gave me a warm smile.

"Naw, I say, you just ditch Alec" he said teasingly.

"I can't do that!" I gasped and he chuckled. Heidi rolled her eyes.

"God, how can a modern, young woman be this oblivious? She is either a child or lost in the goddamn time…" Heidi grumbled loud enough for my human ears to pick it up and I blushed. Felix chuckled and put the chessboard away.

"We can resume our game another time. You better go take a shower or heads will roll" he smiled and fifteen minutes later, I reemerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but some fresh underwear and a towel.

I had to admit, I was starting to feel rather nervous and panicky. I remembered how Jane had panicked over her own date with Tom and I was beginning to understand why she had been so frantic. I wanted Alec to like me and think of me as pretty even though I wasn't quite sure why that was so important to me. In the end I was almost hyperventilating so much, Felix got worried for my well-being. Heidi managed to get me into a rather tight black dress with a cut that exposed most of my right leg all the way to my upper-thigh.

"Heidi, it's too much!" I said as she placed me in front of the full-body mirror. She had painted cat eyes with eyeliner. My auburn hair was neatly done in soft curls that fell down my exposed back.

"Nonsense! Alec will love it" she smiled somewhat wickedly.

"He'll go crazy" Felix commented, but I couldn't say if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I can't possibly…" but before I had time to finish, I was interrupted by a knock on my door. My heart skipped a beat and I swirled around so fast I almost fell over my own feet.

"Right on the dot" Heidi smirked as I went to open the door. I fidgeted and tried steadying my breathing, but wasn't sure how much I succeeded as Felix chuckled behind me. I was blushing as I opened the door to reveal a smirking Alec. He looked me up and down with a look in his eyes that made my blush grow deeper.

"You look stunning, Noel" he smiled so sincerely and warm, I felt my heart skip a beat. Gosh, if this kept happening, I would have a heart attack before the night was over! Maybe something was wrong with me. Whenever I was around Alec, I seemed to have some sort of heart-disorder or something, and that weird, but oh so good feeling I couldn't quite put a name on, whirled through my entire being. Yeah, something was definitely wrong with me.

"Thank you. Heidi has been working very hard to…" I swear I could almost _hear_ Heidi roll her eyes. Alec chuckled as I trailed off. Alec looked quite handsome himself in a black tuxedo and a dazzling smile on his face.

"And I appreciate it very much, thank you, Heidi" Alec smiled and looked over my shoulder towards the woman who had proclaimed herself in charge of my wardrobe. I tried to hide my blush, but couldn't help smiling at her somewhat grateful even if my outfit wasn't really me. I was glad Alec liked it after all.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked and I met his eyes before nodding.

"No! Wait! Your shoes" Heidi exclaimed as if I was about to jump off a cliff without a parachute. I sighed as she placed a pair of bright red pumps in front of me, but I still obediently put them on – which made me as tall as Alec.

"I'm ready" I smiled at him.

"Bring her home before midnight or I'll come get her" Felix warned teasingly and gave Alec a devilish smile.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want that" Heidi commented with a rather odd smile and a suggestive look in her eyes. Alec growled in annoyance, before gently lifting me up and speeding away with me. I let my hands rest on his stone-hard chest. It was so weird to think that his heart wasn't beating, but this was the case for all vampires and I was getting used to it.

I tentatively looked up on his face. He seemed deep in thought. Did what Felix and Heidi say bother him? Was it something else? Did he have a mission soon? Maybe he was going somewhere far away. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought.

"What's wrong?" I almost jumped in surprise. I hadn't realized Alec had seen me watching him. I blushed slightly. We had stopped moving and he gently put me down. We were just by the castle door. Maybe he was taking me out into the town. Or maybe he was bringing me to Siena. I knew the Volturi wouldn't want to risk me being seen by someone who knew me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking" I looked towards the door before glancing back at Alec with a small smile.

"So where are we going?" I asked happily, not really caring _where_ we were going. I was just looking forward to spending time with Alec – who was currently smiling brightly.

"You really think I will rob you of the surprise?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but… he also seemed somewhat nervous.

I shyly took his hand and sent him a smile for him to know that I would be happy no matter what he had planned. He smiled wryly and kissed the tip of my nose, making me blush so deeply I felt like a tomato.

..:-:..

"How is it to live in the Volturi? I mean, you work for them, but you all still seem like a family" I blushed slightly. I hadn't even lived with the Volturi a month yet and seeing as I was most likely going to spend the rest of forever here, I was curious to know more about this place.

Alec seemed taken a bit back by my question, but answered soon after with a tiny smile. We had just left the restaurant and were now walking casually down the streets of Firenze. Can you believe it?! Alec had arranged for us to go to Firenze! Unfortunately, I had forgotten my Nikon, but Alec had bought me a disposable camera, which was almost completely full by now.

"I guess we are quite close, but we have spent many centuries together after all. As to how it's like to live here, I like it here of course – or else I wouldn't stay" he smirked and I blushed slightly.

"Naturedly" I muttered. Maybe it was a stupid question. He might not even be of the same opinion as me about living here. It's all about circumstances, right? He told me very little of his human life with Jane, but from what I could tell, it was no walk in the park. They had been outcasts in their village and betrayed by those their family in the end. He hadn't told me about the circumstances of Jane and his turning, but I could tell the memory brought him much pain so I didn't ask. Of course, he would prefer the Volturi who practically save him and his sister.

However, I couldn't help but think how different his human life was from mine. I had always had people who loved and protected me. The only person who ever truly hurt me was dad when he felt as though death was easier than dealing with his problems – even for us. I'm still not sure why dad killed himself. Trevor said there was a letter, but I wasn't allowed to know the content and mom burned it in a fit of rage. She still blamed dad for leaving us like that, but she rarely got angry about it anymore. She just got distant whenever she thought of dad.

Gosh, what wouldn't my disappearance do to her? I had already been gone for what seemed like ages, but in reality was no more than a few weeks. She must've called Trevor by now. Were they mad at me? Sad? Worried? Did they believe me to be dead? Did they still look for me?

"You're worried about living with the Volturi?" Alec asked and I had to turn his question in my head a few times to get back on track. I sighed heavily, not quite sure if I should tell him about my greatest worry of living with the Volturi or if it would do more harm than good. In the end, I didn't see why I shouldn't tell him. He was one of the few people in my life right now, who I could really confide in and on some level I wanted his advice and reassurance, that I wasn't just making a selfish, cowardice decision by choosing to be turned rather than die.

"It's just… well… I don't know how to begin" I stuttered and Alec silently lead me to a nearby bench. He pulled me down with him, gently holding my hand and it gave me the comfort I needed.

"No matter if I die human or become a vampire, I will never see my family or Beth ever again. I'm just not sure, what's the right thing to do. Besides… What in the world should I do with an eternity, Alec?" the last part came out as more of a cry and I sniffed hopelessly, wishing I could hold back my tears, but I still felt my eyes well up. He let go of my hand only to grab my upper arms with both hands. The look in his eyes was so intense – almost desperate – as if he was trying to hold on to something that was rapidly slipping through his fingers.

"Spend it with me"


	4. Chapter 4: Bubbly - Colbie Calliat

**Chapter 4: Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

My first reaction was pure instinct and I didn't even realize what I had done before I had already lifted my disposable camera and snapped a picture of Alec, who was still wearing that intense expression. I blushed deeply as he blinked several times in surprise before breaking into a wide grin.

"Leave it to you to completely ruin a moment" he smiled somewhat affectionately and my blush grew even deeper – though I hadn't thought it possible. I fidgeted with the camera and hesitantly met his eyes. They twinkled with amusement. He wasn't mad at me. That was good.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your expression was very intriguing" I told him still sporting that huge give-away of my embarrassment. Stupid blood, rushing to my cheeks all the time!

Alec tilted his head slightly backwards as he let out a laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I liked the sound of his laughter. It was so childlike and innocent. I knew he wouldn't care for me telling him that, which was why I didn't voice my thoughts. His hands had fallen from my arms, but he took both my hands as his laughter died out and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Let's get back to Volterra. I promised Aro, I wouldn't keep you up all night" he told me and I – of course – couldn't help but yawn. He chuckled and placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose. I swear my heart leapt at the sudden contact. My heart was racing and I delicately placed a hand on my heated cheek. I could still feel the coolness of his lips like a ghost of a touch.

"Oh" I let out as I – much to my embarrassment and confusion – realized I rather have him kiss me a little south of the nose. I couldn't help wondering how his cold lips would feel against my own, but I did not dare try it out. I had never felt like this towards anyone – not even Tyler who was the first and only boy to kiss me. This realization both intrigued and scared me.

"Come on, princess, let's get you home" Alec chuckled, his left hand giving my right one a tiny squeeze. The word 'home' left me with a bittersweet feeling, but I didn't want him to worry so I simply put on an airy smile and followed him. I would follow him anywhere.

..:-:..

"Soooo… how was the date? Did you kiss? Did he give you the…" Heidi began with a giggle in her voice, but I didn't hear the last part of whatever she was going to say, as Felix instantly covered my ears. I looked up at him in confusion, but he simply stared – disgusted and outraged – daggers at Heidi who seemed completely unfazed. He removed his hands as Heidi had stopped talking and they both waited for my answer. Demitri was absent today as he had some Volturi-business to take care of.

"Well?" Heidi pushed and Felix rolled his eyes with the tiniest of smiles.

"I had a really good time. Alec took me to a very fancy restaurant in Firenze and when I had finished my way too expensive dinner, we went for a walk…" I hesitated. I wanted their opinion on what Alec said to me, so that I would know if I read too much into it or if they concluded the same thing as I had.

"And?" Heidi said excitedly and it was a wonder she could even stand still.

"We talked about the future and he told me to spend the eternity with him, BUT it could just have been because I…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed about it. They were both vampires and proud. Would they understand my worry? I did share it with Alec, but I found that to be different. I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know I had second thoughts about becoming a vampire.

"That sound an awfully lot like a proposal" Heidi almost shrieked and I instinctively covered my ears at the high-pitch sound.

"Don't be ridiculous. He was cheering me up, because I was second-guessing my decisions" I argued with a slight blush. I knew she was half kidding, but her words still sent shivers throughout my body.

"Good thing it weren't a proposal or I might just feel sorry for Alec. Just imagine if he had actually proposed and you didn't realize it" Felix joked with a wry smile before he tousled my hair.

"Felix! I've just done her hair!" Heidi scolded, but he didn't look the least sorry for ruining my hair. I giggled which earned me a hiss from my self-proclaimed stylist. Before Heidi even got to open her mouth yet again, my door burst open and Alec stood in front of me in a heartbeat.

"Don't you hiss at her" he snarled in a threat, but Heidi only rolled her eyes. My heartbeat quickened and my breath hitched momentarily. I hadn't been prepared for Alec coming in here so suddenly. I gently put a hand on his arm to get his attention and he instantly relaxed as he turned towards me.

"Alec, you don't have to be so protective. Heidi would never do me any harm"

"Of course I wouldn't! Why are you even here? Weren't you called by Aro?" Heidi let out in annoyance and Alec turned to scowl at her.

"Yes, but I just came back to hear you hiss at my…" he trailed off spluttering in embarrassment. Felix boomed with loud laughter that probably could be heard throughout the entire castle. I looked at Alec in shock. I had never seen him this fidgety and embarrassed before. That was usually my thing.

"Your, what?" Heidi asked smugly and crossed her arms across her chest. I couldn't help but feel bad for Alec.

"Friend, right, Alec? You were going to say 'friend', isn't that so?" I tried to help him, but it turned out I didn't like the sound of 'friend'. It didn't feel like… enough.

Alec gave me a look that made my heart ache and I just wanted to take him in my arms. He seemed so vulnerable it was unbearable.

"Ouch, man" Felix muttered, but still wearing a smirk. Heidi smacked herself on the forehead.

"Noel, seriously…" she breathed as if I just did something truly stupid, but I wasn't sure what she was referring to. Was it wrong of me to assume Alec was to call me his friend?

"No, Noel, I wasn't going to say 'friend'" Alec told me quietly and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh" oops.

"Aro wanted to see you" he continued and changed the subject completely before the awkward silence became too uncomfortable.

"Ok" Aro hadn't asked for me more than a few times, in which he had only asked how I liked it here and if I had everything I needed. I, of course, didn't tell him how I wished I could see or at least call my family, as I knew that wasn't an option. The first time he wanted to see me, he told me something about me having some sort of talent – like Alec, Heidi and Demitri. I don't know. It seemed a bit far-fetched even though he must know what he was talking about. Maybe he would tell me more about this supposed talent of mine – other than it wasn't as potent as long as I was still human.

Alec wanted to take me without neither Heidi nor Felix, but I didn't mind. I felt as though I needed to apologize for my assumption, but I was also curious as to what Alec had been about to say if not 'friend'.

The first few minutes, we walked in silence. I didn't even dare to take his hand.

"I'm sorry" I finally broke the silence. He sighed tiredly, but gave me one of his almost-smiles.

"I thought you knew I wasn't just thinking of you as a friend. I really like you, Noel, more than I ought to" he made it sound almost like an apology, which confused me. I took one of his hands in both mine, and we stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm sorry, I'm not so fast when it comes to this kind of things, but I really like you too. I've never felt this way about anyone and it's a bit scary, but in the good way. I don't know if that made any sense" I winced in embarrassment and blushed slightly. Alec smiled widely and pecked my cheek.

"Let's not make Aro wait" he smiled and didn't let go of my hand as we walked the rest of the way to the throne room.

There was a few from the guard assembled as always and all three heads of the Volturi was present. I felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing looks from everyone and moved a bit closer to Alec. I saw Jane scowl at this, but Tom silently put a hand on her arm as if to stop her from doing something. I turned my gaze towards Aro, who rose from his stone seat to meet us with a wide smile.

"Ah, children, how good of you to come" he said as if he hadn't just summoned us. I let go of Alec's hand to take Aro's outstretched one. It was simply routine and I didn't really mind Aro seeing my thoughts. Why should I? There was only a few things I didn't want him to see, like my father's dead body hanging from the ceiling when Trevor and I found him, or my insecurity concerning immortality, or my feelings towards Alec that I still needed to figure out. I knew there was nothing I could do to hide those things from Aro, but at least I trusted him not to tell anyone about those things, so I didn't mind that much.

"It's always such a pleasure to read your thoughts, child. So pure" Aro breathed, his eyes still closed. Alec shifted beside me, but did not interfere.

"You will become an extraordinary immortal" Aro finished as he let go of my hand.

"I do hope that's a good thing, Sir" I blushed slightly, hoping I wasn't being rude. I still hadn't quite figured out what was appropriate in the presence of the Volturi heads. I knew the guard called them 'Master', but I felt that as long as I was still human, I wasn't quite in the position to do the same.

"I hope so too. Can we get a move on, brother? The human stink and it's almost time to feast" Caius growled in annoyance and my blush deepened. The blond really didn't seem to like me much, but then again, he didn't seem to like anyone much – other than his wife who I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. Athenedora, I think Heidi told me was the wife of Caius, while Sulspicia was Aro's and Didyme the dead wife to Marcus and sister to Aro. I had felt so bad for Marcus when I heard about Didyme's death. No wonder he always seemed so distant and indifferent.

"Certainly. Noel, I've summoned you because the date is finally set. I'm going to turn you the day after Christmas. Unless, Alec wants to do the honor?" he said giving Alec a questioning look. Alec met my eyes and seemed rather pained for a moment, but it was over before I even had time to breathe, so I wasn't sure if it had only been my imagination.

"If that's what you wish, Master" he bowed slightly and Aro clapped his hands together.

"Good, then it's decided" I felt a bit dizzy. I don't know what I had expected, but this… this just seemed so sudden. Christmas was only a few months away!

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave" Aro said as Alec moved to take me back the way we came. I looked up at the dark haired, ancient vampire who gestured towards the double doors.

"Bring her in" he said with slightly hidden amusement. Cauis rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearly not wanting to be there. I looked to the doors with a mix of dread and curiosity. Aro hadn't brought my mother into this, right? If so, that would mean she either joined the Volturi or got killed. I didn't want either for her, because then Trevor would be all alone and… I didn't think mom would be able to handle something like that.

The doors glided open and before I had time to blink, something – or rather _someone_ – rushed through the doors and almost tackled me to the ground. Alec growled warningly, ready to rip away whoever was clinging to my person.

"Chill, witch-boy, this is _my_ ginger" a familiar voice hissed and my eyes welled up.

"Beth?" gosh, even my voice sounded shaky. My 'attacker' let go of me and a familiar pair of eyes met mine – except these weren't brown, but bright red. I let out a gasp.

"You're a… a…" I started shakily, forgetting completely about our audience.

"A vampire, you freak, yes, I'm a vampire – and I've been this way long before I met your sorry little ass" she rolled her eyes, still having a solid grip on me. Alec hissed and made me aware of the many pair of eyes watching us.

"Beth! Your language!" I breathed. I didn't know why she always shocked me so. I should've gotten used to her curses and rudeness by now.

"Don't give me that. Why the hell are you with the Volturi, you clumsy little human?! I turn my back to you a week and then your mom calls me _crying_ to tell me that you freaking disappeared in Volterra! What the hell?! I thought you were dead and I had to come beat some Volturi-ass" she shrieked, completely ignoring everyone around us.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else, Beth" I suggested. I turned towards Aro with a blush.

"If it's ok with you, Sir?" I had to verify. This was, after all, their home and therefor, their rules.

"Yes, you girls have a lot to talk about. Nice to see you again, Elizabeth" Aro smiled, but Beth only huffed – her rudeness almost made my breath hitch. She took my hand and started dragging me towards the corridor from which I came previously, muttering about my 'scent being goddamn everywhere'. Alec hurried after us, sending daggers towards my best friend who completely ignored him.

"Is this your room?" she asked as we reached it, but didn't wait for an answer before stomping in as if she owned the place. Felix and Heidi was still there waiting for me to return, but quickly turned towards us with a questioning look.

"Who…?" started Felix, but Beth didn't let him finish.

"Shush it, Shrek. No time for unnecessary questions"

"It's Beth" I breathed not sure if I should be happy about her being here or cry for the same reason. I had forgotten how rude she could be, but I still loved her. Despite the name-calling, she was my very best friend and someone I could always count on. Besides, I knew she didn't mean to be hurtful and I didn't really mind her calling me names – though some of them I would prefer not to be called.

"Apparently Noel's best friend is a vampire" Alec scowled and slumped down in one of my armchairs. I let Beth pull me to the bed and sat down across from her. This still didn't feel quite real – with having her here and all. I was getting a bit dizzy.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Heidi muttered with a roll of her eyes, but luckily, Beth didn't comment.

"Spill. Now" she demanded of me and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"There's not much to spill, Beth. I just wanted to see Volterra and then I met Heidi at the plaza" I smiled, but Beth was practically spluttering with anger.

"You, _what_?! Well, of course, you just accidentally went to the vampire capital and were _fished_ by Barbie over there. Doesn't the human magnet usually bring humans to Volterra from all over the world and not inside the city? Well, that's not important! How the hell did you survive coming over for lunch?!" she shrieked so loudly, Felix had to cover his ears and Heidi grimaced. Alec just scowled silently in the chair. Was he really that mad about Beth being here?

"Hey, freak, focus!" Beth snapped her fingers in front of my face and I blushed slightly.

"Aro says I have some sort of talent"

"Yes, the talent of being the most un-fucking-lucky klutz in the entire goddamn world! Man, I knew I should never have let you move to Italy" she was now pacing back and forth on my floor. The others were watching her somewhat timidly. Beth was a force of nature, so I wasn't surprised.

"How on Earth did you two become friends?!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed, making Beth stop to glare daggers at her and I turned to look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"She thinks I'm too much of a bitch to be friends with such a dense little human like yourself, strawberry head"

"Would you stop calling her names?!" Alec jumped up from the chair, his hands culled up in balls. I stood from the bed.

"Or what, lover-boy? You're gonna cut off my senses? Tear me to pieces in front of sweet, innocent, little Noel" Beth smirked while hugging me close and leaning her chin on my shoulder. Alec was practically shaking with anger.

"Beth! You're being rude! Alec would never hurt my friends. Stop being ridiculous" I sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long day, if I were to spend it with both of them.

"Don't be so sure, Noel" Alec growled and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he was angry. My heartbeat quickened. What was I thinking?! Focus, Noel, Alec was always handsome. Oh, this is so not helping! I forced myself to return back to reality before my thoughts got too sidetracked.

Beth just giggled cruelly. Did she have to do that? Couldn't she see she was just making things worse?

"Oh, did you hear that? You're scaring her, lover-boy" Beth nuzzled her nose against my neck. A flash of pain crossed Alec's face before his expression turned void of emotion. That's when I snapped. I rarely got angry, but even though Beth was my best friend and I loved her, I couldn't tolerate her being mean to Alec. She enjoyed agitating people by being extremely rude far too much. I brushed her off and looked her in the eyes.

"Beth! That's enough! Would you _please_ try to be nice?! I had really missed you and needed your advice, and when it turns out you're actually a vampire and I can therefore talk to you, you… you… do this!" I yelled. Ok, maybe 'yelled' wasn't exactly it, but I raised my voice considerately.

Beth's smile grew wider and she gave me a quick hug.

"Good, you're ok. When I heard you were with the Volturi, I freaked! Don't ever scare me like that again, stupid" she smiled and tousled my hair. I pouted, trying not to smile at her, as I was still mad about her hurting Alec.

"Stop that, I'm still angry" I pouted childishly, but she only laughed.

"That's good too. You know I had to make sure that you like witch-boy, so it wasn't just one-sided puppy-love from his side" she planted a quick kiss on my cheek before turning towards Alec – who seemed as dumbstruck as Felix and Heidi.

"If you hurt her, I have to kill you, you know?" she winked at him before strolling towards the door as if she was walking on a catwalk. She turned in the doorway.

"I'll see you later, sugar. Tootles" she winked at me and I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. So typical. Couldn't that girl just do something normally? If she wanted to know about that stuff, she could've just asked instead of playing those mind-games.

I slowly turned towards the others.

"I'm sorry about Beth. She can be a bit… much"

"You don't say" Felix muttered still seeming to be a bit in shock. Heidi shook her head as if she was still trying to process what just happened. Alec had crossed his arms across his chest and refused to meet my eyes. I sighed.

"Well, it's almost dinner-time. Afton must be back from the airport with a fine group by now. Felix, are you coming?" Heidi broke the silence and moments later, I was alone with Alec – trying not to think about what Heidi just said. I would never get used to their way of looking at humans – as if we were nothing but cattle.

"I'm so sorry, Alec" I warily stepped closer to him, but didn't dare to touch him. I wasn't sure if he would want that when he was still mad. He sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Don't apologize for her. Nothing of what just happened is your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry for losing my temper. I don't want you to be scared of me" he truly looked sorry and it broke my heart. I took both his hands in mine and caught his gaze. He barely closed his fingers around mine as if he was afraid of hurting me. I gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I could never be scared of you" I smiled, but it fell as he pulled his hands from mine.

"I heard your heartbeat quicken, Noel" he said accusingly as if that closed the discussion.

"So? My heartbeat always quickens when you're around. I just…" I blushed.

"For a moment, I thought you looked rather handsome when you are angry" I mumbled embarrassedly. Now it was my turn to avoid his eyes.

"What?"

"Well, I always think you're very good-looking, but I just noticed that…" he quickly shut up my ramblings with a peck on the cheek. I blushed deeply and couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. He chuckled and gently put his cold hands on either side of my face. It felt good against my heated cheeks. I met his red eyes that were slightly darker than usually. He needed to feed too.

"You're so cute, princess" he smiled widely without any trace of a condescending tone. My heart fluttered and I wanted to kiss him so bad. For a moment, I thought he would lean in and meet my lips with his, but I never found out if that was his intension as someone knocked on my door. He let go of me after placing a delicate kiss on my nose, and I went to open the door in a bit of a daze.

"Oh, hello, Demitri, what are you doing here?"

"Fetching Alec" he smiled at me before looking over my shoulder.

"You have to come now, if you want anything" he said and Alec nodded. I shivered, trying not to think about what they were going to eat.


	5. Chapter 5: Without you - David Guetta

**AN: Thank you all so very much for following, putting this story as a favorite etc. It means everything to me that someone is reading and enjoying it. **

**Chapter 5: Without you – David Guetta**

**Alec POV**

There was no word for it. I hated Noel's best friend. I was even at the point where I had wished she were human just so she couldn't be in Noel's life anymore – but I instantly felt bad for that thought. Noel deserved all the happiness in the world and if this _Beth_ could help give her that, then I might as well suck it up.

"There you are, lover-boy. Have you seen my little ginger anywhere? She disappeared again. You know, I think she is running away from you, witch-boy. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she really don't fancy you all that much. Not that I can blame her. You _are_ a trillion times older than she is after all. It's kind of disgusting actually. Could it be described as pedophilia? Hmm, I'm not sure" ok, I take it back. I wanted her out of here! Unfortunately, for me she seemed to stick around like a parasite and she had the unfortunate habit of showing up everywhere.

"Shut up! It's not pedophilia! We're physically the same age" I snapped without looking at her. I really didn't want to deal with this. I had already turned to walk in the opposite direction as her, but of course, she was now following me. I didn't know what her problem was and honestly I really didn't give a rat's ass. I had enough trouble controlling myself so I wouldn't rip her to pieces and send every little bit of her in different direction in the world. Maybe I could get away with burying part of her in Kalahari and then some other part high up in the Himalayas? It shouldn't take too long and Noel never had to know a thing.

"And that's all that matters, isn't it? Being _physically_ compatible" she said in a way too suggestive tone. I curled my hands up into fits and refused to answer that question. It hadn't been what I meant, and it was none of her goddamn business.

"Why are you two even friends?! You're the most despicable person I've ever met and she…" I turned to confront her as the click of her heels started to pester me. Noel was… there was no word for it. She was so innocent and sweet it almost hurt. She was clumsy and seemed to be in constant need of assistant even though she would never ask for it. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes upon, but she didn't seem to notice or even know that. Instead, she saw the beauty in everything around her and made the world seem a brighter place. Did that sound cheesy? I didn't really care if that was so.

"When I first met her, it hadn't been my intention to become her best friend, you know. We were both at a boarding school in England. I thought her little innocent act was intriguing and I wanted to see if it was just that: an act. I picked on her. Destroyed her digital camera. Started rumors behind her back. Made other girls pick on her. You get the drift. Nevertheless, she never blamed me for any of it. She either thought I had done something on accident or that I simply hadn't done anything to be cruel to her. That it was just the way I showed affection or something. Stupid girl" the she-devil smiled – and not her usual cruel, condescending smirk, but a real smile. It must've been that smile that made me listen to her instead of punch her brains out. Why did it not surprise me that she did all that to Noel? _My_ Noel!

"I'm not even sure when I stopped trying to get on her nerves and became her friend. I guess I'm still trying to make her react badly to my antics or I just want her attention. But I love that girl to death, and this is the last place or situation I want her to be in. No matter what kind of gift Aro thinks she is going to have as a vampire, she would never be able to use it to his advantage – unless he suddenly becomes peacemaker of the world. Not likely. She would never forgive herself if she was either tricked or pushed into using whatever gift she possesses to do others harm, no matter what crime the Volturi thinks they have committed" she continued almost sadly and I knew she was right. I would never openly admit that I agreed with her, but I knew everything she just said was the truth.

"The thing I'm most scared of is her first year. I fear killing a human could be the end of her and I don't know how to protect her from that" I said in a quiet voice. If anyone had told me an hour earlier that I would have a sincere conversation with this pestilence of an immortal, I would have deemed them mental and torn them to pieces. Or made Jane torture them back into normality.

Beth looked at me solemnly for a few moments, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking - not that I wanted to. She was most likely trying to find a way to use my little confession against me. I was already regretting ever opening my mouth.

"You'll just have to try. Vampires doesn't necessarily have to eat human blood" I was surprised she answered seriously.

"Aro wouldn't like one of his guards going vegan" I argued, quickly recovering over my momentarily shock.

"Then she will destroy herself with her self-blaming and I don't think Aro wants a broken guard either"

I curled my hands into fists yet again, but loosened up after a moment. The parasite on heels was right. Again.

It would have been better if Noel had never come to Volterra that day. If Heidi hadn't picked her up along with those other victims. If Aro hadn't been the one to approach her in the throne room. No! No matter what would happen in the future, I could never wish for Noel's death. It pained my undead heart even to think about it. I just wished… I wished she had never moved to Italy. I knew I would never have met her then, but it was worth sacrificing that if it meant she would be happy and alive.

"We can't change the past, Alec, but we can strive to make to the future more bearable or even better. At least, that's what the klutz told me once" she made a grimace, clearly not comfortable. Well, suck it up, I never been comfortable one second with her here.

..:-:..

"Chelsea! Have you seen Noel?" I asked as soon as I spotted the tall woman. She was walking towards the throne room with Corin – most likely going to see Aro. I was surprised she even left his side. Moreover, Corin always stayed with the wives. Well, I wasn't one to meddle in Aro's affairs. He would do what was best and if he needed them both, it would have to be in a very important matter.

They both turned to look at me with secretive smiles as I approached.

"You just missed her. I'm not sure _where_ she is as we speak, but she is currently turning Demitri and Felix into a pair of five year olds" Chelsea smiled in amusement clearly recalling something funny. This was getting ridiculous. I was anxious to find Noel as she had been avoiding me for the past week and a half – more or less. She had been avoiding Beth too, but that was different. I was more than happy she avoided that she-devil, but avoiding _me_! That hurt.

I sighed heavily.

"You know, Alec, if you care for the human you better try to work on a truce with Elizabeth" Corin interjected and I sighed yet again. I knew that, all right! Not to mention, even though I just had a heart to heart with the she-devil yesterday, I still didn't like her any better.

"It's not my fault! _She_ keeps being an outright bitch!" I couldn't help but raise my voice a little, to which Chelsea raised her eyebrow at me. I was never one to let my temper get the best of me that was Jane's department. I was the leaned-back, calculating one while Jane openly showed her frustrations and let her temper get the best of her.

"Then be the grown-up of the two of you. Noel is surely tired of your constant bickering – just like the rest of us – but she is either too nice to tell you or too tired of doing so. Put yourself in her shoes. Her boyfriend and best friend can't be in the same room. That got to sting" Corin shrugged, not really caring, but obviously wanted the whole thing done and over with. I hated when everyone was right. Wait… did she just call me Noel's boyfr…

"Alec!" of course Jane had to come around the corner. I turned around to meet my sister's furious gaze. Tom trailed after her like the lost puppy he was. Seriously, I liked the guy and he was good to my sister, but he was so whipped! It was a wonder he hadn't realized it yet, but I guess it was for the better. He outweighed my sister's temperamental and a tad sadistic nature. They were harmonious together and that says a lot! Jane was… happy with him, though she never showed it in public, I knew she appreciated and loved Tom – or she would have tortured and dismembered him long ago. She is not exactly the person to 'put up with someone' unnecessarily.

"Yes, dear sister?" I said in mock innocence. I did enjoy teasing her, especially when she was mad. And that was not just because I knew she would never use her gift on me.

"Get your human under control! She's running wildly all over the place with Felix and Demitri as her lapdogs! It's a nuisance with all that insane giggling and yelling!" my sister complained. Corin and Chelsea had already disappeared down the corridor, clearly taking advantage of the opportunity to go back to their duties.

"They were just playing around. I think they're pretending to be James Bond or Ethan Hunt, or something" Tom explained, not the least bit affected by his mate's rage. That might be one other reason why he was so perfect for her. He could deal with Jane's temperamental nature and he never backed down for her when she was throwing one of her hissy fits like she was doing now – though this was a mild one. Most people backed away from her because of her power. Not that she was a victim on the matter. She didn't like most people either. Even as a human, she liked to keep to herself. Well… ourselves. As we used to always be together before Tom - and now Noel - came along. It was so weird not spending close to every moment of every day in each other's company anymore, but… it was also strangely liberating. I still loved her just as dearly as ever, but it was nice being… detached to put it frankly.

"Where did you see her?!" I asked, but Jane simply crossed her arms and looked away. I rolled my eyes at her childishness – I know, very hypocritical of me. Let her be offended if that's what she wanted.

"They went to the clock tower" Tom smiled wryly with a toss of his head in the said direction. I nodded my thanks and ran towards the clock tower. I caught their scent here and there, but it was always faint. I started to grow impatient. Would that stupid girl just stop running and hiding?! I needed to speak with her. I needed to see her. It had been days since I last saw her – literally! Felix and Demitri wouldn't even let me near her room anymore as if I was some sort of decease-bearing leper! They might be responsible for her safety, but I wasn't a risk to her dammit!

We hadn't even had time to discuss how I was suddenly chosen to be the one to turn her, because that stupid, obnoxious best friend of her showed up! I wasn't even sure how I felt about it – but I had strongly mixed feelings about. On one hand I was glad to be the one to do it, but on the other hand… I just wasn't sure I could do it when it came down to it. It would be like killing her. I knew she would become an immortal, but she would also lose so much – like her constant blushing and her dead-give-away of a heartbeat. Those were things I loved and adored about her and… turning her would take all that away. I knew turning her was the only way she could stay with me. Our conversation from our first and only date still haunted me. I was scared shitless of her maybe changing her mind about becoming a vampire and choosing death over immortality – over _me_. If she wanted to die rather than live forever I wasn't sure what I would do. I don't think I could ever let her go, but I also didn't want to live an eternity in regret. There was nothing more poisonous than that and it would only make her fade away. She needed to _want_ it and I needed to know she wasn't still second-guessing her choice. And I needed to make sure she actually wanted me to turn her.

I rushed up the dusty stairs of the rarely visited clock tower. Their scent grew stronger and soon I could hear the sound of a steady heartbeat. Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump. If my own heart hadn't been dead and unmoving I might have thought the heartbeat to be mine. It disseminated to my entire being. I momentarily closed my eyes and took in the sound. It was so beautiful to me, almost sacred. It was the sign of my love's presence, her life. Seriously, I was falling fast and hard. It was a wonder Jane hadn't given me hell about it yet – oh wait, she had, multiple times.

Another sound joined the steady drum of her heart: her laughter and whispered words. It seemed she indeed was playing around with her two bodyguards. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. As I reached the top of the stairs, I felt the need to take a deep breath, though I did not need the air. I knew Felix and Demitri was aware of my presence, though they did not seem to make Noel aware of it. I silently thanked them for finally letting me near her. I was on the verge of using my gift if they hadn't stopped acting as an Alec-deflecting force field. Yeah, I had no idea what I was internally babbling about. Desperation does that to a man, you know - even an undead one.

I opened the creaking, wooden door to find the trio sitting Indian-style on the dusty floor. You could see the back of the clock behind them with the many gears ticking slowly in the gran installation. You could even glimpse the inverted numbers through the giant clockwork if.

"Oh, Alec, you found us" her voice floated airily towards me and rolled around me like a delicate blanket. Her heartbeat quickened much to my amusement. I always adored how her heartbeat seemed to speed up when I came closer. I wasn't dense or naïve like her – cute as it was. I knew her body reacted to my presence and I had to admit it was a giant boost for my ego – though I'm sure Heidi would tell me I didn't need any boosts on that front. She met my eyes with a small smile and a twinkle in those lovely blue orbs of hers. I returned her smile, even though that had not been my first intend. I wanted to talk to her. Ask her why she found the need to avoid me. However, as soon as I saw her, I found it didn't matter as much. What mattered was that look on her face as if her day just got better because of me. She was the sun and stars to me. I don't even know when I got to feel this way towards her. When I first saw her when Aro had spared her life because of something, he saw in her, I had felt a strange pull. At first, I had thought it to be a mere attraction because of her obvious beauty, but now I knew better. She was supposed to be my mate and I just had to be patient until she realized this too. I wouldn't say I would wait forever, because not even I was that patient if she didn't figure out her feelings towards me soon, I might have to push her a teeny tiny bit.

"It wasn't easy. I'm surprised you managed to keep yourself hidden from both Beth and me this long" I smiled, not daring to step into the room as if I would be invading something sacred.

"I had help" she blushed. I could hear the rush of her blood as she did so. It was a good thing she wasn't my blood-singer, or her constant blushing would have driven me mad by now. Demitri smirked at me while Felix stood.

"Let's go, Demitri. Noel, come find us_ when_ you need some saving" he half-joked.

"Or yell" Demitri grinned as they made their way towards the door. I had to step a few paces away from the door in order for them to get past, but I didn't move any closer to Noel who was still sitting peacefully at the floor. She looked so small and unreal sitting in the dust with the dim light flowing in through the clock behind her. The rays of sun that had managed to get through was reflecting specks of dust, making the room look more dreamlike than it were in reality. The sun played lazily with her hair, making it look almost as if it was on fire. Her baby-blue eyes twinkled at me with the same open and carefree look about them as always, though there was a tint of guilt to be traced in her expression. Her clothes were a little tousled and slightly dusty from sitting in there. I couldn't help but notice that she weren't wearing one of her many sundresses today, but instead wore tight jeans that complemented her legs and the shirt she was wearing hung loosely around her torso. Her sweet scent teased my senses and the most welcoming way. I could almost feel the mortal heat radiating off her from all the way over here.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you" she smiled serenely at them. My observations hadn't lasted more than a millisecond. Felix chuckled before giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes. As if, I would hurt her or make her upset. Well, I was happy she had someone to look after her other than just me.

I looked back at her when we were finally alone. I could hear the others move almost silently down the flight of stairs. Noel hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. She had started fidgeting with her hair, not willing to meet my eyes now that we were alone. Good. Then she was aware of what might be coming.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, still not moving from my spot near the door. She then met my eyes with a sorry look. Man, I had to keep strong, if I didn't want her to get away with this! She didn't even know how cute she looked with those puppy-dog eyes of hers.

"I didn't mean to, I just… I don't know how else to get you two's attention. It's not like you listen to me when I'm saying anything" she said quietly and I, of course, couldn't help but feel bad. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

"She started it" I heard myself say. Great, now I felt bad _and_ extremely childish - more than I did before.

"I know" she offered me yet another of her tiny smiles. She gently padded the space beside her as a silent invitation. I felt my body move on its own accord and before I knew it, I was sitting beside her on the dirty moth-eaten floor. I felt like an awkward teenage boy sitting beside his school-crush, which was almost funny when you thought about it. Here I was, a centuries old vampire trapped in a 15 years old***** body that had never been in love before I met her and all I could do was hang on to a childish urge to blame her best friend instead of taking the responsibility upon myself. Chelsea and Corin was right. I really did need to grow up. If Beth didn't want to lay differences aside, I had to be the one to do so anyway.

I tentatively took her hand that was still fidgeting with her hair and met her blue eyes. I forced back a smile as her heartbeat leapt.

"Can you forgive my stubborn childishness? I promise I'll try to tolerate her. Or die trying" I couldn't help adding the last part in a teasing note. She smiled widely.

"That's all I wanted. Well, not you dying and there really is nothing to forgive. An apology would have been more than enough actually" she started rambling and I smiled wryly as she blushed in embarrassment. I placed a quick kiss on her nose and reveled in the quickened pace of her heart. I wondered for the billionth time how her body would react if I kissed those rosy lips of hers. How heavenly it would be to let my hands wander across her pale, soft skin. Feel her pulse under my fingertips. Hear her…

Snap out of it! I couldn't think like that! It could have immense consequences if I were to give in to those wants. She was so pure and innocent. I did not dare to risk ruining that. She was so precious to me and though I would love nothing more than to have a more physical relationship with her, I almost didn't even dare think of it - at least not while she was still human. It was too risky. She was far too fragile and soft for me to lose any kind of control.

Man, this must have been like for that mind reader in the Olympic coven. Arg, now I'm comparing myself to those _vegetarians_. I might not dislike them as much as my sister did, but I did not care for them either. They had been nothing but trouble since Isabella joined them – and as a human too!

Focus, Alec, focus!

Noel pulled me back to reality as she delicately laid her head on my shoulder. I tensed at first, her scent enveloped me in a cocoon of mandarins, roses and strawberries, but I soon relaxed and rested my head against hers. Ah, if a heaven truly existed this would be it. I put my arm around her tiny frame just to keep her closer – or maybe I just wanted to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Or maybe both.

"Can we stay like this for a while? I have missed you, though I guess that's my own fault" she giggled quietly and I could feel the vibrations go through her body. I chuckled. I wanted nothing more than stay like this.

"I forgive you" I teased though I had missed her more than I cared to admit. She giggled again. It was contagious, her happiness. It made my unmoving heart soar.

She shifted slightly so that she was leaning more against my side than before, her head now resting against my chest just above my still heart. She sighed contently.

"It's so weird that you don't have a heartbeat" she muttered as if talking to herself, but I of course heard her clearly.

"That's what you get for being dead" I answered in a half serious note. She was silent for a moment.

"I can't imagine not having a heartbeat of my own" she said almost melancholically as if she had already been turned. I held her a little closer to my side. I found that I didn't want to talk about that - not yet anyway. It could wait. There were still a few months to Christmas. We had time. I sighed. Who was I kidding?

"Me neither"

..:-:..

"Explain to me again, why we're doing this" I wanted to know, as we climbed the highest tree in the garden. It was an old apple tree, not more than a few meters and the branches were easy to climb. Noel had pulled me by the hand to the garden a few minutes ago from the clock tower, leading me straight towards the tree we were now trying to climb. She was on a branch above mine when she decided we were up high enough and she sat down on a steady-looking branch that could easily hold us both. She smiled happily at me as I sat down beside her, waiting for an answer.

"Sometimes it's nice to do something for no reason whatsoever other than just doing it. I think it's good for the soul to sometimes do something with no purpose" she reflected in a dreamlike voice. I felt a smile tug at my lips at her words. I should've known she would've made me climb several meters up in an apple tree for no reason whatsoever. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. The sound of her fluttering heart was the sweetest music to me.

"Then what now?" I asked, looking forward to what she might come up with next. She was swinging her legs almost lazily back and forth in the empty air under us, a light blush decorating her pale cheeks.

"I don't know. That's the beauty of it, isn't it?" she smiled serenely, raising her camera to look on the world around us through it. She rarely left her room without that monstrous thing. It seemed so heavy when it hung around her delicate neck, but she never seemed to take notice of it, as if it had simply become a part of her being.

"The sun is going down soon. Have you eaten yet?" I asked casually. She was such an airhead; she often forgot to eat if one didn't remind her.

She turned the camera in my direction, but didn't take a picture, simply looking at me through the lens.

"Now that you mention it, actually no" she smiled goofily and lowered the camera. I smiled wryly as she confirmed my suspicion. She quickly lifted the camera and took a picture of me with a triumphant smile. I was so used to her taking random pictures of me and everything around her; I didn't even get surprised anymore.

"Yes! I got it" she smiled and leaned closer towards me to show me her newest edition to her trillion of pictures. Felix had to give her a laptop for her to store her many pictures as the camera's memory had been filled more than once already.

"See, see!" she breathed passionately with a twinkle in her eyes. I smiled widely at her enthusiasm. I loved how fired up she got over photography. She could take a picture of the simplest, every-day object and still act as if Christmas had come early.

I compliantly glanced down at the picture of me smiling wryly at the camera. I couldn't see why she got so worked up about it, as there was nothing special about the picture. Yeah, it was beautifully taken and I looked good, but that was just one of the benefits of being a vampire. I never liked getting my picture taken. Maybe I was just old-fashioned. I was after all born in a time where humans were so superstitious and afraid of everything that was different that they burned so-called witches.

"Let me take one of you. You're a much more fascinating subject than me" I winked at her and took her camera, not waiting for an answer. She smiled with a blush.

"That's not true" she said almost getting outraged at the thought. I chuckled and brought the camera to my face. She was still blushing furiously as she offered me a tiny smile.

"I'm far more comfortable _behind_ the camera" she argued.

"Too bad, now smile" I ordered with a smile of my own. She gave me an awkward look.

"I'm no good at posing" she told me. I had to try something, if I wanted a good picture were she didn't smile stiffly at me. She was so shy and obviously didn't like being the subject of attention. I gently lowered the camera and tilted my head slightly to the side. What could I do?

"What?" she asked taking notice of me being up to something. I smiled mischievously as I came up with something and lifted the camera again.

"Nothing" I told her innocently before continuing.

"Just… tell me how you got the camera" I asked truly curious though I was trying something too. She got a melancholically look about her face and the softest of smiles played across her lips.

"My brother, Trevor, gave it to me as a birthday gift a few years ago. I had long wanted a professional camera other than disposables and my digital one. I used up all the memory in a day or two because I was so happy about getting it, Trevor and mom actually got a little sick of me those days" while she talked I discreetly took a few pictures. She was beautiful even though there was something sad about it in the moment. I knew she missed her family immensely, but I also knew there was nothing I could possibly do. It would be like signing their death sentence if she came to visit them, and if she simply went to see them without them knowing, it would only make matters worse. I lowered the camera to rest on my lap. I could say nothing that would make her loss any easier. I didn't even fully understand it. I hadn't loved my family like she did hers. I hadn't even cared for anyone in my family other than Jane and I had never been kept from her like Noel was being prevented from seeing her family. I guess I would hate it, if I couldn't go see Jane whenever I wanted like I had been able to my entire life – or should I say: afterlife.

Noel met my eyes still wearing that soft smile of hers, but it quickly grew wider and less melancholically.

"I don't regret how my life has turned out, Alec" she said as if she had heard my thoughts and I almost felt heartbroken. I was very torn on this matter. On one hand, I wanted her to be happy even if that wasn't necessarily with me, but on the other hand, I wasn't sure I could truly live without her. I knew there was no way I could let go of her now that she was here, but I also knew how selfish that was of me. The one thing I didn't know was if this life was truly what was the best thing for her, if death were more gentle for her or if I wished for her to never have come into my life in the first place.

"How can you not?" I had to ask. She took the camera and hung it on a branch before turning to me yet again. She gently took my hand and met my eyes. It was always unnerving for me to see her being serious. Maybe that was because it rarely happened. Yes, she had a situational awareness as she knew what times called for, but most of the time she was just so carefree and happy as if nothing could bring her down.

"For one, I'm living in what seems like a fairy tale to me" she smiled and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. It was more like a nightmare than a fairy tale, but I knew she would never agree with me. For some unknown reason to me, she didn't seem to naturally fear us vampires. She had even told me about thinking we were death angels when she first saw us. Angels! That was a comparison I hadn't heard ever before.

"And if I hadn't been included in the Volturi – or at least on the way to be included – I would never have met Felix, Demitri or Heidi… or you" she blushed deeply and her heartbeat quickened. My own would have jumped if it could. I knew she was physically attracted to me as I could easily hear and see it, though she didn't know herself yet, but that didn't necessarily mean she loved me like I loved her. I wanted desperately for it to be true, but I didn't dare to read too much into her words - or physical reaction. She was too sweet and dense to come with underlying meanings. Don't get me wrong, I like that part of her, but it just made me so confused sometimes. Weird, when she is so straightforward, one would think it would be easier to tell what she was thinking or feeling. Yes, I know she told me she liked me just before that she-devil of a best friend came along, but with Noel, one couldn't be quite sure if it was meant as a friendly comment or something more.

"Me?" I pushed. I know. I know. But I couldn't help it.

"Of course" she said matter-of-factly. I sighed. Heidi was right. If I wanted Noel to know of my feelings, I would have to spell it out for her, but I wasn't ready for that yet. As a vampire, I had gotten used to having all the time in the world, which was why I never hurried anything unnecessarily. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing in this situation. Noel wouldn't be human for more than a few more months, but then we would have an eternity to figure things out.

Still, I couldn't help but feel as though time was slipping through my fingers.

**AN: *yeah, I know Alec and Jane was turned when they were 12-13 years old, but I thought 15 fitted a little better – I have "consulted" with wikipedia for twilight just to be sure on certain details such as that... I don't feel like I make much sense, so I'm just gonna shut up now.**

**I hope you enjoyed my Alec POV and I'll try uploading next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes - David Bowie

**Chapter 6: Changes – David Bowie**

As I lay in bed the following morning after Alec and mine's little adventure in the apple tree, I couldn't help but recall the last few weeks. To say that they had been boring or eventless would be a lie and a serious understatement. Beth had come and gone in the Volturi castle as she pleased much to… well, most of the Volturi guards dismay – especially Alec's. He really didn't like her and whenever he even had sensed her being near, he tried to steal me away, but she always seemed to find us. I had felt like a toy being pulled at by two disagreeing children and it was rather tiring – but it hadn't gotten much better, though they seemed to… tolerate each other now. Spending time with the two of them separately was nice, but I had wished they could lay aside their differences and at least try to tolerate each other. They were both very important to me, and I would love for them to at least not look at each other as if they wanted to rip each other's throats out… literally.

I smiled slightly as I thought about a certain moment.

_I was hiding from both Alec and Beth with the help of Felix and Demitri. We were all three stuffed into a cupboard with several brooms, buckets and detergents. I had found it a bit odd for the Volturi to have something as normal in their castle, but I guess they needed to clean the place once in a while – I had discovered there was these kind of cupboards all over the place._

"_This is silly, Noel. They are both vampires and will easily be able to find us – especially since you can't turn off that heartbeat or breathing of yours" Demitri smirked. There was so little space, we had no room to move and I could feel Demitri's breath in my hair as he spoke. The smell of the detergents was strong to even my nose. I couldn't imagine how bad it must've been for my two friends._

"_Well, you're not helping, now shush" I whispered and strained my ears to listen if anything happened outside. Ok, I admit, this was truly ridiculous, but… I needed a break from Alec and Beth until they pulled themselves together and grew up. If they wouldn't listen when I told them to lay differences aside and not bicker all the time, I had to get their attention some other way. Besides, this was kind of fun!_

"_All I'm saying is…" Demitri began, but just then the door opened and I yelped as we all fell stumbling out. We all landed in a messy pile on the floor, tangled up in each other. It was a wonder the two of them hadn't reacted faster – a stumbling vampire had to be a very rare sight._

"_I think we have to find a better hideout. This one has been compromised" Felix commented in a teasing note as we all looked up at Corin and Chelsea who had a questioning eyebrow raised at us._

"_Hiding from Alec? Or Elizabeth?" Chelsea asked. She was actually one of the few who seemed to like my best friend. I hadn't talked much with Chelsea myself, but from what I could tell, she was a lot like Beth – just a tad more… controlled. Strong-willed, superior in her own mind and never bothered to sugarcoat much that came out of her mouth – if anything. _

"_Both" Demitri smirked and looked exasperatedly around as if the two people of topic would pop up out of thin air._

"_I don't think they are anywhere near. Come on, we don't have much time to spare. We have to find a new place to hide" he said as if he was some sort of secret agent on a mission in a very cheesy movie. I giggled._

"_Demitri, do I have to remind you of your gift?" Corin asked with a wry smile at his antics. _

"Oh, brilliant! You're awake" Heidi observed, ready to hand me a pile of clothes. When did she get around to choose an outfit for me today? Oh, well.

"Pft" Beth was perching on one of my armchairs, clearly not in the mind of moving any time soon. She found it hilarious how Heidi was set on dressing me all the time. I obediently took the clothes from Heidi and went to the bathroom to change. Demitri was sitting in the chair opposite of Beth. He didn't mind her company and I could often find them teasing each other in a friendly manner. Just as I moved to close the door, Beth flashed into the bathroom, quickly settling down on the edge of the bathtub. I still had to adjust to her being a vampire, so every time she did something… supernatural, my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't you want to close that door?" she asked nonchalantly as she inspected her manicured, pink nails. I reluctantly closed the door and put the clothes Heidi gave me on the counter beside the sink.

I turned on the water and started washing my face. It wasn't unusual for Beth to invade whatever privacy I had left, but I was used to it from boarding school.

"Ew, is this what you're going to wear? I like the underwear, but the sundress?! It looks like something my dead mother used to wear. In the 1800s" she complained holding up said dress as if it was poisonous or something.

"Then your mother must have had an excellent taste because that dress is perfect, not to mention fashionable!" Heidi almost yelled from the other side of the door. I had already changed my underwear and was reaching for the dress.

"Don't start, Bethy. Just let me get dressed" I whined, but she pulled it out of reach.

"No way am I going to let my best friend wear this dreadful thing" she said and tossed the dress aside. I rolled my eyes. She was being overdramatic. The dress was pretty and simple in a light blue.

She opened the door without warning and strolled towards my wardrobe. I quickly covered my half-naked body with a towel and ran after her.

"Beth!" I spluttered in embarrassment while Demitri laughed good-naturedly. Heidi had crossed her arms across her chest and was now tapping her foot impatiently. She hated how Beth always tried to get a say in what I wore. It was Alec and Beth all over again! Just… slightly different.

"Beth, can't you just choose my outfit tomorrow and let Heidi choose for today?" I asked hopeful as I reached her. She was already going through all my clothes with a scrutinizing glare.

"I'm guessing _she_ bought your clothes too, huh?" she asked, completely ignoring what I just said.

"This is not going to do. There isn't… oh, wait!" she took out a black pencil skirt and a peach-colored tank top.

"This ought to do at least until _I_ get around to buy you something" she smirked and handed me the two pieces of clothes. I didn't even know that was in my closet, but I took it on with only a tiny sigh.

Beth turned her scrutinizing look to me as I stood uncomfortably in front of her. Then she placed a pair of dreadfully high stilettos at my feet. I sighed yet again, but knew I couldn't argue with her. Despite everything, I had actually gotten better in walking in heels, though I still tripped and got incredible sore.

"Good, good, now stand still" she told me as she started doing my hair. She didn't do much, just puffing it up a little in a casual manner.

"I just brushed it, you know" I smiled at her and she stuck out her tongue at me in response. She pulled out her purse and quickly found a mascara and lip-gloss. I knew better than to object so I simply let her do her magic. When she was done, she stepped back like a painter would step back to observe ones piece of art.

"It will do" she nodded not completely satisfied and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"You're going to buy me something revealing, aren't you?" I asked knowing the answer all too well as we walked out of my closet. Well, she walked and I wobbled.

"What have you done to her?!" Heidi gasped as if Beth had cut off all of my hair. Demitri was looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open. I blushed a bright red. The clothes felt all too tight as they revealed all my curves – not that I had that many.

"Alec is going to kill you, Beth" Demitri chuckled and she winked at him. I pouted. She hadn't dressed me up like this just to bother Alec, right?

"Oh, don't give me that look, Noel" Beth grinned at me and poked my cheek.

"I can't even look at that" Heidi all but scowled and left my room in a rush. I couldn't help feeling guilty, but before I had time to go after her, Beth had grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room and down one corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a bad feeling.

"Shopping, of course" she grinned and I started.

"Now?" she did say she wanted to buy me new clothes, but I didn't think she meant right away!

"Why not?" she argued and I could come up with nothing as to why now wasn't a good time as any, so I silently let her drag me out in town. _Without permission!_

..:-:..

"So… how are things with Alec?" Beth asked nonchalantly as she looked through yet another rag of clothes. She had quickly decided Volterra had nothing to offer – clothe wise – so she had swung me onto her back without a warning and ran off towards Siena. I had spent the first hour looking over my shoulder and feeling anxious. I hadn't gotten permission to leave the castle much less go this far. I did wish we wouldn't get into too much trouble for this. Well, after a couple of hours with Beth telling me to relax and not be ridiculous – which I weren't! – I started to at least not show my anxiousness and pay more attention to my best friend.

"Are _you_ asking me about _Alec_? I thought you didn't like him" I smiled wryly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't particularly like him. He is dangerous to you, evil and I think his sister is the Devil reincarnated, but he treats you good and knowing you, you will need my help" she defended and my smile grew.

"Just answer the question, you dimwit" she smiled at me with another roll of her eyes. She was wearing brown contacts as we were moving openly around among humans. I couldn't help but wonder how weird it would be when I was turned and moved like this through society. Would I feel like an outsider? Would I look at people differently when I was no longer the same species as them?

"Could you be a bit more specific?" I asked forcing myself back to topic. The thought of Alec made my insides flutter and my palms a bit sweaty. My heart sped up and my cheeks flushed. That couldn't possibly be a good sign. I had these… symptoms for a rather long time now, but it didn't feel as if something was _wrong_. Rather… it felt as though everything was just right.

Beth almost violently discarded a shirt back on to the hanger before turning to me.

"I don't know what would be worse: you being too dense to know what I'm talking about or you pretending to not know what I'm talking about" she sighed exasperatedly and I looked at her wide-eyed. Pretending? What pretending? Oh, dear, had I missed something she said again?

She sighed yet again, but this time with an amused smile before she snaked her arm around mine and pulled me towards the stores accessories.

"This is what I love about you, freak. It's a wonder no one has taken advantage of you yet" she sounded almost as if she was praising me, but I knew it was her way of teasing me for being too gullible – according to her, that is. I blushed slightly.

"What I meant, my sweetling, was if you and Alec dearest have kissed yet. I know better than to ask if you have done the dirty deed. I already asked Demitri, so I know you two have gone on a date – which is ridiculously long ago if you ask me" she smiled almost wickedly and my blush deepened.

"No! We haven't! Kissed that is" I said in a bit of an outrage. Why was she even asking?! It wasn't that I hadn't thought about it or wanted to, but… how did she know?! Or was she just asking out of curiosity? Or was it something else? Goodness, I would get a headache before figuring out how Beth's brain worked.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Do you want to? Hell, that's a stupid question too! Your raised heartbeat can be heart miles away" she smiled teasingly and nudged me playfully. I was almost spluttering with embarrassment. Why had I never thought of that?! Every single vampire in the Volturi castle could probably hear every time my heart jumped.

"Oh, don't fret, little one, we will find the perfect outfit for you and you know what I always says…"

"… there's nothing a beautiful dress or a nice pair of shoes can't fix" I finished with her and she winked at me. I giggled and on we went to the next store. I never knew how clothes or accessories could change anything other than how you looked in the moment you wore it, but Beth worshiped fashion and everything money could buy. At the boarding school, she had covered an entire wall with cutouts from magazines in her room. The closet that had been standard interior in every room hadn't been able to hold all her clothes and instead her room had looked as if the closet had thrown up or outright exploded.


	7. Chapter 7: Hold me now - Johnny Logan

**AN: Thank you all for favoriting, reviewing and following. You know you're great!**

**Chapter 7: Hold me now – Johnny Logan**

"You can't just take her out of the castle whenever you like! What if something had happened?! You didn't bring Felix or at least Demitri! You didn't even tell anyone!" Alec yelled angrily at Beth. He had jumped her as soon as we stepped foot in the castle again an hour ago. I had tried going between them, but Felix had held me back and told me I shouldn't be bothered. I wasn't so sure. They were still arguing just as furiously as they did an hour ago and it didn't seem they would come to terms with each other anytime soon. I sighed silently. Here I thought they just started to get at least a tiny bit along. I guess they were back to square one again, then.

"I take her goddamn wherever I want to take her! She might be your precious Volturi's prisoner, but she is _my_ best friend! She deserves to enjoy what little freedom she has left before you turn her into one of Aro's puppets!" Beth yelled back. By now I was just about ready to cover my ears like a little child that didn't want to hear his or hers parent argue. I looked tentatively up at Felix, silently asking him if he wasn't going to do something, but he just gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I guess the only reason we hadn't left them to it, was to make sure they didn't tear each other's throats out.

"She won't be a puppet and I know what she deserves! You're not the only one who cares about her, so get down from that high horse! But taking her out without telling us or taking a guard to look after her is too reckless! The Volturi has too many enemies for you to take her out like that! What if one of those enemies had showed up, huh?!"

"I would've had to kill them, of course" Beth crossed her arms and lifted her chin in a challenging manner. Alec let out a sound of pure frustration, pulling at his hair. Why was he getting so worked up?

"Alec, nothing happened. I'm fine, see?" I dared to speak up, though a bit tentatively. I didn't like it when those I cared about fought. He turned to give me a resigned and frustrated look.

"But there could have. It's too dangerous. Too risky. You could've gotten hurt. You could've…" he started as he came closer. He gently caressed my cheek as if to make sure I really was ok. I offered him a tiny reassuring smile, but he didn't return it. Instead, he turned towards Beth yet again.

"What would you have done it she got hurt on your watch? Maybe then you could get down to reality and realize the sun doesn't revolve around you" he snarled at her. She let her arms fall and curled her hands into fists.

"Don't you talk to me like that, witch-boy. I'm not stupid. Don't you think I made sure we were out of danger? I have looked out for her far longer than you have" she hissed right back.

"It's a miracle nothing happened yet, then" Alec said almost smugly and she hissed wordlessly at him.

"Enough, both of you, you doesn't get anywhere with this other than upsetting Noel. I'm taking her to the kitchen and you two better work things out or I'll smack your heads together until you do" Felix warned them and I started at his threat. He wouldn't! Would he?

None of them answered and they childishly refused to look at one another.

"I don't have to stay and make sure you behave, do I?" Felix lifted a questionable eyebrow. He even sounded like an adult scolding two misbehaving children. I found it wiser not to say anything. They wouldn't listen anyway. They were still both too frustrated and angry to think clearly in the moment.

"Come, Noel" Felix smiled at me and offered me his arm. I took it with a soft smile. I might as well leave them to it – I actually was quite hungry.

"It's still so weird seeing Alec get worked up. He has always been so calm and collected, but never when it comes to you. I swear, I'll never get tired of it" Felix reflected in amusement as we went.

"Do you think they will go back to hating each other again?" I asked almost timidly as we walked in my human pace towards the castle's great kitchen and the human cook. I assumed they had hired him after I got here. He seemed to live near the kitchen because he was always ready to make me anything at any point of the day – it was too much really, having my very own private cook, that is.

"Yeah, they'll come around. They both care about you very much and I think that's actually the problem" he said as if speaking to himself.

"How come?"

"They both love you – in different ways, of course – and they both want you to themselves. I don't think they like to share you" he smirked at me and I blinked in confusion.

"But… I spend time with you, Demitri and Heidi all the time too" they wasn't bickering like that with them.

"Yes, but I don't think they see us as much of a threat" he scratched the back of his head as if unsure how to put it. I still didn't quite get it.

"A threat?" I started and had to swallow. How was they are threat to each other when it came to me? It wasn't a competition as to who spent most time with me. Right?

"Yeah. Beth has known you the longest and Alec is jealous of that, even though he would never admit it. Moreover, I think Beth is scared of losing you to Alec. It doesn't help anything that they are both stubborn and their personalities crash like hell" he explained with a wry smile and I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

"But she knows she'll never lose me, right?"

"Sure, but, you know, she can't help it" he stated simply and held the door for me as we reached the kitchen. I let go of his arm, as we couldn't both fit through the door at the same time and…

I let out a shriek as the floor came crashing towards me, but I never hit it.

"Be careful now. Why do you always forget that step it there?" Felix smirked as he helped me to my feet. I blushed. I seemed to repeatedly trip down from that extra steep step that led into the kitchen.

"Where is Mr. Caffarelli?" the cook who the Volturi had hired just for me, Bruno Caffarelli.

"He'll be right here" Felix barely finished the sentence before Mr. Caffarelli joined us in the oversized Volturi kitchen. He was wiping his forehead and top of his bald head with his handkerchief as always, but he seemed even more fidgety than usually. I came to stand beside him, as he shakily took out a cutting board and a ladle.

"Are you ok, Mr. Caffarelli?" I asked in concern. Felix was still standing by the door with a lifted eyebrow and a look in his eyes as if the cook had gone mad.

"Oh, la mia bella, I fine. Why you ask?" he said in thick Italian accent, not looking at either of us as he was about to chop an onion with the ladle. I gently took the ladle from him and handed him a knife. He offered me a thin smile. Something was up with him. He was usually much livelier, though he always seemed nervous. His hands was shaking so much I feared he might chop his fingers off rather than the onion. I gently took the knife from him and smiled encouragingly at him – though he still wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Why don't I make dinner today and you relax. I believe you need it more than I do" I offered, but didn't wait for an answer before I got to work. He usually never let me help him. I think that was because he had been told to be of my service, but I wasn't sure. He could just be the kind of man who liked to do things on his own. But today he let me. Mr. Caffarelli wiped his forehead yet again as he muttered something in Italian.

"I see you got this under control then. I'll be back in half an hour" Felix told me, completely disregarding the cook who seemed even more uncomfortable than before – which was weird considering he usually lightened more up when there was no vampires around. Then he was gone. It wasn't unusual for whoever guard that was with me to the kitchen to leave as they worked 24/7 and even if they did spend a lot of time with me, they still had work to do.

"Are you sure you're quite alright?" I had to ask again as I finished chopping onion, carrots and champions.

"Si. Si…" and then he started muttering Italian yet again. It almost sounded as though he was praying, but I knew nothing Italian whatsoever – other than a very limited amount of words – so I couldn't be sure. Alec had said he wanted to teach me, but I had a hard time concentrating at times. When I was little mom thought I had ADHD, but the doctor proved her wrong. Then my brother just settled on calling me an airhead.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I had the chance, someone covered my mouth with their hand. The hand was cool enough for me to know it was a vampire, not to mention how silent and quick everything happened. At first, I thought it might be Felix messing with me, but then the person spoke right next to my ear.

"So you're the pet, eh?" the voice was foreign to me and gave me the creeps. Nothing ever gave me the creeps other than worms – and that was just because they were a weird mixture between snakes and caterpillar. I mean, pick a side, mister! You can't just be both and then settle for eating rotten things all day! Did you know the fear of worms was called vermiphobia? I didn't know that before Trevor googled it once for me, but… Well, I didn't really fear the little guys, they just creeped me out. Goodness, my weirdness really didn't matter in the moment!

I tried to scream, but the hand effectively muffled the sound. My assailant had an arm around my lower torso. I kicked and tried to scratch my way free, but my resistance proved futile of course. I was only human against a vampire, and I wasn't even strong by human standards. The grip around me tightened until it was hurtful and I gasped with pain into the hand. My eyes welled up at the pain and it was a wonder my ribs didn't break.

"Feisty one, ain't ya? No wonder the Volturi bastards broke their own rules to keep you, little girl" my assailant whispered with a sick sort of amusement and an accent I couldn't quite place as he spoke so quietly. He could be French… or maybe Spanish. I wasn't sure.

Mr. Caffarelli came into view, but he was shaking violently as he leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, wiping his head and refusing to look in my direction. I desperately tried to make eye contact, but to no avail. Why wouldn't he look at me? Why wouldn't he help me? What was happening?!

"Can't wait to see what they'll do when they realize their precious little pet is missing" someone chuckled, but I couldn't see who – though it wasn't my assailant who spoke. That made at least two people. My heart pounded and I tried even harder to get free. Whoever was holding me started to pull me backwards with a quiet laughter as if the situation amused him immensely. The other one, the one who had spoken last, came into view – or at least, I assumed that was the other one. It was without a doubt a vampire. I had never seen him before and even if he was handsome as every immortal was, there was nothing truly special about him. He seemed so… everyday normal. I don't know how to explain it. There was just nothing villain-y about him, but the next thing he did certainly wasn't everyday normal.

He grabbed Mr. Caffarelli with almost ridiculously ease even though the cook struggled furiously to get free. My eyes widened in horror as the stranger bit down on Mr. Caffarelli's neck. I tried to scream, but the hand cut off the sound. The person holding me stiffened slightly. I remembered how Felix once told me about vampires' blood thirst and how even the tiniest smell of it could send a vampire into a crazed frenzy. He had assured me every Volturi member had a very good control over their thirst and it helped that they fed on a regular basis. However, he had also warned me about how even the most controlled vampire could lose their self-control if they detected freshly spilled blood. He had told me all that because of my clumsiness and the therefore ever evident risk of me hurting myself enough to bleed – like that time when I fell down those flight of stairs in the south-wing and hit my head or the other time when Heidi made me wear high heels for the first time. Well, the last one wasn't really my clumsiness' fault more my stubbornness and when I fell done those stairs, I only fell a few steps before Demitri came rushing to help me – and I swear, they never let me go anywhere alone anymore, not that I minded the company.

I hoped my assailant had good control over his blood-thirst. I instantly felt guilty for thinking that. Here I was, looking at Mr. Caffarelli who didn't have a fighting chance and was now getting more and more pale as life was drained from him. I could feel myself leaning forward towards him as if I could somehow help him, but I was restrained from moving much. My hands was locked around my assailants wrist, but I didn't try to get free. I wanted to look away. God, I wanted nothing more than to just look away, but I couldn't. Tears spilled over and made my assailant's hand get wet, but I didn't care. Him and his stupid friend could just go a certain place and do a certain thing to themselves which Trevor had once told a boy in middle school when said boy showed me.

"Come on, Greg, we don't have much time" my assailant hissed, getting impatient. He was already backing towards where I knew the kitchen's backdoor was placed.

No! No, they couldn't take me! They couldn't just kill Mr. Caffarelli! He had made me pancakes with blueberries and vanilla-crème every Sunday morning! They couldn't do this!

I kept struggling as I was pulled out of the kitchen – I couldn't see Mr. Caffarelli nor his… murderer anymore, but I faintly heard the thud of his body hitting the floor. No!

"Keep struggling, girl, and I'll hit you unconscious" my assailant whispered warningly in my ear and I kept still. He chuckled nastily.

"Good girl"

As soon as the other one, Greg, came, I was lifted up and they ran through the castle. Everything around us was a blur, but I could still feel the changes around us as they ran outside. I knew the castle would be far behind us in no time and I couldn't help but wonder why no one stopped them. Why they haven't been caught. I considered the Volturi castle for the highest secured place in the world. There were – vampire! -guards everywhere and half of them had gifts in some way or the other.

When my assailant finally removed his hand from my mouth I knew it was far too late to scream – and I didn't even dare anymore. I was scared out of my mind. Everything I could think about was Mr. Caffarelli. And how Felix only went away for a brief moment. Oh, Felix. He would blame himself for this. Had they discovered that I was missing yet? Had Alec…

Alec!

..:-:..

I hadn't the faintest idea where I was when we finally stopped, but I didn't think we were in Italy anymore. The house in front of us looked abandoned and like something from a horror-movie. I didn't want to go in there. It wasn't that I found it scary, because it was a rather interesting place I wouldn't have minded exploring with my Nikon if circumstances had been different, but… there was something about the place. I was certain a lion's den had the same aura about it, the same feel of a luring threat. Yes, this place certainly was a lion's den.

And I was being taken straight into it.

There were more vampires inside and they all gave me looks varying between hunger, disgust or interest. I didn't like it. This sort of attention was even worse than the sort the Volturi guard gave me. I felt in serious danger at this place.

My assailant all but pushed me forward and I, of course, tripped over my own two feet and landed on the dirty floor with a wham.

"Oh goodness" I muttered as I had scrapped my knee on the rough wooden floor. My tears had dried, but I could still feel the trace of them on my cheeks. I tried not thinking about poor Mr. Caffarelli and focus on what happened around me, but it was difficult. I just hoped he had been found by now. It would be cruel to leave him lying on the kitchen floor like a discarded rack. He had been so sweet to me even though he had always been so afraid of the Volturi for some reason. Would they give him a proper burial? I hoped so. It wasn't his fault that he had died.

"You didn't have to push her that hard" came a female voice in front of me, but there was no concern or regret to be traced – only slightly hidden amusement and... something I couldn't quite put a finger on. I looked up at the person who had spoken with a blush. A woman in her mid-twenties was lying casually on an antique chaise longue in faded red. It looked rather old and worn-down, but she didn't seem to notice – or mind. She, herself, was wearing an elegant and beautiful golden dress that clung to her body in all the right ways. It was the kind of dress I could never pull off, but would look stunning on Beth or Heidi. The whole thing looked like something taken right out of a fashion magazine. If fashion magazines oozed of danger and hate – all directed at me for some reason. Oh boy.

"It wasn't that hard" argued my assailant with a chuckle as if it was just a simple joke being played out. I didn't get it, but the others seemed to as they all chuckled or smiled at the comment. There was about ten or fifteen vampires in the – what I assumed – once so grand living room.

As I unsteadily stood up, I tentatively looked around. There wasn't many furniture in the room, but everything was just as antique and unkempt as the chaise longue. I especially took notice of the chandelier that seemed to host more spiders and their webs than the cave in which Shelob lived in Lord of the rings – I used to have LOTR-marathons with Trevor before he moved away from home and we came to live in Italy. It was our thing.

I wondered if they had simply let the interior stay the way it was when this place was built – what I assumed was centuries ago – and just not bothered taking care of the place. At least, it looked that way with the dust, webs, pierced wallpaper with almost completely faded pattern and all.

"Did you take care of the cook?" she asked my assailant and Greg. My heart clenched at the reminder of Mr. Caffarelli. Had his death been planned? Why?

"Just like you asked, my lady" Greg smirked smugly as he stepped back to one of the walls with a bow. I had to admit. The woman really did make you feel as though you were in the presence of royalty – if royalty was scary and intimidating, which I guess some of them were as some kings in history had been ruthless. I couldn't think of a name in the moment, but I figured it didn't really matter. What mattered was how I had gotten myself into this mess.

"Good. We want the Volturi to be aware of the severity of the situation. They need to know we're not messing around. That we are serious" the woman smiled with satisfaction, before turning her attention towards me.

"Human, do you know why you're here?" asked the woman with slightly raised voice as if speaking to a child or a hearing-impaired. My mouth felt completely dry and my legs quite wobbly from not being used for who knows how long.

"No, ma'am, sorry" I had no idea why I added the last part. This was the person who had ordered the murder of Mr. Caffarelli, for Pete's sake! I blushed deeply as she raised a delicate eyebrow at me. She slowly rose from the chaise longue and moved towards me with a grace I would never be able to show. Gosh, this must be how a zebra feels when the lion moves towards it on the savanna. I had never felt this instinctively fear before, not even when I thought Aro was going to kill me – before I knew he was Aro and there was such a thing as vampires and the Volturi. Before my life changed.

"So polite you are. What's your name, human?" she asked as she slowly moved around me. I felt the need to spin around with her, but I stood my ground. For some reason, I felt that was the wisest thing to do.

"Noel Donovan" well, my whole name was Noel Lily Donovan and the cause of my middle name was mom's obsession with Harry Potter – Trevor's middle name was James. She used to read the books to Trevor and me when we were little. She wasn't one of those moms who screamed every time something HP related was mentioned, but she did break into a smile and become all dorky – as Trevor called it.

Holy moly, I had to stop doing that! Back to reality, Noel! Gosh!

"Well, Noel, you see, you're here, because the Volturi slaughtered my mate, Nathaniel, a few decades ago" the woman told me, but that still didn't explain anything. I knew she was an authority of some kind and I had gathered these vampires weren't exactly big fans of the Volturi, but I still had no idea what that had to do with me – not even if the Volturi had did what she accused them of which I couldn't quite comprehend. I wasn't even officially part of the Volturi yet. It was a wonder they even knew of me. Besides, the Volturi only punished bad people then that must mean this mate of hers had done something bad or illegal. Yes, killing him was wrong no matter what he had done, but they must've known what they were doing, right?

"I'm sorry about your loss and with all due respect, but I don't see what…" I began.

"What it has to do with you?" she cut me off with an amused smile. I gulped and knew it was futile to hide my fear. They already knew – and it amused them. Just like my words seemed to cause them great entertainment for some reason. Personally, I didn't see the fun in any of this. I just wanted to get back to the Volturi, to Alec. I didn't care why I was there if only I could get back.

"Everything, dearie, _everything_" she was instantly in front of me, grabbing my chin as she tilted my head upwards. The scent of some very expensive perfume or other attacked my nostrils. My heartbeat sped up treacherously in instant shock and fear. This woman was truly terrifying.

"You see, I have long waited for an opportunity such as this. The Volturi has finally made a mistake by keeping you human in their care, leaving you vulnerable and easy to get to. I have had my people spy long enough on them to know they care for you for some reason. Have they ever told you how they uphold their so-called laws?" she smiled wickedly, violently letting go of my chin. She slowly walked back to the chaise longue before elegantly settling herself back on it and looking at me.

"I know you don't understand this to the fullest and I won't bother explaining my reasons to a mere human even if this human is the Volturi's pet. However, I will tell you, that the most important reason as to why you are here is because you are a weak spot to not only the Volturi as a whole, but to that ratchet witch-twin to Alec who helped kill my Nathaniel. From what I have learned, you two have grown quite close and that, little Noel, is what we have been waiting for in a long time"

She tilted her head to the side as a sign to a man with a little ponytail on her right side, who had been standing in the shadows behind her. The man moved silently forward.

"My lady?"

"Take her away, Walter. The cellar should do and keep an eye on her" she said in a non-caring note with a wave that was nothing more than a little flick of her wrist. The man, Walter, nodded and walked towards me before roughly grabbing my left arm. He all but yanked me after him and I had to walk backwards in order not to fall – I doubted he would let me pick myself up if I did, as he most likely would just pull me across the floor.

"But… wait" I heard myself mutter. There was something missing. Something didn't seem right. I looked up at the woman, though she barely seemed to register me now that she was done talking to me, but I knew she had heard me.

"Demitri… he can… he will track me. He will find me" I said with a mixture of hope and dread. He would bring the cavalry. These people would know that, then why…

"That's exactly what we were hoping" the smile she gave me made me feel as though something slimy just crawled down my spine. The others seemed to find amusement in her words and that only made my unease and fear grow.

Oh dear. Oh boy. What had I gotten myself into? Alec would be so mad!


	8. Chapter 8: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

**Chapter 8: Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**Alec POV**

"Alec!" Felix ran onto my room without warning, but as soon as I looked at him, I threw my book aside and new something was up.

"You should come with me" he told me in a solemn voice. Dread filled me and the worst scenarios plopped into my head. If Felix acted like this and didn't just tell me what was the matter right away… it had to be something to do with…

"What happened?" I swear if that stupid best friend of hers had done something…

"There has been a breech in our security. The cook is dead" he told me as we ran to the kitchen. I clenched my hands into fists. Please just let that be the problem. Please don't let it have anything to do with Noel. As we came closer to the kitchen, the sweet smell of newly spilled blood reached my nostrils. I had to hold my breath, but my throat still burned. Good thing I had recently fed.

"One more thing" Felix put a hand on my upper arm and efficiently stopping me before we turned the corner to the kitchen.

"I had left Noel with him. I only meant to be gone half an hour. I had no idea someone would break in and take…" he defended himself, clearly torn up about the whole thing, but I didn't let him finish as I rushed the last few meters to the kitchen.

Jane and Tom were standing outside the kitchen door clearly waiting for us, because they moved towards us when we got closer.

"Alec, she is gone" Jane stated in a dead tone, and took my hand. She wasn't one to openly show affection, but I knew she was sorry for me and she would help me get my revenge if I said the word – and Aro's gave his blessings of course. I squeezed her hand as a silent thank you and she let go with the tiniest of nods.

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting in the kitchen. I knew the cook was dead – I could smell him a long way down the corridors – but… I don't know. Other than the body of the fat cook and some blood, there really was no sign of intruders. Sure, their scent was easy to detect behind the evident smell of a certain red liquid, but I was too upset to take much notice of the delicious smell.

"She didn't put up a struggle" one of the newer guard members whose name I hadn't bothered remembering stated, making me want to rip his arm off.

"No shit, Sherlock. She was a human who was taken by vampires, Einstein" Beth said in annoyance looking as though she had the same desire to release this individual from a limb or two. The guard of subject seemed flustered and stepped back a few paces as if he wanted to go unnoticed. Fine by me if that would rid us of his stupidity. However, he was right. The kitchen was disturbingly clean. It seemed so wrong in some way. A terrible crime had been committed here and I wasn't talking about that replaceable cook. I just couldn't fathom how the kidnappers had gotten inside without being noticed.

"Alec" Felix gave me a look and I knew he was wondering how I could be this calm. I wasn't even sure myself. I wanted to trash the place and hunt these bastards down so that I could kill them as slow and painfully as possible for even thinking of hurting my Noel. I was scared out of my wits for her well-being and I couldn't remember ever feeling this much pain – not even when I was burned at the stake with Jane or when she lost her temper and used her power on me. I felt as though I was at breaking point and if someone as much as touched me or just said the wrong thing I would crumble.

But I had to keep myself together. The rational part of my brain begged me to think things through and the old Alec was already doing so. I knew whoever took her, hadn't been _after _her. The Volturi had nothing if not enemies, but the question was who was suicidal and stupid enough to attack of this openly. They hadn't exactly hidden their trail and even if they had, Demitri would easily be able to track them – if he hadn't already. This was common knowledge so whoever was behind this wanted us to be able to find them, which indicated some sort of trap for us to walk into. Now the only question was how many we should expect to be up against to know how many we should go to deal with this. It couldn't be a newborn army, as we would've known if someone was creating immortals – newborns was messy and easy to spot. Then that left this to be a coven. None of the known covens was any kind of a threat, maybe except the Olympian coven with their lapdogs behind them, but kidnapping an innocent human girl wasn't their style. Besides, they would never pick a fight with us again. They wouldn't dare.

Well, we'll just have to gather some guards and be on our way - if Aro would allow us to go, but I saw no reason why not. This was not just personal for me. Getting past our security unnoticed and steal away someone who was as good as a part of the Volturi was a slap in the face for all of us. It wouldn't go unpunished. And if the unlikely scenario should occur and Aro did not give us permission to fetch Noel and punish the culprit, I…

I felt something pull at my insides as if someone had put a fishhook on my intestines and started pulling. Would I go against Aro and the Volturi to save what I considered as mine? I belonged in the Volturi and I loved my life there – erh, afterlife, I guess – but I found I loved Noel even more. But, was that enough? Was I willing to sacrifice everything I had worked for and essentially Jane too, for the human I had fallen in love with?

A deep sadness rolled over me like a landslide, as I already knew the answer. I wished to everything that was holy and dear to me, that I would never have to stand at that particular crossroad.

"What a mess" it was as if he had known I had been thinking about him.

I slowly turned to look at my master. Before Noel appeared, I would have done everything to please him – and that had nothing to do with Chelsea's gift. He was still the closest Jane and I would ever have to a father – and though my adoration had never been as deep as Jane's, I still cared deeply for the peculiar man who had saved my sister and me from the flames so long ago. Betraying him wouldn't be something I could easily do and I hoped it would never come this far.

"Are we just going to stand here, staring at a smelly human's corpse while some rogue vampires has Noel?!" Beth seemed to have lost the last of her patience – if she ever possessed any, which I deeply doubted.

"Of course not, young one. Demitri, come" Aro said, reaching a hand towards the obviously concerned, but collected guard, who objected without a word. Demitri must've gotten the bastards trail, because Aro soon let go with shadow of a smile before turning to me with a calculating look in his eyes. He didn't even have to say a word for me to know what he wanted and I didn't question him. I had never been ashamed of letting him read my thoughts whenever he liked, and this was no exception. I actually wanted him to know of my most recent concerns and worries about possible desertion. He had to know how serious I was about getting Noel back. He had to let me go after her. The thought of living without her innocence or light was more unbearable to me than living without the Volturi even if that meant living without my dear sister.

"Be sure to clean up after you, when you are done" he simply said as he finally let go of my hand and I almost sprinted out of the room just then as he gave me the permission I needed. However, I did not know where to go and I would need back up even with the gift of mine. After all, it had its limitations concerning it's creeping nature, and I wasn't daft enough to go alone into a trap.

Felix, Demitri, Jane, Tom, Afton and Beth stepped forward before I even had to ask.

"Don't be back too late. We will have to go over the security of the castle as soon as possible" Aro told us before swiftly leaving the kitchen with a short order to the stupid guard from earlier to clean the kitchen and take out the "trash".

"Let's go kick some vacuous vampire ass then, ehh?" Beth smirked with an evil gleam in her eyes and for once I didn't feel the urge to rip her heart out.

"Let's make the insolent children feel the fire if they are so intent on playing with it" Jane gave a soft smile, already looking forward to using her gift on someone.

I couldn't have said it any better myself.

**AN: Wow, it's short! And I apologize. **

**I'll try making the next chapter longer, but since I've just started school again, I most likely won't update before next week. **


	9. Chapter 9: Count on me - Bruno Mars

**AN: Thank you, dear strangers, who have reviewed, followed and favorited! It means everything to me that someone reads what I'm uploading and actually likes it. **

**Don't be afraid to criticize my poor grammar or anything else, feedback of any sort is always welcome. Oh, and I apologize beforehand if this chapter comes out a bit messy – I tried not hurrying it and to be honest that really has nothing to do with it **_**if**_** this chapter is a mess. **

**I'll stop blabbering now. Enjoy… hopefully. **

**Chapter 9: Count on me – Bruno Mars**

I don't think I had ever been this hungry in my entire life! I had been left alone in the dark, moist cellar with only spiders and old wine bottles - that would most likely never be opened as company - to keep me company. The shock from everything that had happened the last few hours had settled. The hunger reminded me of why I had gone to the kitchen in the first place. I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been imprisoned, but it must've been more than just a few hours. My entire body was sore and cold from sitting on the freezing, stone floor and my nose had slowly started to run so I had to snuffle every other second.

I stood up for the umpteenth time with my hand on the moist wall beside me. I had to pull myself together. I was hungry and so what?! Mr. Caffarelli was dead and I might never see Alec again.

Alec.

Was he looking for me? Was he worried? Or mad? Were the others trying to find me?

I sighed. I was so useless. I couldn't help Mr. Caffarelli and I certainly couldn't seem to help myself. I was trapped in a house full of hateful vampires and I knew I wouldn't make it out alive. They would never let me. They were far too set on revenge to ever show me any mercy. That much I knew.

I started pacing back and forth with my hand still touching the wall as I went. It was impossible for me to make out anything. I was surrounded by a darkness that seemed far deeper than black. In the beginning, it had been unsettling for me – and it still was to some degree – but I had grown accustomed to it by now, almost. I didn't hyperventilate as I did minutes – or was it hours? – ago. I had somehow suppressed the panic, but I could still feel it right under the surface. That was why I stood up and paced back and forth every now and then, so that I wouldn't lose it completely.

"They'll come. I'm sure they will. Demitri is the best tracker in the world. They would never leave me here. They are too smart to fall into a trap. I know they are. They have years and years of experience with this sort of things. They'll come" I kept murmuring to myself. The silence in the cellar screamed at me if I didn't say anything. I knew the vampire guarding the entrance to my prison could easily hear me – and so could every other vampire in the house without a doubt – but I didn't care. If I didn't speak, I would go nuts. The only sounds in the cellar was that of tiny creatures moving swiftly across the stone floor and though I had never been afraid of either cockroaches or rodents, I didn't like not being able to _see_ them.

The pacing and murmuring to myself like a madman also helped on keeping my thoughts occupied. I didn't want to think about Mr. Caffarelli or Alec for that matter. It hurt too much to think about how the cook's death was all my fault and that I was being used against the one person I seemed to care about most. I still hadn't quite figured out my exact feelings towards him, but I knew I had been close to figuring it out. It was just out of reach, on the tip of my tongue. If only I could get the chance to discover, what I knew was right under the surface.

Suddenly the door burst open and I had to squint my eyes and hold up my hand against the sudden light that beamed through the door. My eyes ached and could barely adjust to the light though it was scarce and artificial.

"Would you shut up?! We might still need you alive, but I will not back down from breaking a leg or two, if you don't stop the infernal mutterings!" my guard yelled. It was the man with the ponytail. My heart was pounding rapidly against my ribcage as if I had been a scared little bird with a broken wing standing in front of a cat. He wouldn't honestly hurt me, would he? I was defenseless.

"I'll try" I heard myself squeak. I had been murmuring to myself for hours on end and my voice was worn. My throat throbbed from being used far too much.

"You better" he snapped before turning to close the door and leave me once more in utterly darkness. I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought. I had never been truly scared of the dark, but this sort of darkness terrified me.

"Please!" I hurried to say and reached out as if that would stop him, though I did not move away from the wall – my other hand still resting upon the rough surface.

"Tell me your name at least" I said rather hoarsely. I was desperate to keep him here, to have just the tiniest bit of company if only for a moment. I felt as though I had been left in that cellar for days, though I knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours.

"I do not owe you anything, least of all the courtesy of conversation, Volturi-lover" he spat out the nickname as if it was something distasteful. An odd calm settled over me. I let both my hands fall and stepped a pace forward – away from the weird safety the wall had seemed to provide me.

"No, but I would enjoy some company" my voice sounded almost serene in an unfamiliar manner. I didn't know what had suddenly come over me. Maybe I had finally snapped, but if this was how it was like being crazy, I didn't think I would mind as much. Then again, people always said one doesn't know if they are truly mad.

The guard hesitated and looked at me with a hint of… sympathy? I wasn't sure I had read his expression right. Only a moment ago, he had hissed and scolded me for talking to myself. For him to suddenly feel sympathy for me was a bit far-fetched, wasn't it?

"I'm Raoul Pearce" he said monotonously and I gave a slight nod.

"I'm Noel Donovan"

"I know" he seemed annoyed with me, but not angry anymore. I guess that was a good sign, right?

"Can I call you Raoul?"

"It is my name" he snapped.

I smiled. I was happy he was talking to me. It felt as though I had been holding my breath and I could finally release it.

"I will still break your leg, if you keep talking to yourself" he said without the force and dangerous aura as before. It seemed like more of a reminder to himself than a threat to me; still I nodded with understanding as if it was just something he would have to do. I still wasn't quite sure if it had just been empty threats.

"But I'm talking to _you_ right now" I tried. I didn't want him to go and close the door again. I had just gotten used to the light that barely reached me across the stone floor of the cellar. I was standing in the shadows and didn't dare to step into the light just yet. I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was afraid Raoul would leave if I moved.

He turned his body fully towards mine and crossed his arms. His features wasn't hidden in shadows to me as I had gotten used to the light and I could see he wasn't sure if he even wanted to talk to me or leave me to my craziness. Maybe he figured I would be more compliant if he yielded to my need of human – well, not human in this case – contact.

"I'm not just going to stand here all day, if there's something you want to talk about, get going" he said after a moment of silence and I blushed. I hadn't realized I had been spacing out.

"What do you have to do with all this? I mean, I know your leader wants personal revenge for her mate, but did you all know him too?" I asked genuinely interested. I hadn't given it much thought to be honest, but I was truly curious. To me this entire ordeal seemed like a personal vendetta – not that it wasn't justified and I certainly wasn't belittling it, but I just couldn't comprehend how everyone _but_ the woman was fitting in to this plan.

"No, I didn't have the pleasure to meet Nathaniel, but it's not just a headless game to us, if that's what you think. The Volturi have wronged each and every one of us in some way or the other. They think they can simply take control of the entire world and make their own rules when it's to their own personal gain. We shouldn't have to hide from the humans. The predator doesn't hide from the prey"

He was getting fired-up at the end of his speech and almost snarled at me, as if it was my fault alone.

"But… you can't just murder and kill people! There has to be order and balance" I was confused. Was this more than simple vengeance? Was something larger brewing? Gosh, that sounded melodramatic even in my own head.

"What can the humans do? Your weapons are useless against us and we are by far superior" he seemed so self-assured by this as if it was only natural to think the way he and his… friends did.

"That maybe so, but not all vampires wants or believe they have to rise above the laws like you do" I stated calmly. I knew there was by far more humans in the world than vampires and only a very little amount of these vampires actually considered humans equal or at least respected them. The Volturi was only doing a job no one else wanted to do. I knew it was nasty and I didn't want to know everything about what exactly the Volturi did, but I had faith in them. I knew Alec loved the Volturi and he took pride in being a part of it – he was always content when he came back from a mission – and I knew most of the Volturi felt the same way. I couldn't speak for the vampires outside of the Volturi as I hadn't met any other than Beth, but she disliked most people especially someone who tried to tell her how to live or what to do.

I just couldn't believe that the Volturi was as oppressive and heartless as Raoul made them out to be. Maybe I was just too emotionally involved to know. Or maybe Raoul was being idealistic and… I don't know.

I was starting to get a headache from all of this and I just wanted to get back to Alec and everyone else.

"Or maybe they're just too cowardice to do anything about it like we do. Just you wait, others might join our cause when they learn of our defiance – and as soon as we have ripped those retched witch-twins apart and burned the pieces" he gave me a cruel smile. The thought of Alec getting hurt almost made me lose my breath and my heart started pounding. I wanted him to come and save me, but… what if he… couldn't? I couldn't bear having to be the reason for his death – or any of the other guards for that matter.

The odd calm from earlier seemed to sneak up on me yet again and Raoul got a strange expression as if he could feel it too. I didn't think much of it. I was probably still just adjusting to the lighting.

"Whatever you're doing, don't! You're doing it again" he hissed angrily, but there was something else - a hint of… fear?

"Do what?" I asked in confusion and the calm left me. I wished it would come back. My ever-present panic from earlier had come back, and the calm was the only thing that kept it at bay. Now I was scared again. Scared of these vengeful vampires. Scared of never seeing Alec again. Scared of dying. Scared of being left to the darkness.

I was beginning to get a panic-attack. I would never get out of here alive, would I? Mr. Caffarelli had died for nothing and his death was utterly meaningless. I would die for something I had nothing to do with. I would die because those I cared for had killed someone in the name of the law.

"Girl? What are you doing? Pull yourself together" he seemed confused and worried now, but I knew it was not for me. I might have to die, but I had to die at the right time so that my death would make the most hurt and chaos.

I blinked a few times as if coming out of a daze and instantly heard my stomach growl rather loudly. I blushed deeply as Raoul smirked at me. He crossed his arms again, seemingly forgetting everything about his confusion just moments earlier.

"I'm not getting you anything if tha…" he began smugly, but was cut off by a loud crash. We both turned our eyes towards the ceiling. It sounded as if someone was trying to break down the entire house.

"What is happen…" I said, forgetting about my ever presence hunger that had been gnawing in my stomach for hours now. He didn't let me finish my question. Instead, he roughly grabbed my upper arm and started pulling me out of the cellar. I let out a surprised and pained gasp.

"It's show time, darling" he smiled with a cruel sort of amusement. I felt my heart sink. That couldn't be good. As soon as we stepped out on the hallway, I had to squint my eyes. There was far more lighting out there than in the cellar. Raoul didn't wait for me to get used to the light as he roughly dragged me up the metal stairs. It was a wonder I hadn't tripped. He most likely wouldn't stop to let me get to my feet.

The noise grew louder. Hisses and snarls mixed with the irregular crashing sounds. Was someone fighting? Had Alec come for me? The thought filled me with a mixture of dread and delight.

Raoul took me to the only room in the old, ramshackle house I knew. The room I had been brought to earlier when I had been "introduced" to the woman whose name I still didn't know.

My heart was pounding wildly as we entered the room with the chaise longue. Everything was chaos in there, but I still managed to spot some familiar faces. Alec was there! Dark smoke surrounded him and engulfed two of the hostile vampires making them look like zombies. It hit me I had never seen him use his gift before, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Beth, Demitri, Felix and surprisingly Afton, who I had not been expecting to come and help save me was there too, fighting their own opponent. But… were they enough to overpower the woman and her followers. Someone screamed agonizingly to my left and I saw Jane using her gift on someone. Tom was making sure no one attacked her while she was otherwise occupied.

"Good, you heard me" the woman, who had been standing in front of her chaise longue seemingly unfazed by the smaller battle going on in front of her, seemed to light up with smug glee. Alec was momentarily distracted as he was made aware of my presence. He took a step towards me almost as if an invisible string had pulled at him, but his distraction hadn't gone unnoticed. The two vampires he previously had under his control shook their heads and used the situation to grab him. I watched in absolute horror as Alec was overpowered and held down. I instinctively tried to move to help him, but Raoul still had a firm grip on my arm, and he was now dragging me towards the woman.

"Beth! Help Alec!" I yelled as I saw her all but throw her opponent through a wall that by some miracle didn't collapse completely.

She whipped her head around to meet my eyes before turning her attention towards Alec who was still struggling to get free.

"I advise all of you to stop this madness if you don't want to see my associate break the human's pretty little neck" the woman said calmly, but everyone seemed to hear her perfectly clear, because the chaos instantly evaporated. The woman's followers stepped back with malicious snarls while my friends all but seared at the woman. Alec made a move towards me, but two men grabbed him before he got more than a few steps even with vampire-speed. The woman elegantly sat down on her chaise longue with a look as if she was one step closer to victory – which I guess she was. The whole ordeal seemed so impossible. How were we ever going to get out of this? In the cellar, I had known I was never going to live, but had I believed it? It felt as though a hope I hadn't known I held was slowly sinking from me. If only there was a way to make sure Alec and the other's safety, but I knew that was just as impossible as keeping myself alive. It was them they were all after.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to point out the obvious fact that if any of you Volturi guards tries anything, I will have my friend kill your pet, so don't do anything foolish" she said in a superior tone and lounged back on the chaise longue. My mouth was completely dry and my heart was pounding, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was Alec. As our eyes met, he seemed apologetic as if this was all his fault and it made my heart ache. Didn't he see how none of this would have happened if I hadn't been too weak to even defend myself? If I had been able to fight off the intruders back at the castle, and not get dragged here, I wouldn't have been used against those I cared for.

The woman titled her head slightly and my friends were instantly restrained. Beth tried shaking off the man who tried to hold her back, but that just earned her a backhanded slap.

"Beth!" I gasped and took a step forward. I heard her murmur profanities under her breath, but my hearing was luckily not good enough to catch whatever curse words she was using this time – not that I could blame her in this situation. I felt a strong need to tell this woman and her followers a thing or two, if she did not release my friends, but I didn't think it would make any difference. I knew she was planning to kill all of us, but I also knew dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen. When you died you were simply gone – at least, that's what I believed – but if dad's suicide taught me anything then it was that life was far harder and sometimes more unmanageable than death could ever be. Nevertheless, I couldn't seem to let go of a tiny hope of getting out of this alive with the others. Even in my darkest place, I had always believed in miracles. Mom had always told me how important optimism was and that I was gifted with enough of it for both her and Trevor – though sometimes I wasn't so sure. My optimism was faltering just like my faint hope.

"Bring the girl here" the woman asked with a slightly bored voice and before I knew it, I was sitting beside her on the chaise longue. She pushed my hair away from my neck and sniffed, making my heartbeat race instinctively. Was she going to drain me in front of everyone? Would it hurt? Alec tossed aggressively to get free and Felix took a step forward.

"Ah ah ahhh" the woman smirked before violently grabbing my jaw. That was going to bruise faster than my arms, I was sure of it.

"Just let her go. Your fight is with the Volturi, not her" Tom tried to argue with her. He had an arm around Jane's shoulder. It was more likely to keep her from doing something rather than comfort, knowing Jane. I guessed she only came along because of Alec, but I was more than grateful to her for just that.

"So strange seeing the Volturi _care_" the woman sounded amused. She violently let go of me, making me whimper unintentionally. Alec snarled inhumanely and struggled. His captors chuckled and pulled at his arms, but he just kept snarling and trying to get free. To my horror, I heard the sound of something cracking. His arms! He was hurting himself!

"Alec, stop! They're going to pull your arms off! Stop!" Jane yelled angrily, but he didn't listen. The woman chuckled in amusement.

"Listen to her, Alec" she said in a singsong voice, but he didn't. The cracking noise became more prudent and I started to panic. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening!

"Stop!" I shrieked and the strange burst of calm I had experienced in the cellar came over me again, dulling my horror and worry. I wished someone would come help us, save us. Please, just… anyone! I closed my eyes and pleaded to everything that was holy, that help would come.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I let out a gasp in surprise and opened my eyes. Raoul was standing protectively in front of me while the entire room was looking at us in confusion.

"Raoul, what are you doing?" the woman stood up, looking furious. The calm quickly left me. What had just happened?

"I… I don't…" he seemed utterly confused before turning to me with a sneer.

"You" he snarled at me and I took a tentatively step back, but before I knew it, everything was chaos again. Felix tackled Raoul, Beth went straight towards the woman and the others quickly found an opponent to take down. My eyes instantly went to Alec, who shoved his shoulder into one of his restrainers' abdomen, but this movement caused him to get his other arm ripped off. I screamed and ran to him, but before I got there, the one who had killed Mr. Caffarelli stepped in front of me. The force of my sudden halt caused me to trip backwards and…

Everything erupted into pain. I was blind from it. My head felt as though it had exploded and my lungs contracted. I couldn't breathe. It was as if something heavy had been put on my chest and prevented me from getting air down my lungs. It was like that time when I fell from a tree in our backyards. I hadn't broken anything then, but this time it felt as though something was off. It wasn't a fractured bone, I was sure of that, but I didn't remember feeling this woozy after my fall all the way back and it had been a pretty bad fall.

I tried blinking rapidly as if that would make the black and purple spots disappear. I felt nauseous. My head was spinning painfully. I faintly heard someone call my name, but I wasn't sure who it was. I couldn't concentrate enough to put a face together with the voice.

I could feel myself drifting. The pain was getting more distant, but I knew that wasn't a good thing. I felt as though I had been to the dentist and they had used too much laughing gas. I was detached from my body, but still sort of bound to it.

Then I was surrounded by darkness. It wasn't like the darkness from the cellar where I could hear small feet run across the floor or feel the cold, hard surface underneath me. I couldn't feel anything around me. I couldn't hear anything. The black and purple spots had disappeared along with my nausea. There was just me.

And that terrifying darkness.

**AN: Yep, soooo, this is what I had to offer this week. I'll write the next chapter between doing my homework and trying to have a sort of social life. Hopefully I will have a chapter ready by the end of the week.**


	10. Chapter 10: Where we are - Westlife

**Chapter 10: Where we are - Westlife**

Slowly the world around me returned, but with it came the pain. I faintly heard myself groan. My head felt as if was going to explode or had already done just that. I wanted to go back into unconsciousness. I tried bringing my hands to my head, but only the left one did as I told. The other was restrained. Someone was holding it. I tried sitting up, but felt nauseous. A hand snaked behind the back of my head and another under my knees before I was lifted into the air. The movement made me groan again. I felt as though I could throw up any second. The sweet scent that filled the air like smoke didn't help. Maybe it was smoke, but it was too sweet and nauseating to be real smoke. Or maybe that was just because I was already feeling sick.

"Alec, she is bleeding" someone was saying in a panicking tone. The voice seemed so familiar to me, but I was too nauseous to put a face to it. Alec was here? I had forgotten something. Something bad had happened to him. What was it? He had gotten hurt, hadn't he?

"I know" I knew it was his voice, but I was still feeling woozy and confused.

"Let's get her back to the castle"

"Are you sure you can take her? We just put your arm back on" I wasn't sure who said this, but it made me jump. His arm! That was it! He _had_ gotten hurt! Relief rushed through my clouded mind. At least he was all right now, right? I wanted to open my eyes to make sure myself, but my eyelids felt heavy and my eyes couldn't really focus.

"Be careful"

"Alec, you have to keep talking to her. Make sure she doesn't go unconscious again. Not even for a minute"

"I know, ok!" Alec hissed. He must be the one carrying me. I could feel the vibrations go through his chest when he spoke. My head felt detached from my body and my eyes was swimming, unable to focus properly. I only knew we were moving because my nausea got worse. I hadn't even known it was possible.

"Noel, I'm right here. Stay with me, princess. It won't be long" Alec kept whispering to me as he ran. I felt so sick to my stomach it was proved difficult to utter the words I wanted. I didn't want to throw up on him, but if he didn't stop we would have a mess.

"Stop… sick" I managed to say almost silently, but luckily a vampire had good hearing, because he stopped. My world spun slightly and I felt solid ground under my feet. My head was rolling as if I was a baby that was unable to carry its own head.

"Please don't tell me she is going to puke" someone I guessed was Jane said in disgust. I was still woozy and lightheaded, but I was starting to get more attached to my own mind, though my head still ached painfully.

"Why are we stopping, jerkface?" yes, that was definitely Beth.

"She is feeling sick, Einstein" Alec hissed back at her still holding me to my feet. I bend forward and felt my stomach contract, but nothing came. My eyes welled up and I was starting to break a sweat. My empty stomach protested against my nausea. I was so cold.

"Can she go on?"

"What's the hurry? We burned them all. No one is coming after us"

"I'll go ahead and tell Aro what happened"

"Good. And make sure to get a doctor who can take a look at her"

"Noel, sweetie?" Beth put a hand on my back, where Alec had previously been drawing his hand in calming circles.

"I'm fine" I croaked weakly and moved to stand taller, but my eyes was still swimming and my head throbbed. I staggered backward and found myself in Alec's arms again. He smelled like musk and pine needles, and it was very calming. My head fell back heavily against his shoulder.

"Easy, princess" he breathed and lifted me from the ground. I clung to his shirt, but with an almost ridiculous small amount of strength. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I shivered and my teeth clattered. Why was I so cold? Maybe that was a good thing. It kept me from sleeping for now.

"Let's go" Alec said and off we went. We had to stop regularly when my nausea got too bad, but I never threw up. When we ran, Alec kept talking to me. He muttered sweet nothings or simply just told me to stay with him. I was strangely aware of my fingers that were curled weakly around his shirt. It was weird how little strength I had. I didn't remember anything happening that could cause me this. I only remembered falling. Maybe I had hit my head harder than I thought. It sure felt like it.

Please, let us just get back. I wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep for days.

..:-:..

"Noel, wake up. Noel" the voice was dreamlike, so far away. Someone was trying to pull me out of my sleep. I didn't want that. Waking up would mean feeling my head hurt and being unable to focus on anything around me. I pressed my eyes as close as possible and curled up into a ball. Let me sleep. Please let me sleep. But it was already too late. I could feel myself get more and more conscious by the second. It felt as though a bunch of dwarves was mining in my head with explosives and hatches.

"Noel, I know you're awake" the voice was closer now. It sounded amused. I loved that voice. It was deep, but soft like velvet. I would know that voice from anywhere.

"Alec" I heard myself mutter and tried to reach out after him. I didn't like him being so distant, though I knew he was sitting on the etch of my bed. His fingers intertwined with mine and I suddenly felt as if I had been holding my breath and could finally let it go. My entire body seemed to relax. I pulled at his hand for him to lie down next to me and he complied with a chuckle. Our intertwined hands were between us and he cradled me with his free arm. I snuggled closer to him, trying to focus on his presence rather than my headache – at least it wasn't as bad as before. It was able to almost ignore it now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I dared to open my eyes. I found it wasn't as difficult to focus anymore. His face filled my view from those ruby eyes to the slightly full lips. His skin was fair and pale. His dark hair was ruffled as if he had run his hands through it many times.

"I'm fine" I smiled weakly, but we both knew it wasn't true. My voice was hoarse and shaky, and so not convincing.

"Right" he smirked, but the worry was ever presence in his red eyes. My mind kept circling back to my discomfort of feeling so sick. It helped that Alec was gently rubbing my hand with his thump. The touch was featherlike, but still managed to start a fire deep within me. I really should figure out what that meant!

"The doctor said you should take some painkillers when you woke up if the headache was bothering you" he said ready to get up and get said pills if I needed them.

"Can't we just stay like this?" I whispered tiredly, weird considering I'd just woken up.

"Whatever you want, but I have to make your bed soon. You have been sleeping for quite a while and I want you to recover as fast as possible" he caressed my forehead and thimbles. My eyes fluttered close. The cool of his skin was nice against my skin that was suddenly feeling very hot. Weird considering I last remembered feeling rather cold. It wouldn't surprise me if I had a fever after my stay in that cellar for who knows how long.

"I think your fever has gone down. That's good" he muttered almost to himself. I squirmed a bit under his touch. Could he just stop worrying for a moment? I didn't have the energy for it. If I truly had a fever, I wouldn't know. It was enough having to ignore my beaming headache.

"I think you worry too much" I muttered with my eyes still closed and snuggled more into his embrace in the hopes of him letting it go. As if, I would ever be that lucky.

"Don't wiggle your way out of it. A 'I'm fine' is not going to cut it" in one swift motion he was out of the bed, pulled the covers away and took me in his arms as if I actually were a princess. I would have shrieked in surprise if a wave of nausea didn't compel me to cover my mouth with both hands. Just as I was starting to hope, I was over feeling nauseous.

"Scusi, but I do have to change the sheets" he said and slowly put me down on one of my chairs. He draped a blanket from my bed around me. I took the chance to look around while he took care of the bed. If I had just a bit more energy I would've pushed him aside and done it myself, but for once I just felt too weak to even feel guilty about being an inconvenience.

"Where are the others?" I felt weak after this little "ordeal". Alec was moving around as I had spoken, but came back to me with a glass of water that had apparently been standing on my bedside table along with an elegant, glass pitcher with water.

"For once they are not swarming this room" he gave me the glass of water and two pills I assumed was painkillers.

"I said, I didn't need them" I sighed, but took them anyway.

"You don't need them when you can skip and jump around like before" he smirked almost wickedly at me and I pouted. I had to agree with him, I most likely needed the pills and some rest, but…

I put the now half-filled glass of water on the coffee table between the two chairs and looked at my hands, though I did not see them. Two cold hands engulfed my own, sending thrills through my entire being. I smiled at him weakly.

"Mr. Caffarelli died" it felt strange saying it, as if it made it real. I couldn't help but wonder: if I got this emotional about someone dying who I barely knew, but had a fairly good relationship with, then just imagine if I had lost Alec or Beth or one of the others. I didn't think I would be able to take that.

"I know" he said quietly.

"I'm happy you're ok" I brought my hand to his shoulder as I remembered that horrible cracking noise and the look of his arm being torn out of its socket. My eyes welled up at the thought and a single tear escaped my eyes. He gently brushed the tear away with his thump before cupping my face in his hands. My eyes drifted to his as if pulled by some sort of force. My heartbeat sped up. The look in his eyes was so intense, so raw. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted before he even began as the door flung open.

"Why the hell is she out of bed?! She had a fucking concussion, dickhead!" Beth shrieked as soon as she had surveyed the room. Heidi, Demitri and Felix followed her into the room, but with much more grace and far more quietly. Alec let go of my hand only to stand defensively in front of me.

"Don't think you can come in here and lecture me! I'm the one taking care of her, not you" he snapped at her, effectively blocking her when she tried to go to me. I heaved a sigh and found the pills had worked. My headache was nothing more than a dull throb in the back of my head and the short-lived nausea had been replaced by hunger – this I discovered as the scent of soup and freshly baked bread hit my nose. Felix was carrying a tray. He smirked at me when he saw my expression.

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" he said in a teasing note. Alec was still childishly keeping Beth from getting near me and I knew it could quickly erupt into a fight, but in that moment, I didn't care. Felix was bringing me food! I had to hold back in order not to swallow everything before chewing properly. Heidi sat down in the chair next to me and gave me an all-over.

"You need a shower" she stated and I blushed with my mouth full of delicious bread. She didn't mean right now, right?

"Let her eat before you start playing with her" Demitri grinned and Heidi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. Don't let my hair color fool you" Heidi tossed her hair behind her back for emphasis. Strange how everyone's bickering made me so comfortable. I was happy they weren't fussing openly around me. Yes, they were acting more careful around me than usually, but they were still acting… normal.

"Do you seriously think you know anything about how to take care of a human?" Beth continued somewhere in the background, but I didn't have the energy to bother telling her and Alec to calm down.

"More than you do! She has been sleeping for almost two days" Alec snapped right back at her in a close to childish fashion.

I quietly ate my food while watching my friends. Did they even know how grateful I was for all of them? I was so lucky to be able to call these people my friends.

"Oh, just let me through, moron! What do you think I would do to her?! Corrupt her?! Because that's impossible. Believe me, I've tried" Beth smirked, but still stomped her left foot in frustration making her stiletto click loudly against the wooden floor. Alec hissed at her dangerously, startling me enough to drop the spoon.

"Stop, both of you! Act your age" Felix scolded as he caught the spoon before it hit the floor. They all turned to look at me with worry, making me feel uncomfortable. The normalcy their bickering had created evaporated, but I tried to ignore it. It was a good thing they worried, right? It meant they cared. Caring was good, right? A flash of chaos flew across my mind. Caring was what had gotten them into a dangerous situation they almost didn't make it out of alive.

"Thank you" I blushed and reached for the spoon. My hand was shaking and I was all too aware of everyone staring at me.

"Maybe you should go tell Aro Noel has woken up. And take Beth with you" Alec said to the others.

"Hell to the no. I'm not leaving my homegirl, you pompous little…" Beth began to argue, but Demitri just grabbed her arm and started dragging her along with them. When Alec and I were alone, I put my spoon on the tray besides the half-eaten soup. I sighed heavily. I had completely lost my appetite.

I looked up at Alec. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze. His fists were clenched. I stood up, intending to go to him, but instantly felt dizzy. Before I knew it, he had swept me of my feet – literally – and put me back into chair. He pulled the blanket over me and made sure I was comfortable before gently feeling my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut for just a moment as I reveled in the feel of his skin against mine.

"I guess I am a bit sick after all" I admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Told you" he smirked.

"Yeah" I sighed. My thoughts trailed back to his and Beth's argument and I looked at him in confusion as something finally registered in my head.

"I was asleep for two day?"

"Technically one and a half day. You had taken a pretty bad knock to the head when you fell" he grew silent as he curled his hands into fists yet again. He was almost shaking from the anger he tried not to let me see. I moved to take his hands in mine, but he pulled away. I felt a sudden pang in my heart before it clenched, but I tried to ignore it.

"You must think very badly of us now" he said through gritted teeth bringing both of us back to my brief encounter with the anti-Volturi-club. I shivered unintentionally and Alec, of course, misinterpreted it. He stood and moved a few feet away with a bitter look on his face.

"I don't think you are a bad person. None of you is, not in my eyes. Those vampires wanted to enslave humans and rule in your place. I know you drink human blood and doesn't like my kind in particular, but you still keep balance and a sort of peace. I didn't even know of vampires before I got here" I wanted him to believe me so badly. He couldn't think I hated him after seeing an ugly side to his kind. Just because some of the vampires were power-hungry and driven by revenge, didn't mean everyone single one of them were.

"Well. You create an image of yourself and then you're stuck in that image in everyone's eyes even if you wanted to change it" he said sadly. I felt as though he was so incredibly far away and I wanted nothing more than to reach wherever he was.

"That's so sad" I answered honestly and he finally met my eyes. My heart started pounding.

It knocked on the door and I almost jumped. No one ever knocked on my door. I mean, Alec did when we were going out that one time, but apart from that, people just walked in here. Who could it be?

Alec opened the door and instantly stepped aside to let Aro sweep into the room. Marcus and Caius were right behind him followed by Chelsea, Demitri and Felix.

"How are you feeling, Noel?" Aro asked in that almost airily tone of his. I smiled slightly embarrassed. Here they took the trouble to come and visit me, and I was still a bit sick and not to mention I haven't changed my clothes or showered.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sir" I asked with a blush and fidgeted with the blanket. I wasn't sure if I should stand up. On one hand, it would be rude to sit while they stood, but on the other, I didn't think watching me sway or fall was very pleasurable.

"Would it be alright to take your hand?" he never asked. Why was he asking? I reached my hand out in slight confusion and there was a far more hungry look in his eyes than usually as he grabbed my hand. I looked around to see if one of the others might reveal the reason to this visit. Alec just gave me a reassuring smile. Caius looked as if he was bored beyond belief. Marcus was looking between Alec and me with something that could almost resemble curiosity. The tree guard members seemed neutral as always when their masters were around.

"Oh my" Aro muttered as he let go and I met his slightly milky, red eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"She really did use her power though she was unaware of doing so and it still quite weak. Extraordinary none the less" he said almost to himself and Caius turned to look at his brother by everything but blood.

"Truly? That's great, but you still haven't _told_ any of us what her supposedly power is, brother!" he said impatiently. I started a little. He hadn't? I thought he would at least have discussed it with the two other heads of the Volturi, but I guess not. Curiosity began to grow yet again. I had wondered many times what Aro had seen in me, but I had never dared to ask him.

"All in due time, brother" the black-haired leader gave a secretive smile and Caius rolled his eyes with an annoyed sound. Marcus sighed tiredly, but as always didn't say anything.


	11. Chapter 11: The reason - Hoobastank

**AN: Thank you, my dear readers, for the signs-of-life in the form of – more than welcome - reviews, favorites and followings (followers? Hmm?). I hope I don't disappoint ;)**

**Chapter 11: The Reason – Hoobastank**

It had been three weeks since the woman and her followers kidnapped me. I had completely recovered about two weeks ago, physically at least. I was still having horrible nightmares about my friends being ripped to pieces. I often awoke sweaty and with my heart pounding furiously, but there would always be someone by my side in an instant – most of the time it was Alec and he would hold my hand or caress my face until I fell asleep again.

In the moment, I was walking with Felix and Demitri to the library. I had spent many hours in there over the last period of time. Sometimes I wasn't even in there to read, just take pictures or simply surround myself with the soft air of quietness that every library seemed to possess. Alec was overseas to the Middle East with Jane, Tom and some of the other guard members. There was a matter, they needed taken care of and I was edgy all the time. I was worried sick about Alec. What if he got hurt again? What if he was up against someone too strong for him? Oh no, what if something had happened to him? Shouldn't he be back by now? It had already been three days and he said it was an easy mission. Was he being untruth to protect me so I wouldn't worry? Well, too late now!

"Stop thinking about it, Noel" Felix suddenly cut through my rising panic and I gave him an almost startled look. He chuckled at my wide-eyed expression.

"You were twirling your hair and starting to hyperventilate" he said as if that explained his earlier statement.

"What?" I blushed and realized a lock of my hair was still wrapped around my finger. I quickly let go and blushed even deeper.

"You do that every time you worry about Alec" Demitri winked as he held the door to the library open for me. We all walked in. The smell of old books and dust didn't have the calming effect I was hoping it would. I sighed heavily and looked up at my friends. I knew it was no use hiding it. They were good at telling what was going on with me. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I can't just _not_ worry. What if he got hurt?" I asked sadly.

"He might" Demitri said and I jumped.

"But he's a vampire. It's easy to patch us up - unless we are burned of course. Anyway, they'll all be back soon" Demitri continued and I sucked in air painfully. _Burned?!_ That was so… barbaric!

"Demitri!" Felix growled in annoyance and Demitri sent one look my way before apologizing with an almost invisible wince. I barely registered it as my mind was blazing with new worried thoughts of what could've happened to him. I was pacing back and forth on the faded red carpet that decorated the wooden flooring of the library.

Alec was afraid of fire. Oh, dear! What if someone used it against him?! What if… oh no, I couldn't even finish that sentence in my head, it was too gruesome to even think about!

"Noel" Felix put a calloused hand on my shoulder causing me to instantly stop my pacing. I worriedly met his gaze, having to crane my neck backwards in order to do so. His eyes were sincere yet determined and there was no doubt to be traced in the pools of red staring down at me. My shoulders slumped. He didn't even have to utter any words. His eyes gave me all the reassurance I needed. A smile tugged at my lips and I wrapped my arms around him as a thank you. He was nothing like Trevor, but still like a brother to me. Both he and Demitri were. However, whereas Demitri was the goofy one, Felix always knew just what to say or do. He was more laid back than Demitri, but I loved them both equally.

"What should I ever do without you?" I said and smiled up at him. He ruffled my hair good-naturedly with a smile of his own.

"I have no idea, kiddo"

"What about me?!" Demitri yelled in mock hurt and I giggled before giving him a hug too.

"What did I miss?" an amused voice came from the doorway and my head whipped around in surprise.

"Alec!" I gasped and ran to him. He chuckled as he opened his arms to me and held me in a tight hug as if he never wanted to let go – which would be completely fine by me, as I seemed to have grown extremely paranoid when it came to his safety. I pulled back slightly to meet his soft, red eyes. My hands resting on his shoulders while his were gently placed upon my waist.

"You're back" I breathed in delight and suddenly felt silly for being so worried about him the past few days. Of course, he would come back in one piece. Of course, he was all right.

He smiled brightly at me, looking more handsome than usually and almost taking my breath away. He smiled at me as if he was a deaf man hearing the sound of music and laughter for the first time. As if I was the one thing that made everything seem more beautiful and wondrous. Not even to mention the look in his eyes. It was so intense, but it felt strangely familiar. Was it what I had been searching for inside myself - the mysterious feeling that kept welling up in me and overflow?

It was…

"What are we? Air?" Demitri said sarcastically, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. I blushed deeply, though my cheeks were already feeling quite hot. I turned in Alec's arms to look back at my two friends I had completely forgotten were still present. I moved to pull away from Alec, but he wouldn't let go of me. I found that I didn't mind and my heartbeat sped up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Demitri" I said sincerely as he grinned at me. Felix rolled his eyes with a smile and started to walk towards the exit.

"We have business to take care of anyway. Come now, Demitri, they want to be alone even if Noel would never admit it" he smirked at me and I was sure I resembled a tomato by now. Before I had time to protest they were already gone and I tentatively met Alec's gaze. I was overly conscious about his hands still resting above my waist. He was smiling softly down at me, making my stomach flutter excitedly and my heart soar. It was deeply addictive.

"I've been driving everyone insane with my worrying about you" I admitted as it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yeah?" he perked up as if I just told him something wonderful.

I nodded with a hint of a smile. He snaked his arms further around me so I had to take a step towards him. There was only the smallest amount of air between our bodies as he locked his hands behind my back.

"I'm not sure I can ever let you go. I… have been worrying about you too" he said in a serious tone and I started in surprise. About me?!

"What? Why? I'm not _that _clumsy" I said with wide eyes. Sure, I often fell over my own feet or the smallest of obstacles, but someone always seemed to catch me before I hit the floor or rolled down a flight of stair.

"You are, but that was not what I was worried about" he smirked and it took me a moment to realize what he was referring to. I instinctively brought my hands to cradle his cheeks just to make sure he would grasp the seriousness of what I was about to say.

"I won't be taken again, Alec. Aro wouldn't allow it. Security has gone up and there is always someone with me now. Beth won't even let me go to the bathroom alone, which I'm not sure what to feel about that, but you know Beth. She can't be argued with. It's a good thing she went with Heidi to do some fishing today – Aro won't let her stay here unless she does something to contribute. I don't think I could handle much more of her smothering me as if I…" I realized I had begun rambling and closed my mouth before I could continue. Alec chuckled and kissed my nose before letting me go only to take my hand instead.

"I have missed you so" he said and I blushed with a smile spreading across my face.

..:-:..

"By the double-barreled jumping jiminetty!" I heard myself exclaim with annoyance as the strap of my Nikon broke and my camera fell into the cookie dough I was making – or trying to make. I had already made the flour-bag explode on myself, drop the knife I was trying to cut chocolate with and nearly spill the entire milk carton on the floor. Beth and Demitri was more than amused by my attempts to bake, while Alec kept trying to take over or at least make me give up my task of baking. I swear, if that boy had fewer manners than he had, he would have been biting his nails off watching me. Good thing Felix and Heidi wasn't here to watch me fail too.

"By the what?" Beth scrunched her nose in a mix of disgust and amusement from her seat on the wooden barstool at the kitchen-counter.

"What did you just say?" Demitri sounded as if he was on the verge of breaking down in laughter once again.

"What happened?" Alec asked as I held up my precious Nikon with a heavy sigh. The sticky dough was partly covering the lens and stuck to a few other places on my beloved camera.

"My Nikon got dirty" I was looking sadly down at the dough I could no longer use. I had two choices now either make a new batch or just give up on my little conquest. The universe sure made it hard for me to make this – or was it just my genes or from wherever I got this clumsiness of mine.

"I can see that, but how?" he smirked and took the camera from my hands, carefully cleaning it up for me.

"The strap snapped. I guess it was too worn" I pouted as I threw my dough away. Maybe it was for the better. I didn't want to think about what sort accidents I could encounter with the oven had I ever gotten that far. Which reminded me: I had forgotten to turn it on. Maybe I really shouldn't do this.

"That's what you get for always wearing that monstrous thing" Beth stated as she came to my side. She took me by the wrist and started pulling me away from the sink I had started to fill with soapy water.

"What are you doing, Beth? I need to clean that up"

"No, you need to sit down before another crazy almost-swear word escapes those pretty little lips of yours" she teased, but still managed to sound as if I had had a stroke.

"Why were you wearing it while baking in the first place?" Demitri smirked.

"I forgot to take it off" I blushed. I wore my camera around my neck so often it had become a part of me like if someone always wore the same necklace or ring.

"Of course you did. That thing is like an extra limb to you" Beth rolled her eyes.

"Here, good as new" Alec smiled at me as he handed me my now clean Nikon, completely ignoring Beth. He had seemed to come somewhat to his senses and instead of constantly fighting with her; he had gone to pretend she didn't exist. I wasn't sure if that was any better, but I saw it as an improvement, though I couldn't say the same for her. She insisted on mocking or annoying him, but that didn't really surprise me – her being Beth.

"Aw, are you being her little bitch… again. So sweet" she said in a sugared voice as she mocked him. I threw her a reproving look, before turning to Alec who was still ignoring her – though I could see a cold edge in his eyes. I accepted my camera and gently brushed my hand against his. He met my eyes with a slightly strained smile. It wasn't easy ignoring the force of nature called Beth. I had never tried it myself, but it seemed like a lot of work. Then again, I liked Beth – most of the time – compared to Alec who couldn't stand her existence.

"Thank you, Alec" I smiled up at him, trying not to grit my teeth as I heard my best friend make gagging noises behind us. Demitri chuckled.

"Ok, that's enough, honey" he said jokingly before grabbing hold of Beth's upper arm rather forcibly making her stagger backwards in her stiletto boots as he pulled her towards the door.

"Don't you honey me, lackey, or I'll rip off your precious little…" she hissed angrily, but I didn't hear what she was going to rip of before they were out of hearing. I saw Alec wince before smirking down at me. I guess it wasn't nice whatever Beth was saying. Did it really surprise me? I think not.

"So you want to start over with the… What were you making again?" he said with a tilt of his head toward the sink where bowls, spoons and the knife was discarded into the soapy water.

I pursed my lips and blushed slightly.

"I think it would be for the best if I let someone else take care of the cooking and baking" I admitted without meeting his eyes. Instead, I looked down at my flour-covered clothes with a pout. Heidi wouldn't like this. The shirt was brand new _and_ made of silk. That was her favorite kind of fabric! He burst out laughing, almost making me drop my Nikon as I jumped.

"Sorry" he said still with laughter clear in his voice and I blushed deeply.

"But seriously, I could get someone to make you something, if you want?" he offered with an apologetic, wry smile. We both knew he couldn't cook for the life of him – not that I could blame him. First off, I wasn't that big of a chef myself with my burning stuff or having otherwise cooking-related accidents. Second, he was turned around 800 A.D. and he hadn't exactly spend his time exploring his culinary skills since then. He was an even worse cook than I was! He had tried making me breakfast once and let's just say it was good the kitchen was equipped with a fire extinguisher and a good ventilation system. For a centuries old castle it was extraordinarily up-to-date with, well, everything.

"No, that's alright. I was only baking those stupid cookies because it was something…" I trailed off as I realized he might misinterpret what I had been about to say and I bit my bottom lip as if the words would otherwise escape on their own.

"What?" he pressed on and I contemplated if I should tell him my reason – but I only considered for a single moment.

"It was something my mom and I used to do every Sunday and…" I stopped myself yet again, but I didn't have to finish my sentence this time. He knew. I could see it in the way his face went from serious and worried to sad and worried.

"I know you miss her, Noel…" he began and left the "but" unsaid. I had to bite my lip in order not to smile of how neither of us seemed to finish our sentences all of a sudden. Furthermore, there really was nothing to laugh at. I really was missing my mom and today wasn't exactly one of my good days. Baking those cookies was a way for me to be close to her, and at the same time keeping me from openly sulk and be depressed.

"I know" I offered him a tiny smile. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he took my hand with one of his and my Nikon in his other hand. He started gently pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"To get your mind off things" he smiled at me over his shoulder. He pulled me down the corridor leading away from the kitchen. Unfortunately, he was walking so fast I had to stumble after him in order to keep up which almost caused me to trip several times.

"Damn, you are slow" he growled with a teasing smirk as he swiftly lifted me off my feet and I gasped in surprise. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran through the castle. Everything around us was a blur. I giggled at the thrill of not knowing where he was taking me or what was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12: Still boy - Kashmir

**AN**

**I apologize for the late update. I wanted to update a week ago, but I had exchange student living with me for a week and then there was homework and a little writers block so… enough of my bad excuses. **

**Here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Still boy – Kashmir**

**Alec POV**

It was starting to get cold outside. I know, because Heidi and Beth had begun buying Noel boots and sweaters. Uneasiness had settled inside me. Christmas was closing in and I felt as though I was losing time. It was ridiculous really. I had been over this a thousand of times in my head, but I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I would be losing something important at Christmas. Noel was going to become immortal and she would lose all the human traits I adored about her like her blush or her quickened heartbeat. Just thinking about all the responses from her human body when I neared her made me smile goofily as if I was some sort of human teenager, but it also made me feel proud that she reacted so strongly towards me. I was going to miss that about her, but there were also a lot of upsides to her becoming an immortal. Whereas the two most important ones, was her being less fragile and of course the fact that she would live forever.

I sighed heavily just thinking about it all. Maybe I should just concentrate on one thing at a time, like what I should buy her for Christmas. She would never ask for anything, that much I knew. I didn't even think she was expecting any presents for Christmas even if she wasn't connecting Christmas with her being turned and changing her life for the rest of eternity.

I had no idea what I was going to get her! It had to be something meaningful, something that would remind her of me. She loved photography more than anything and she could get quite passionate about it, but she already had a camera. Well, the strap just broke, but giving her a new one would be such a cheap present. This Christmas was going to be her last as a human and her present had to be extraordinary, not to mention perfect. The entire day had to be perfect! Oh, maybe that was it? Maybe I should plan the entire Christmas day and make it absolutely perfect and memorable for her. However, so much could go wrong if I did that. So many little details needed taken into consideration.

I sighed yet again. A loud snap made me turn my attention outwards and I raised an eyebrow at my sister. She was looking at me rather annoyed with a broken pencil in her hand. She had been writing in her journal the past half-hour or so, while I had been sitting in one of her chairs contemplating my dilemma regarding Noel.

"What is it, sweet sister?" I asked with a tiny smirk, as I was well aware of how annoyed she was with my presence in the moment. We hadn't spent much time since Noel and Tom came into the picture, but seeing as Noel was currently sleeping and Tom was on a personal trip to the USA to visit his sister again, we both had some time on our hands. Seriously, I got how Tom wanted to see his twin, but from what he told us, her mate was one of those smelly shape shifters that befriended the Olympic coven. I think it was something about imprinting, but the entire ordeal bored me a little so I wasn't sure if I remembered correctly. Sure, it was outrageous that a vampire would even think about being with a _dog_, but she didn't break any rules by doing so, so it really wasn't my problem.

"Would you stop the infernal sighing like some lovesick puppy?! Whatever that is bothering, go be bothered by it somewhere else, _brother_" she hissed through gritted teeth. I might as well go. She would only get more and more annoyed until she snapped and used her power on me. She could be so temperamental.

"You wound me, sister" I smirked as I walked towards the open door. She threw the two pieces of her broken pencil after me, but I easily ducked and they smashed against the wall behind me, falling to the ground in splinters.

Maybe I should just go find Noel. It was about the time she usually woke up by now. I wished to spend time with her. I _needed_ to spend time with her. I felt as though I had barely seen her since I came back from "meeting" the Persian coven who had caused some trouble back in Iran. Why some vampires couldn't just get it into their thick heads that we needed to stay hidden and inconspicuous instead of going on killing sprees or cause trouble in some other way, was something I just couldn't fathom. The Volturi wasn't a cleaning service though it was our job to dispose of all the trash from time to time. I sighed. The rules of our world were so simple. Everyone was aware of the consequences of being caught breaking these rules – and they were always caught. There were so many stupid people on this planet, it wasn't even funny. If only one could die of idiocy the world would be a much nicer place though that would most likely leave the Volturi with nothing to do and there would barely be anyone left.

A loud shriek pulled me violently out of my thoughts and I ran vampire speed towards the sound. Noel! I reached my goal in a matter of seconds and threw open the familiar doors.

"What happened?" I asked before I even had time to look around in Noel's room, but I instantly relaxed when I took in the scene in front of me.

"Why do you keep pushing her off the bed, Heidi?" I asked amused as I went to Noel who was currently lying on the floor under her madras. It had to be about the 20th time I witnessed this and helped my sweet Noel – who was blushing deeply as she took my outstretched hand – to her feet.

"Thank you, Alec" she smiled at me. I always loved how my name sounded on her tongue. I wasn't sure what made it so special when she said it, but it just seemed different from when everyone else said it. It was… right.

"You're welcome, princess" I returned her smile. Beth made a gagging noise from her seat in one of Noel's chairs. I hadn't been aware of her presence. If only it could've continued that way. Or even better: if she had never existed, then no one would come in here all the time and constantly take my Noel away from me. Hey, don't blame me for being selfish. I never liked sharing!

I knew half of my hatred towards Noel's best friend rooted in jealousy over the fact that Beth had known Noel far longer than I had and most likely knew more about her – a fact I would never admit. The other half of my hatred was simply a result of Beth being… well… Beth. I couldn't fathom how Demitri could stand her, let alone _enjoy _her company.

"She is a heavy sleeper and if it was up to you, you would just let her sleep half the day away!" Heidi said in exasperation from the confines of Noel's walk-in closet. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. What was wrong with letting her sleep? There wasn't much to do around here anyway and she looked so peacefully divine in her sleep.

"I don't sleep half the day away!" Noel defended herself with heated cheeks and a tiny pout that made her look rather sexy, though I knew she wasn't aware of it.

"Any plans for today?" I asked her in order to keep my thoughts from going places they shouldn't. Noel barely opened her mouth before the she-devil answered for her.

"I'm taking her out for a drink tonight. I'm bored and need some girl-time out even if this stinking countryside has absolutely nothing to offer" she complained and I wanted nothing more than to rip out her tongue, but I contained myself.

"If you're so bored, why don't you leave then?" I smirked at her.

"Funny" her sarcasm annoyed me the same way the sound of someone dragging their nails across a chalkboard would annoy me. It made me cringe on the inside and I couldn't stop my next words from escaping though I already knew the answer and the fact that me asking would only lead to another fight between us.

"Have you even asked Noel if she wants to go out? Not to mention the risk of bringing her outside the castle walls?" I snapped at her.

"She is just as safe out there with me as she is in here. That stupid cook betrayed you with ease and who's to say no one else is going to do the same" Beth hissed. I saw Noel flinch slightly at the mention of the cook and I swore under my breath. She wasn't supposed to know that it had been the cook that lead her kidnappers into the castle. She might have figured it out on her own no matter what, but if she hadn't, I didn't want to shatter her memory of the man. She had grown fond of him and he had been nothing but sweet to her – though he had still betrayed her _and _the Volturi. I was almost glad the intruders had killed the scum so I didn't have to explain why the Volturi had to do it. She would never understand.

My shoulders slumped at the thought. She _would _never understand. This was exactly what had been bugging me the whole time. She was much to forgiving and innocent. She would never be able to carry out missions like the rest of the guard, but Aro knew this. He must've seen it in her and in all of us, but he still wanted to turn her. Still, he must have plans for her. Whatever gift he had deemed her to be in possession of, it must be something that couldn't be used in offence. This was obvious for more than one reason if you thought about it.

"I don't like for her to go out. It's too risky" I tried reasoning calmly with Beth – or at least with the side of Beth that cared for Noel – but I wasn't sure if it was even possible to reason with someone like her.

I didn't think I would ever get over Noel being kidnapped. The entire ordeal had almost ended far worse than I had imagined. We had been taken by surprise by the size of their coven and their strength. It hadn't been a newborn army, but a new-formed coven consisting mostly of immortals that had never been in a true coven before. The only reason we got out of there alive was whatever Noel did that distracted them and the fact that they didn't know how to fight together as a team. I clenched my fists as the thought of Noel falling and hitting her head into unconsciousness. It made my insides turn. I could still clearly hear the sound of her head hitting the hard, wooden floor. If I had been human, my heart would've stopped in that moment. God, the way her body just went limp. I had seen completely red. My anger and pain had seemed to explode. It had taken everything in me to get enough control over myself before I dared to go near Noel, but I had been able to clearly hear her heartbeat the entire time, and I believed that to be the reason I didn't lose myself completely. It was frightening thinking back. The hold she had on me was greater than I could ever imagine - a fact Marcus had been more than aware off, which must've been why he kept looking at me funnily. And that saying a lot, since Marcus never reacted _to anything._

"She is perfectly safe with me, lover boy. I wasn't born yesterday" Beth hissed at me. I was right. There was no reasoning with the she-devil.

"Uhm, you're welcome to come along if we get permission to go out. It's just Volterra after all" Noel interjected hesitantly with a hopeful smile my way. Damn, she was cute when she looked at me like that.

"Yeah, why don't you come too, buzz kill, though I was hoping we could take one of those private jets of yours to Rome or something" Beth smirked half-serious, half-mocking. I sighed heavily. Would we ever get rid of her?

"Why don't the two of you figure out some plans for tonight while Noel showers and get changed, hmm?" Heidi said as she emerged from the closet. I had completely forgotten about her still being here, though she had only been in the closet for a few minutes.

She showed a pile of clothes into Noel's arms and pushed her towards the bathroom. When Noel had closed the door behind her, Heidi turned to us yet again.

"We have to think of a Christmas present too. Have either of you given _that _any thought?" she whispered so Noel would be unable to hear it.

"Of course _I _have thought of that and I know exactly what to give my little ginger. What about you, Romeo?" Beth sounded almost offended, but who cared if she were. She smirked mockingly at me. She knew just as well as anyone that I hadn't found a present yet. Damn her.

"I'm still working on it" I had to admit – reluctantly.

"No surprise there" Beth scoffed almost making me break the promise I made to myself about trying to tolerate her – or at least pretend to.

"Well, why don't you help Alec find a present? I think it will be good for both of you to work together with something harmless" Heidi suggested to Beth who lifted one of her eyebrows - that had to be the most surprised I had ever seen her. Then she turned towards me with a giant smirk and I felt my fingers itch to rip her eyes out.

"If Alec wants my help he need only ask" she smirked much too satisfied with the thought of _me _asking _her _for help.

"Like hell I'm going to ask. I don't need her help" I refused to talk directly to that she-devil and instead went back to ignoring her presence. It was easier to control the urge to kill her if I just pretended she wasn't even there – hard as it was.

"Oh, suck it up, Alec. It's a wonder you two get so poorly along when all either of you ever think about is making Noel happy and safe. Just act like the centuries old vampires you are and do this" Heidi scolded tiredly. I defiantly crossed my arms and muttered an almost silent "alright" under my breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you please repeat that?" Beth mocked with a hand behind her ear though I knew she heard me perfectly fine. Bitch.

"Cut the crap, Elizabeth. Both of you have to grow up, and you're going to do this. No excuses" Heidi groaned with her hands flailing in the air as she walked out of the room. Ugh, why did she leave me alone with _it_?

I refused to look at Beth as I went to one of Noel's chairs and sat down. I could hear Noel using the hairdryer. Good, then she would be out soon. I just had to survive a few moments alone with the plague called Beth. Welcome to my very own mission impossible. Good thing I was already dead.

"You know" she drawled and I resisted the urge to grind my teeth in annoyance. She sat down in the chair across from me and crossed her legs. She leaned back and looked far too much as if she thought she owned the place for my liking. Did she have to act like the queen of England? Though I never remembered any of the queens of England ever dressing up like a slut.

"Blondie is right. Maybe we should try working together to help you find Noel a Christmas present. We don't have to like each other and I won't be doing it to help you out, but to make sure Noel gets everything she deserves" she continued and I knew she was right. Hell, I wanted to make Noel's last time as a human perfect and I knew that still wouldn't be enough.

"Ok. I'll do it for her" I knew I was going to regret this deeply later on, but I still had no idea what to give her. Maybe Beth could give me some tips. I wished for the umpteenth time that Noel could just have a tolerable best friend.

I heard rustling from the bathroom and soon Noel emerged. She stopped on her tracks as she laid eyes on us sitting almost civilly across from each other. Then she smiled at us and came closer. I stood up to meet her halfway and automatically took her hand. I could feel her pulse against my wrist and heat rolled off her in waves mixed with the scent of coconut soap and her natural scent of mandarins, roses and strawberries. It was intoxicating.

"What should we do until tonight?" she asked with a tiny blush adorning her cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beth about to answer her question and I quickly interrupted her before she got the chance.

"I'm not even sure Aro would be very pleased with you leaving the castle after what happened" and neither would I, but I had to admit, I had thought about taking Noel out into the woods or Volterra. She had been cooped up in here like a trapped animal with barely any privacy left anymore. Damn Beth for suggesting a trip outside the castle walls before I got the chance to do so first!

"Don't be such a loser, witch-boy, or we might take back the invitation to bring you along" Beth murmured as she was inspecting her manicured, turquoise nails. That woman was so vain it was a wonder she didn't walk around with a mirror constantly.

"Oh, we would never do that" Noel breathed a bit shocked by the suggestion, almost making me put my arms around her, but I held back – though her reaction to a hug would be rather fun. I enjoyed getting those simple human reactions out of her like her blush or quickened heartbeat. It was adorable.

"Maybe Noel and I could do something _alone_ until tonight. I'll also see if we can get permission to go out tonight" though I seriously hoped not – especially not when Beth had plans of going to Rome!

.:-:.

I begrudgingly found myself situated at a VIP-table in one of Rome's more prestigious nightclubs. How long had we been there, you ask? Long enough to make me curse Aro to a certain place for letting Beth use the Volturi's private jet _and_ taking Noel outside the castle – _and he smiled as he told us to have a good time_! Yes, I know. The world had finally come to an end. However, I think I might be able to see this from his point of view. He knew just as well as everyone else how Noel didn't have long before she was to be turned and after that, she might not be able to do anything considered normal for young people for the first year. Maybe allowing us to go out like this was his last gift to her while she was still human - not that any of that changed the fact that I was beyond bored. I _could_ talk to Felix who sat across from me with his arms folded in front of his wide chest, but I couldn't concentrate enough to keep up a conversation. I was too busy keeping an eye on Noel who Beth had pulled out onto the dance floor along with Demitri before we had even been here five minutes. I clenched my fists every time some _human boy_ brushed too close to Noel. Some bloke even had the nerve to touch her… buttocks. If Felix hadn't put a hand on my arm, I would've gone out on the dance floor and ripped the human boy's arm off regardless of the consequences – I know, very hypocritical of me, but who cares. I didn't do it, alright?

Everyone was dancing ridiculously close, almost looking more as if they were grinding up against one another than actually dancing. This was my first time actually being _out_ and I certainly hoped it would be the last. Apart from the stench of too many humans being in a too small and warm place together, there was also the yeasty smell of alcohol. The music was sure to give me a headache when this dreadful night would end. Why the she-devil even enjoyed these establishments was beyond me. It wasn't as if she could drink any alcohol – well she could, but she wouldn't get drunk. I didn't understand why modern humans kept indulging in this kind of activities. They voluntarily chose to dull their senses and act with incompetence like some sort of headless chicken. It was utterly disgusting what the humans did under the influence of alcohol. I guess the humans love for alcoholic beverages never changed.

I saw Noel look my way with a flushed face and a bright smile. I instantly felt a smile of my own tug at the corners of my lips as she made her way towards me. Beth and Demitri stayed at the dance floor, seemingly enjoying dancing like complete morons with their hands in the air and their hips moving to the ungodly music. Well, they could do whatever they pleased as long as they didn't include me.

I turned my attention to Noel as she plopped down beside me with a sigh and smiled at us.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she yelled over the music. It was more than obvious that one wasn't supposed to converse in such a place with the music turned up so loudly.

"I can't say that I do" I retorted and she gave me a confused expression. Of course. Her human ears couldn't hear what I said. I leaned in and repeated my words in her ear. Her heartbeat seemed to skip a beat as I accidently blew air at the exposed skin on her neck as I spoke. She turned her face towards me, making our faces rather close. My vision was filled with her big, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle at me. A beautiful blush tainted her already flushed cheeks.

"I'm a bit tired myself. I rarely go out. It's always Beth who takes me" she said and I almost rolled my eyes. Of course it was. It wouldn't surprise me if Noel didn't even like coming to places like this.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked ready to go fetch something for her if needed.

"Oh, no thanks" clearly not wanting to be a bother. This time I rolled my eyes. Before I had time to assure her it was ok to ask for something, Felix beat me to it.

"I'll go" Felix winked at her and she blushed even deeper.

"Just a soda, please!" she yelled after him and he held up his hand without turning to tell her he had heard it. She fidgeted with her hair as she turned to look at me with a shy smile before leaning closer.

"We don't have to stay here, if you are bored" she smiled reassuringly at me. I found the nightclub less disgusting and annoying with her this close to me though I still wished the music would get turned down so that I could talk to her properly.

"I don't mind staying here with you" I answered with a chuckle and enjoyed watching her blush. When she was this close I could practically hear the blood rush to her cheeks, but strangely enough it didn't bring back the familiar burn in my throat. It wasn't that her blood didn't smell delicious, I just didn't find it appetizing. It was Noel, not just some random human. The thought of drinking her blood filled me with disgust and pain.

"Still cheesy as always, I see" Beth said as she and Demitri sat across from us where Felix had previously sat.

"Still annoying as always" I retorted rather childishly before I remembered to ignore her. Noel sighed tiredly beside me - which I was only able to hear because of the intensified senses that came with vampirism – and I instantly felt bad. Beth smirked at me as if she had deliberately trying to make me feel bad about reacting to her mockery. Damn that she-devil, it had probably been her plan this entire time I had been ignoring her.

Felix came back with a glass of some orange beverage with sparkles and a black straw.

"I have no idea if this was what you meant, but the bartender called it f… fonto? No, that doesn't sound right" he scratched the back of his head uncertainly as he put down the glass in front of Noel.

"It's called Fanta, Shrek. And here I thought lover-boy was the stupid one" Beth sighed exasperatedly and I rolled my eyes. Why did she have to mock and insult someone with every single thing she said?

"Well, pardon me" Felix smiled wryly, unfazed by Beth's mocking tone as he pulled over a chair from another table and sat down.

"Thank you, Felix" Noel smiled at him before taking a sip from the beverage as if Beth hadn't just insulted not only one of the peoples present, but two.

"You're welcome, sweetheart"

Beth and Demitri started insulting every other human in the club, one moment laughing at someone and the other sneering in disgust at someone else. Felix had crossed his arms again and whenever he found Beth and Demitri saying something too outrageous, he would shake his head with an overbearing smile. Noel had drunk about half of her what's-it-called while I tried to come up with a conversation-starter. Usually I didn't have any problems finding topics, but tonight everything I came up with in my head just seemed stupid or boring. I wasn't used to be this overly conscious about stuff like this, but somehow this place… or this situation, made me feel like some teenage _human_ boy with a crush – not that I had ever been a teenage human boy with a crush. My human life had revolved around being accused of witchcraft by not only the townspeople, but also Jane and mine's parents. I hadn't really had the time for something as normal as a crush. Now I was just a teenage immortal boy with a crush.

Maybe it was just me overthinking it. It couldn't be that hard to find something to talk about.

"Alec?" Noel leaned closer so that I would be able to hear her – I guess she didn't realize or think about the fact that I could easily hear her even over the sound of the music. I had to resist the urge to smell her, not that I needed to as her scent had surrounded me like a wonderful cocoon ever since she sat down beside me.

"Yes?" I turned my face towards her with a wry smile. It was a good thing that I at least could pretend not to be nervous. Wait. I was nervous? Why would I be nervous? I saw no reason to be nervous. Nothing was happening or going to happen. This was just me hanging out in a modern nightclub with someone I cared for. Well, we had company that was more or less welcome.

"Would you mind if we went outside? I need to get some fresh air" she smiled questionable at me almost pleadingly as if unsure if I would even say yes. I almost let out a laugh. She had no idea what I would do for her without even blinking.

"Let's go" I gently took her hand and started to lead her towards the exit.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't, children!" Beth yelled after us in a suggestive tone that made me want to tear her unbeating heart out and shove it down her throat.

"Like that leaves much" I heard Demitri laugh before we got out of earshot. Lucky for him or I might just pull his head off. Don't blame me for having violent tendencies. They were pushing my buttons and I had spent several centuries with the Volturi who wasn't exactly known for their mercy and compassion, but it was necessary to be hard when punishment needed to get carried out.

When we had finally pushed our way through the crowd and managed to get outside, we went a random way down the street. I wanted to get a little away from the drunken humans who stood outside the club, yelling, laughing and throwing up. There was several nightclubs at both sides of the club we just left. The main street was light as day though it was well past midnight. Humans went in all directions or stood either in the middle of the street or up against the walls – most too drunk to think straight. I stopped as we reached a bench in a more deserted part of town with no prying eyes – even if it was drunken human eyes. I could still hear the constant drum from the roaring music from the many clubs, but the lyrics were lost to me. I didn't really care for some stupid club-music, especially not when I sat beside the most beautiful girl I had ever known.

She fidgeted with her hands and let out something between a sigh and a laugh before meeting my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked smiling about whatever she just remembered.

"Always" I smiled confidently, though I was twice as nervous now that we were along. Man, I really needed to figure out why that could be. She never made me _this_ nervous even if I always had a nagging fear at the back of my head every time I was with her. Could you blame me? She felt unreal. I felt as though she would disappear any moment or realize what a monster I was and run from me. But she was still here, smiling happily at me as if there were no worries in the entire world. Those smiles always made my fears seem stupid and just like they always made my fear disappear, they made my nervousness go away somewhat. I knew it would most likely return to me when I was no longer with her, but for now it was gone. I wasn't an immortal, blood-drinking creature working for someone who practically held her captive and would turn her into one of us in a few months. She wasn't a human whose life was entirely in our hands. We were just _us_ - nothing more and nothing less.

I had no idea what she was going to tell me, but no matter what it was, I would drink in every word as if she was letting me in on the secrets of the universe. She could go on and on about nothing, and I would enjoy every second of it.

"Don't tell Beth, but I don't really like going out to clubs like this" she whispered it as if it was some big secret and leaned in slightly. My first reaction was shock, as I had never heard her complain or even say there was something she disliked, but as I got over my surprise, I couldn't hold back short laughter. She seemed almost guilty as if she was ratting someone out.

"Why agreeing then?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Beth loves it. She is a bit frustrated that she can't get drunk, but she still loves it. She loves the attention people give her and she enjoys flirting with both guys and girls. She also loves to dance. She says it makes her feel alive again and that she used to dance every night when she was human" Noel smiled, giving me just a peek into the mind that was Beth. I would never like the woman, but now I at least understood a tiny part of why she was the way she was. Whatever life Beth was leading before she was turned, I knew it would resemble her afterlife, but like everyone else, there had still been big changes and now, I realized, Beth must be missing her human life. I would never be able to relate to those of us immortal who still _missed_ their human lives, as I would never do the same. There was nothing for me to miss about _my_ human life. All I cared about from before I was turned was Jane and I never lost her. I would never regret becoming what I am and leaving everything else behind, but I knew it wasn't the same for every immortal. Most vampires had something or someone they regretted losing. I knew Felix still had a photo of his wife that died during childbirth. Demitri got melancholic every time he saw a piano, though he would never play as it brought him too much pain. Chelsea never fed from children as she had lost her own to pneumonia. Everyone got something except Jane and me. I wasn't sure what was more sad: the fact that Jane and I had nothing good to miss or that they all got something to regret and morn. I knew there was nothing worse than regret. It could haunt even the healthiest of minds and create a shadow of your former self if you let it. I realized Noel was going to live her afterlife with that same regret - it made me sick to my stomach even thinking about it. But… the thought of her choosing death over immortality – over me – made me even more nauseous and my undead heart clench. I had been close to losing her before and it would destroy me to lose her for real. I was in too deep and there was no turning back. There hadn't been for months now.

I jolted back to reality as something warm brushed against my cheek and I met a worried pair of blue eyes. Her hand gently rested on my cheek before she caressed my forehead down my cheekbone to my jaw. It was nice and made me want to close my eyes and just lean in to the touch, but I didn't.

"What's the matter?" her voice laced with a worry I did not want her to feel. I offered her a soft smile as I gently took her hand in mine and kissed her nose. A blush instantly crept onto her cheeks, but she didn't look away.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the past" I said slightly cryptically, but she didn't pry. She simply smiled brightly at me before standing up, tucking at my hand.

"Be careful you don't get stuck in that" she smiled at me and I chuckled.

"Well, you just have to give me something to look forward to then" I knew flirting was lost on her, but I couldn't help it. Her blush grew and she took my other hand. Though she seemed slightly embarrassed, there was a determination in her eyes that almost made me go serious if it hadn't been for that smile of hers.

"It's a deal"

**AN**

**Was that too cheesy for you? Or too sappy? I don't know, but sometimes we need a little cheesiness in our lives**

**One more thing: You know how it feels like to watch let's say iCarly for instance and then not only see Jack Black, but also Emma Stone and not to mention the great Jim Parson (I'm still internally screaming like a fangirl thinking about that particular guest star)? No? Well, that feeling of awesomeness is how reviews make me feel, so keep reviewing, my lovely readers. **

**And no, there is nothing wrong with watching iCarly (or the trillionth other shows I follow), that show is hilarious ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Everything - Lifehouse

**AN: **

**As always, thanks for the followers, favorites and reviews. I live and breathe for them, you know ;) no pressure, hehe**

…**..**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here you go. **

**Chapter 13: Everything -Lifehouse**

I twirled around in front of Heidi and Beth who looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. The white dress they had picked out for me – I had no idea how they managed to _agree_ – flowed softly from my waist to just below my knees. White, elegant laces snug to my shoulders and neck while the bodice clung comfortable to my torso.

Heidi clapped her hands together with a satisfied smile and Beth gave a smirk of approval.

"Lover-boy will want to rip that right off you" she teased and I started.

"I hope not. It's so beautiful" I looked down at myself. It would be such a shame and a waste if this dress were to be ruined. It truly was a stunning dress. I didn't dare guess how much they had paid for it.

Heidi rolled her eyes and Demitri chuckled from his seat in one of the armchairs. He and Felix were playing a game of chess while Beth and Heidi had spent the last few hours forcing me into dress after dress. To be honest, it was quite tiring, but I was glad they finally agreed on this one. It was only a bonus that I loved it too. The dress was quite simple really, and yet at the same time it wasn't because of the laces.

"You're so adorable! Please don't ever change" Heidi smiled as she pinched my cheek and talked as one would talk to a baby. I blushed deeply. There was definitely something I didn't get here.

"Of course my little ginger won't change" Beth came up behind me and gave me a tight hug. I was used to her invading my personal space so I didn't mind. She let go of me with a quick peck on my cheek and went to the mirror. I turned my attention towards Felix and Demitri as I knew Beth could easily spend the next ten minutes checking her hair and makeup.

"Who's winning?" I asked interestedly as I looked at the chessboard. It seemed to be fairly even so far, but then again, those two could drag out a game for days, so it was hard to say. They began this game yesterday and had resumed it as soon as Heidi and Beth started playing dress up with me.

"Me of course" Demitri smirked confidently and I giggled.

"Keep dreaming, Demitri. Check mate" Felix smirked at his friend. Demitri's face instantly fell, but I knew he was only goofing around as always. He looked from the chessboard to Felix before looking at me and then back again.

"Ah ah, not fair. Noel was helping distract me so that you could make your move" Demitri declared childishly and I gasped as I played along on his antics.

"I would_ never_!"

Felix chuckled.

"You really think Noel would help me _cheat_? Besides, I don't need cheating in order to beat you" he boasted as he crossed his arms in front of him with a smug smile.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think she did" Demitri smirked as he slowly rose from the chair. He turned towards me just as slowly. I took a step back, but I couldn't help giggle once more. I knew that look.

"No, no, Demitri, don't" I giggled as I continued to walk backwards. He came closer like a carnivore stalking its prey, but it only made me laugh as he did so rather theatrically with his hands curled up in claws. Felix chuckled from his seat. I looked behind me only to see Beth smirking at us in the mirror. Heidi seemed to watch us with a calculating glare.

"You better not chase her around in that dress, Demitri, or I swear, I'm going to turn all your white dress-shirts pink" Heidi threatened and Demitri instantly stood straighter with his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Pardon me. A man knows when he is defeated"

"Who are you calling a man?" Beth teased as she turned away from the mirror with a smirk. Demitri stumbled back with his hands on his heart dramatically.

"And she strikes again"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"You're awfully silly for a century's old vampire, Demitri" I couldn't help but giggle, and instantly covered my mouth with my hands as if I had said a bad word. Felix let out a roar of laughter and came to ruffle my hair before Heidi had time to protest against him messing up my hair. She could be super sensitive about that even when I barely had anything done to my hair. Demitri chuckled and I let my hands drop. It was a relief he wasn't mad about my comment.

"He is, isn't he?" a voice broke through the laughter and I whipped around towards the sound. My heart jumped and a grin broke out on my face.

"Alec" I breathed happily, as I went to him. It was strange, the way I seemed to need to be close to him whenever he stepped into the room. It was almost like some sort of magnetic pull. Or gravity. It was something I couldn't refuse or fight even if I wanted to. This feeling had always been there when I was around him, but it seemed only to grow stronger with time. Now it was something I was dreadfully aware of and it almost made me blush for some reason.

I took both his hands in mine and welcomed the familiar tingle that went with it.

"What do you think?" I said and spread out our arms so that he could properly see the dress. I never cared much for clothes or how I looked, but Alec's opinion on the matter was for some reason rather important to me. I caught myself holding my breath as I waited for his comment.

"Wow, Noel actually seem to care about her looks. Now I can die happily" Beth breathed dramatically somewhere in the background.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're already dead, honey"

"Oh well"

"You look… like an angel" Alec completely ignored the two goofballs behind us and I blushed deeply at the sincerity in his eyes. I let go of one of his hands and pulled him further into my room.

"I'm glad you like it" I was still blushing deeply, but I tried to ignore it though I knew everyone noticed – they always did.

"Oh, stop it, lovebirds" Beth said and made gagging noises. Alec sent her a small glare, before looking at me once more.

"This is what you're going to wear tomorrow night?" he asked with a mixture of sadness and anxious interest. I smiled brightly at him though I wished he wouldn't be sad. Christmas was a time for celebration.

"Yes, that is what she is going to wear to her last Christmas as a human" I could almost feel Beth rolling her eyes. Alec ignored her.

"Noel, why don't you change and then we'll leave you two alone" Heidi suggested already done picking up all the discarded dresses her and Beth had flung around the room.

.:-:.

"How are you feeling? And don't pretend. I'll know right away if you're not being honest with me" Alec asked. We were sitting in the clock tower. It was too cold to go outside, though I had to admit I was happy Alec had been thoughtful enough to bring a blanket when I suggested we go here. It was pretty chilly and the wind was shrieking through the many holes in the wooden walls.

I fidgeted with one corner of the blanket, for some reason not willing to meet his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to the Christmas party" I knew that wasn't what he was asking about. I was buying time. I knew he could tell when I tried to hide something and I wouldn't even try to lie to him - mostly because I sucked at lying. Trevor once got into trouble at school and though he hadn't asked me to, I had tried to lie to mom about it, but I had been anxious and started stuttering. Trevor had put me out of my misery and told mom the truth, but I still felt bad I couldn't cover for him.

"Noel, please look at me" Alec's voice was so gentle I couldn't help but meet his eyes. He was worried about me.

"Will… will it hurt?" we hadn't discussed much of this. The only thing I really knew about being turned into a vampire was that it lasted for three days or so. I hadn't dared ask about it, but now it was only few days away. I could practically count the hours now.

"Yes" he said with only a small hesitation and I felt my lower lip quiver. I didn't look away from his eyes. I appreciated his honesty. I reached out and he took my hand. It was as if he had been afraid to touch me on his own, as if he could scare me away. Didn't he know that was impossible?

I scooted closer and snuggled into his side. He wasn't slow to put his arms comfortingly around me. I was scared, but I wasn't sure it would be such a good idea to tell him. It would only make him feel bad, if he knew _just_ how scared I was.

"Do…" I started, but stopped myself, as I wasn't sure I should continue, but I knew he wouldn't judge me or deem me weak for asking this.

"Do you think I _have_ to hurt people?" I looked up at him tentatively. Afraid of what he might answer.

"There's other ways" he assured me as he tightened his arms around me. He wasn't looking at me and it seemed he was trying to assure himself just as much as me. I looked away from his face, but I wasn't seeing anything.

"Do you think Aro will be angry with me if I can't… if I can't…" my lower lip was quivering yet again. I couldn't finish my sentence this time. My eyes stung, but I wouldn't shed any tears. I refused to cry out of self-pity.

"No, Aro knows you don't have it in you to harm another human being. He would never force you and risk losing you" he seemed to hesitate slightly at the end as if he wasn't sure if he should say anymore. I swallowed, hoping it would help my voice sound normal. I remember Beth telling me bitterly that I was an asset to the Volturi as I apparently had some sort of gift. I was curious as to what it could be, but my fright for being turned overshadowed that curiosity for the time being.

"I'm going to be an awful vampire, aren't I?" I huffed in a mixture of amusement and sadness. Alec chuckled and I could feel the vibrations through his chest. It was more comforting than any words and I momentarily closed my eyes to revel in the feeling. I loosened my grip on his shirt. I hadn't realized I had clung to him like that before now.

"I can't argue with that" he chuckled with a hint of something I couldn't quite place.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me I won't be so bad?" I giggled.

"Yes, but you would only argue. Honestly, I think you'll be just fine as an immortal. Maybe you'll even lose than clumsiness of yours"

I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"That _would _be something"

We sat in comfortable silence for several moments. I was still just as nervous and scared about the whole being turned ordeal, but there was no way I could avoid it. In 48 hours I would be in transition to becoming a vampire and from there on out I had no idea how things would turn out. Felix had told me about the first year of the newborns life and I guess that was what scared me more than the pain from the bite. I didn't want to lose myself. What if I became something unrecognizable? What if I hurt someone? What if Alec wouldn't like me? I tightened my grip on his shirt at the thought. I couldn't lose Alec. For some reason, he was… he was everything to me. He was my oxygen, my anchor. I would always be able to find safety and comfort in his arms. He had done so much for me, and I wasn't just referring to him saving my life or catching me when I fell because of my apparently two left feet. He made me smile just by being there. He made my heart race and my stomach flutter in the most delightful ways. I couldn't lose that even if it was selfish of me to think so. I hadn't even repaid him all the good things he had given me. I doubted I ever would be able to. But I could try. If only I knew how.

"Noel, there's something… I need to know…" I almost started as he broke the silence and effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I pulled back to meet his ruby eyes with a questioning look. He sighed as he looked down. My heart ached at the sight. I wanted him to be able to ask me anything. I wanted him to never feel like he couldn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I pressed on and his eyes soon found mine. I couldn't read him. His eyes were determined, almost cold. It confused me.

"Do you _want _to be turned?"

"What other opt…" I began.

"You know there is one other way. I would never let you choose death over immortality. I'm too selfish for that, but… I have to know. I _need_ to know you won't be unhappy for the rest of eternity if you go through with this. You told me before, that you didn't know what to do with an eternity" he was searching my eyes with an intensity that almost made me blush.

I acted on instinct. I took his face in both my hands and the cold determination instantly turned into something far softer and more heart aching. He was scared too.

"And you told me to spend it with you, remember? How could I ever be unhappy? I have found so many friends in this world. I have found you" he had to know. He had to understand. Felix and Demitri, Heidi and Beth, they were my friends and I loved them dearly, but for some reason, Alec did not fall under some category as them. What I felt towards him was intense, frightening and_ new_. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced and it was so precious to me.

"Your family…" he began and I let my hands drop just to take one of his hands in my own.

"I will always love them and I will never stop missing them, but…" I momentarily closed my eyes in order to keep the tears at bay. When I was certain I wouldn't cry, I met his eyes yet again.

"Life chose a path for me where they can't follow. They would wish for me to be happy no matter what I did and I would want the same for them" I knew I had lost my family the instant I became a part of this world, but I couldn't help feeling as though they weren't completely lost to me yet. Me turning into a vampire would certainly change that and shatter the last of my illusions and impossible dreams of ever seeing them again, but I would always carry them in my heart. I was just happy mom still had Trevor.

Alec looked at me as if he could feel my pain. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. There was nothing to be said. I had chosen him and my friends here at the Volturi over my mom and Trevor, and Alec knew what that meant to me.

Therefore, instead of telling me sorry or how everything would work out fine, he wrapped his arms around me.

.:-:.

I was surprised at how transformed the throne room seemed. They had gone all out in order to decorate the otherwise cold, marble room with fir garlands, lights and a giant Christmas tree in the very center of the room. Everyone was dressed in stunning gowns and tuxedos. I almost jumped in joy of the sight in front of me, but…

I swirled around towards the door we had just entered, but Felix put up an arm so I couldn't run anywhere. Beth had hooked her arm with Demitri's. Alec stood beside me with a raised eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going? You're the guest of honor this year" Felix smiled at me.

"I forgot my camera" I flushed trying to get past him, but he only chuckled and held up my Nikon. I blinked several times before smiling brightly up at him.

"Thank you, Felix" I grinned and took it. A few moments later, I let my camera fall, content with the amount of pictures I had managed to get so far. Alec offered me his arm and I took it with a warm smile.

"You look very handsome in your tuxedo" I whispered sincerely and he smiled wryly at me.

"Why, thank you, princess. You look very stunning yourself. I might have to keep an eye on you so no one will steal you away" he planted a quick kiss on my cheek that instantly flushed.

"Please tell me there is more to this party than this" I heard Beth mutter behind us and Demitri chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up"

"Ah, Noel, there you are! Please come and meet my lovely wife Sulspicia and this is Caius' wife Athenedora" Aro introduced two beautiful women as we came over.

"It's lovely to finally meet you" I wasn't sure if I should curtsey. They had an air about them as if they were queens. Or goddesses from ancient greek. They nodded gracefully at me - behind the wives stood Chelsea, Afton and Corin discreetly. Tom and Jane stood a little off to the side, holding hands and smiling at each other. It was a sweet sight, especially considering Jane's usual tough exterior. She seemed so genuinely happy with Tom.

"It's our pleasure" Athenedora smiled at me. She seemed like the complete opposite of her husband that was rather grumpy and refused to look at me.

"Aro has told me much about you and it's good to see he didn't exasperate. You really do bring light wherever you go" Sulspicia smiled and almost absentmindedly touched my hair, which Heidi had curled tonight. I blushed deeply.

Aro clapped his hands together and effectively got the entire rooms attention.

"Tonight we are going to celebrate and have a splendid time. We have plenty for which we should be grateful and look forward to. Tomorrow our lovely little Noel will join our ranks. Jane and Tom had just told me moments ago that they have decided to marry in April. Enjoy the festivities and raise a cheer to our friends" he announced and everyone cheered elegantly.

I looked up at Alec in surprise. Did he know about Jane and Tom? He smiled softly so I guess he already knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard myself ask as he led me into the crowd, though I instantly blushed as it wasn't really any of my business, but before I had the chance to apologize, he had already answered.

"Tom asked for my blessings and made my promise I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you. I didn't know what Jane had answered before a few hours ago when she stormed into my room in a frenzy" he chuckled. I giggled at the thought. I clearly remembered that day when she had stormed into my room in a panic about what to wear on her date with Tom. It seemed like so long ago.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked with a wide smile and I felt my heart swell. I was just about to put my hand on his shoulder, when I realized I was still holding my camera.

"I got it" Felix appeared by our side and gently took the camera. I blushed and thanked him. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I had danced before both in clubs and at a fancy ball once, but this was different. This was Alec.

"Afraid you'll trip?" he teased as he put a hand just above my waist and I put my now free hand on his shoulder.

"Now I am" I said, because honestly, that hadn't even crossed my mind before he brought it up! He pulled me closer so our bodies almost touched, and my heartbeat leaped. I almost didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Don't worry. I would never let you fall" he whispered close to my ear, effectively sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to hold you to your word, you know" I smiled up at him. We might be close to the same height, but I still had to crane my neck slightly to meet his eyes when we were this close.

He chuckled and led me around the dance floor. It was a shame to say that I felt any bit graceful compared to him and the couples around us. I kept stepping on his feet and stumble over my own feet, but he never complained nor let me fall as he had promised.

"Don't look at your feet, Noel" he told me as I kept glancing downwards and I met his ruby eyes with a blush.

"Sorry"

He chuckled.

"Just. Don't think too much"

"Shouldn't be too difficult, Beth and Trevor always calls me an airhead"

"And it's true" Beth danced right past us with Demitri and Alec rolled his eyes at them, though he kept smiling apparently not wanting to let his dislike for my best friend ruin the moment.

"I can't believe you're overthinking not thinking" he chuckled down at me and I felt the blush creep back into my cheeks.

"Ok, I can do this" I took a deep breath and concentrated on looking Alec in the eyes. He seemed rather amused and even though I knew I was the source to his amusement, I didn't mind. There was nothing cruel about it. It was pure.

He was so handsome, almost pretty, though I knew he wouldn't like me calling him pretty. His features were delicate and innocent, so far from his own view on himself. To him, he wasn't quite a monster, but he was as close as one could get. He didn't feel remorse towards humans, I knew he didn't, in fact he hated almost all humans and I knew it rooted in his past, though I would never press the matter. He had told me a little about his human life, and from what I gathered, it wasn't a time one would like to reminisce. Him along with his sister had been through so much and experienced the worst sides to humanity. It was no wonder he felt the way he did. Not to mention, it was a huge part of his nature not to care about his food. I guess I didn't think very much about the cow when I get a steak or the likes. Could I even compare it like that? I wasn't sure.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about eating habits tonight. That was something I could worry about later. Now I would enjoy the moment. I was dancing with a boy who caused me to feel the strangest things. I was far too aware of how his hand rested on my waist and his other hands gently held mine as he spun us around in smooth circles.

"See. Much better" he whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence and I realized I hadn't tripped again. I smiled brightly up at him, though my breath instantly hitched. He was wearing an intense expression I couldn't quite read and I felt my eyes being drawn to his lips. They seemed so soft and I wondered how it would be like to kiss them. This desire was not something I was familiar with though I had felt it towards Alec before. I blushed deeply and looked up into his eyes. Was it just me or did we seem closer than before? I barely registered how we had stopped dancing. I wasn't even sure if it was just one of us who was leaning in or both of us. We were so painfully close, there was almost no space between us and I didn't dare breathe.

"Hello, children!" Beth put her arms around both our shoulders, effectively pulling me back to reality and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Had I really just been about to kiss Alec?! Oh my gosh, I had, hadn't I?! I put my hand on my chest just above my pounding heart.

"Beth" Alec snarled with annoyance and my best friend smirked at him. Oh no.

"What's the matter, lover-boy? Did I interrupt something?" she wiggled her delicate eyebrow suggestively and I put my hands on my burning cheeks. This was so embarrassing!

"Was there anything in particular you wanted or did you just want to be your usual annoying self?" Alec said through gritted teeth.

"Both… now that I think about it" she said with a pout before smiling brightly at me.

"It's time for presents, strawberry head" she grinned and I rolled my eyes with a smile. I knew how much she adored getting something - the more expensive and luxurious the better.

"Oh, how could I forget?" I teased.

"Beats me, but I want to go first this year" she said and gave me a square gift in red wrapping and a big golden bow on top. It was impossible to tell what it could be and I took my time opening it up. Demitri, Felix and Heidi had come closer, while Alec looked as if he wasn't sure if he should still be annoyed at Beth or forget it.

As soon as I saw what was inside, I let out a gasp and my eyes instantly welled up. I looked up at Beth, touched that she had been this considerate.

"It's a scarf like the one my mom has. Where did you find one? My mom bought hers before Trevor was born" I asked as I almost tentatively pulled out the thin, but long scarf from the box. It was a white mulberry scarf in very thin silk adorned with delicate flowers in beautiful colors, just like my mom's.

"I didn't. It's the real deal. I always said your mom had awesome fashion sense, not like her daughter who…" she smirked, but I cut her off with a tight hug. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. I couldn't believe she had gotten my mom's scarf! I wasn't even sure I wanted to know how, but in that moment I was too selfish to care. I pulled back and brought the scarf to my face. I closed my eyes with a soft smile.

"It smells like her" I whispered.

"Don't get too sentimental. You know that's my kryptonite" Beth teased as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and I giggled.

"Felix, do you still have my bag?" I turned to my friend slash bodyguard. It was his own idea to carry all my stuff tonight, though I felt bad for letting him. I quickly found the present to Beth and handed it to her. I had gone out with Heidi and Felix to buy all my presents a month ago. Let me tell you, it hadn't been easy keeping it a secret from the others, not to mention how difficult it was when I had to buy _their_ presents. I still suspected Heidi for peeking when I bought hers.

"Jimmy Choo shoes!" she all but shrieked as she had ripped the wrappings off. I giggled. I knew she would like them. Beth owned more shoes than I could count, but she never had enough and there was nothing that could cheer her up faster than Jimmy Choo or Jeffrey Campbell. I wouldn't even know these brands if it hadn't been for her influence! The scares knowledge I did have about fashion, I had from her.

"Well, you might just get to be my best friend one year more" she smiled at me while hugging the shoes to her chest. I giggled at her antics and received a big smooch on my cheek from my silly best friend. She might never let anyone in, but I knew she had other sides to her than the bitchy, frustrating side she chose to let everyone see.

"Gosh I love you, you klutz. And I love you, yes I do" she started talking to the shoes in a voice one would use on a puppy.

"Terrifying" Demitri shuddered theatrically and earned himself a smack on his shoulder.

"Well, now that the she-devil is occupied…" Alec smirked and handed me a flat present. I smiled happily, as I took it and opened it with anticipation.

Inside was a photo book and upon browsing through it, I saw that he had already filled out the first three pages with pictures of all of us from my time here at the Volturi so far. It was pictures from my camera, though I had no idea when he had the time to get them developed. There were pictures of Felix and I playing chess in my bed. One with Heidi throwing clothes in every other direction in my room. Beth, Demitri and I making goofy faces. A picture of me lying on my stomach in the grass in the garden. That one picture of Alec looking intensely at me.

"Alec…" I was touched. This was perfect.

"You can fill out the rest and I'll get you another one once that one is full" he hurriedly explaining himself as if uncertain his gift wasn't good enough.

"Thank you" I breathed and gave him a delicate kiss on the cheek. He smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. I had to suffer hours in a mall with Beth before I found that" he smiled wryly at me and I looked at both of them in surprise.

"Really?" I couldn't imagine those two actually working together not to mention spending time together without tearing each other to pieces.

"It was a drag" Beth smirked and Alec huffed as if she was understating the actual situation.

I smiled at the thought. They must've been fighting or bickered the entire time. I looked down at my photo book and scarf in my hands, before glancing up at my friends. The night was far from over, but it was already beyond perfect. I felt so blessed having these people in my life. All of them meant so much to me.

"Don't just stand there and stare at us. Bring the next present forward" Heidi urged in excitement and I giggled.

**AN:**

**Don't kill me for letting Beth interrupt that kiss, I just couldn't help it!**

**I have to spoil this to ya all: Noel is going to become a vampire in the next chapter, so that will be fun writing – I already have some of it ready, but not all. **

**Stay tuned, lovelies! You might regret it, but then again, you might not. Who knows? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Can you protect me - Nasri

**AN:**

**I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy anyway **

**Chapter 14: Can you protect me - Nasri**

"It's time" Felix said solemnly from the door. Demitri stood beside him with an equally serious expression. Heidi hadn't even been here today like usually – instead she had simply left a fresh pair of clothes for me to wear today. I hadn't done much other than get dressed and be too nervous to eat the breakfast Alec had fetched me, but I had forced myself to eat some for his sake. I didn't want him to fetch my food unnecessarily and the new cook had obviously outdone himself as he had not only made scrambled eggs with bacon and freshly pressed orange juice, but also a pile of blueberry pancakes with the whipped cream and maple syrup. I had barely tasted it as I ate, but I still managed to stuff down almost half of it.

Alec and Beth had kept me company up 'till now, for once not fighting even once. Beth had been disturbingly quiet and nice. Alec had stayed close to me the entire time, he kept finding excuses to touch me – that be holding my hand, brushing my hair away from my face or resting his hand on my knee – but I didn't mind. It seemed to help with my anxiousness, if only a little.

"Coming" I jumped to my feet, pulling Alec with me as he had been holding my hand. His grip tightened ever so slightly and I offered him a reassuring smile. This entire thing seemed to cause him a greater deal of worry than it did to me – which was almost funny as it was me who was going to get turned, but I was touched by his concern nonetheless.

I skidded to where Felix and Demitri stood, still pulling Alec after me. All day he had seemed as though we were going to a funeral when in reality it was more like a… a birthday – if you thought about it. Beth followed suit in a silence that was so unlike her usual self. I snaked my free hand into hers, trying to comfort her. She rolled her eyes with a shadow of a smirk, but as I went to let go of her hand, she tightened her grip and I let it be.

"Can I walk by myself or are we going to be late then?" I knew I sounded like a little child, but I didn't care. I wanted to walk there on my own two feet. I couldn't quite explain why that was so important to me, but it just seemed so vital that I walked on my own and not got carried like usually.

"You're the main event. Of course, we won't be late" Felix offered me a small smile, but it seemed so awfully sad. I felt Alec stiffen behind me and looked up into his sad eyes. I needed to make him lighten up and not just for him. I needed the normal Alec back if I shouldn't break down and regret this. I needed him to lean on though I knew how selfish that was of me. I didn't understand why everyone seemed so sad. This was what needed to be done and I thought everyone had looked forward to this.

"Alec, do you think an eternity will be enough?" I asked as it was the first thing that came to mind. He looked at me with confusion.

"Enough for what?" he asked taken aback by my sudden question and I smiled before standing on my toes. I planted the tiniest of kisses in the corner of his mouth and blushed as I pulled back. I was all too aware of our little audience, but didn't care if they saw. Alec was all that mattered to me. And right now he was smiling brightly at me, giving me the strength and reassurance I needed.

"It would never be enough" he whispered back.

"I'm gonna be sick" Beth said as she let go of my hand only to dramatically clutch her stomach. Well, I guess Alec wasn't the only one back to normal then.

"You can't. It's physically impossible, darling" Demitri smirked and casually put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, at least not _everything_ is physically impossible for me, _darling_" she winked back and Felix boomed at Demitri's initially shock-stricken expression. Those two might have spent a lot of time together, but Demitri was far from used to Beth's humor and nature. Who could blame him? I hadn't gotten used to it yet and I had been best friends with her for years!

Our spirit was lifted as we reached the room in which I was going to become an immortal. Aro, Marcus, Heidi, Jane, Tom, Chelsea and Afton were assembled in front of the doors, patiently – more or less – waiting for us. Jane seemed annoyed, but Tom only needed to kiss her hand or cheek in order to make her relax again. An elegant, vintage diamond ring adorned her delicate finger and reflected the light in rainbow-like colors when it fell on the stone.

Caius was nowhere to be seen, but I hadn't really expected him to come. Truly, I hadn't even expected anyone other than Alec to come, but maybe they did small assemblies to everyone who was to be turned, though I doubted it, as Alec had told me the Volturi usually turned people right away if they were of age.

I was starting to get rather nervous again and my heart started pounding. Alec squeezed my hand reassuringly, though I knew he shared my nervousness. Demitri had told me, Alec had never turned anyone himself before and I wasn't quite sure how that should make me feel.

"Are you ready, dear?" Aro asked without expecting an answer, but I still offered him a shaky smile. Felix opened the door and I went inside with Alec in tow. I looked around nervously. This was where I was going to die. It was so weird. The room seemed like any other room in the castle: dark colours and exquisite furniture and decorations. I turned to look at the others who had followed into the room where I was going to be born anew. The thought seemed almost more frightening than the thought of my own death.

"Can we be alone?" Alec asked not taking his eyes off me and I silently thanked him. He had let go of my hand when we had come inside and now stood a few paces from me. The small distance between us felt like an overwhelming divide and I almost couldn't bare it. I wanted to hold his hand again, but I didn't dare move, afraid I might run instead.

"Of course" Aro said and left the room with his silent entourage, though my friends lingered. Heidi and Felix gave me reassuring smiles, while Demitri sent me thumbs up that made me giggle slightly. Beth stomped over and all but pulled me into an embrace, which told me more than anything how worried she truly was. Beth wasn't one for open show of affection. Sure, she could goof around, but she disliked talking seriously about feelings and that took show of affection completely off the table. I barely even had time to recover and return the hug before she pulled back with a solemn look in her eyes.

"See you on the other side, Noel" she said before walking gracefully out of the room, leaving me stunned. She never called me by my name; it was always some nickname.

Soon though, Alec and I were all alone. He didn't move the slightest and I didn't dare to either. I wasn't sure, how we were going to do this and I felt awkward, but my nervousness completely overshadowed that, as it had grown into outright fright. I felt as though I had to say something, at least just in order for _something_ to happen before my nerves snapped and I gave in to my primal instincts that told me to flee.

"I know it's selfish of me to say this, when so many others wasn't given the chance to choose for themselves, but… even though an eternity seems like an overwhelming long time, I'm not ready to die yet either. There's so much I still want to do and see. Death is simply an adventure I'm not quite ready to go on" I said in a sad whisper, almost afraid of uttering the words. There was no turning back now and I had to make sure he knew I chose this because I wanted to and not because everyone else wanted me to.

"I know you're afraid of facing an eternity, but I swear, I'll be there every second of it. Moreover, if you actually were to change your mind and choose death over immortality, I don't think I would be able to let you. I've become far too attached to let go of you now" he said solemnly, still not moving from his spot a few feet away, though I could see he wanted to. What kept him from coming closer? Was he as scared as I was?

"Alec, I'm scared" I whispered almost not daring admit it and he instantly closed the space between us by enveloping me in a heartwarming hug. I clung to him and hid my face in the crook of his neck. This felt much better than the cold distance.

"Don't be. It will be over before you know it" he whispered back as if raising our voices would ruin something. I knew he was right, and the pain of being turned scared me, but that wasn't what had kept me awake all night. I was scared beyond belief that I would lose myself.

"You know, it's funny: I've never felt anything but your warmth, even though vampires are supposed to be cold as…" I started in a quiet voice, but before I had time to finish, he stole my words by gently locking his lips with mine. I was momentarily stunned, but then I found myself responding to it. The kiss was slow as if it was the last kiss we were going to get and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible, not that I could ever mind. I had never kissed anyone like this before, but it seemed as though my lips knew exactly how to respond to his. I had to grip the front of his shirt – just needing to hold on to something. The kiss spoke of deep longing and desire that instantly ignited something that always smoldered within me when he was near. This. This was what I had been searching for all this time. It seemed so stupid that I hadn't realized it before. I truly was ignorant.

He pulled back with a slightly worried expression, as if he was afraid of how I might react. I resisted the urge to lick my lips as my heart pounded for an entirely different reason than before.

"Son of a beehive" I couldn't help but breathe out. I instantly blushed as I realized what I just said. He cocked an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Well, you know… I mean… I just realized that… I have been having these weird feelings and I feel stupid for not…it just… please stop me now" I blushed even deeper as I started to ramble. Gosh, I wasn't any good at this. Why was it so hard to finish one stupid sentence?! My entire body felt light and hummed with static energy.

Alec chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I looked him in the eyes, just wanting to get lost in those red orbs of his. We would have time to talk later. For now, that kiss had spoken volumes and that was all I needed for the time being. Words could wait.

"I think… I'm ready now, Alec" I said a bit shakily and his face grew serious. He didn't need to say anything. Everything that needed to be said had already been spoken. Everything else could wait. He slowly leaned in and my breath hitched as I realized he didn't go for my neck. He kissed me hard on the lips, almost desperately and I whimpered as I returned it with equal fever. I felt my knees go weak, but his arms were preventing me from falling. He left my lips and slowly trailed kisses down my jawline towards my neck. I hadn't thought it possible, but my heartbeat quickened even further and I knew what was coming. I trembled slightly and he trailed soothing circles on my back until he reached my shoulders. Somewhere between the kisses, I had realized why Aro had asked Alec to do this instead of just turning me himself. Aro had known all along that not only would _I_ rather want Alec to be the one to do it – though I hadn't known myself before now – but the most important reason was that I was Alec's. I belonged to him in a way I couldn't belong to anyone else, and he to me. It was what I had been trying to figure out all these months and had realized after our first kiss.

He gently placed his left hand on the back of my neck and the other by my waist. He delicately kissed my neck before opening his mouth. I could feel his teeth grace the pale, soft skin just above my rapid pulse as he hesitated for just a moment.

And then he bit me.


	15. Chapter 15: Have you ever seen the rain

**AN:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I haven't had internet-connection in two weeks – and I had a little writers-block with this story AND I am writing a story with Beth as the protagonist, but I'm not sure if I should upload it and if I did, it would be after this story is completed.**

**Anyhow, enough of my blabbering. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy – though it's a bit short. **

**Chapter 15: Have you ever seen the rain – Phillip Phillips**

I had no idea how long the pain had surged through me, before it retreated to my heart and throat, leaving my body weirdly cold, though I wasn't freezing. The pain was nothing more than a shadow that ran through my entire being. My body still recalled the blazing fire that seemed to swallow every fiber and cell of my being mere moments ago. I wasn't sure if I had been screaming or tossed around while the venom had tortured me almost to the point of insanity. I just knew it was a relief to finally be more at ease, though I knew it wasn't finished yet. My heart pounded almost painfully against my ribcage like a bird that wanted to escape. It seemed unreal to me that my heart could withstand not only the pain from earlier, but also this speeded chase with… death? Time?

"It's almost over" a familiar voice said somewhere beside me, and it sounded louder than it was supposed to - as if someone was yelling right into my ear, though I could hear on the tone of the voice, that the person was talking calmly, almost just a whisper.

My heart sped up though I hadn't thought it possible. It was as if it tried to fight against the venom, though it was futile. Soon my heart stopped in the middle of a beat, and I held my breath only to realize I didn't need to breathe at all. I waited for a darkness that wouldn't come. I wasn't sure why I did that. I knew what my still heart meant, though the rational part of my brain wouldn't allow me to comprehend it properly even though I had known for months.

"Come on, princess, open your eyes" another voice said right beside my ear – or at least, that was what it sounded like. Something tightened around my left hand and before I knew it, I had kicked myself up and forward. I slammed into the opposite wall, effectively making a painting shake before it fell to the floor. I whipped my head towards the sound that seemed much too loud. As I curiously looked at the fallen painting, I realized I could see far smaller details than I would have been able to see, had I been human. The dust particles that danced in a ray of sunlight that hit the painting were mesmerizing. It was as if I could see each stroke from the brush the painter used to once create the masterpiece.

"Great job scaring the newborn there, lover boy" a sarcastic voice brought me back to the reason for my startled jump. I turned my attention towards a small group of vampires in front of me, all watching me with withheld expectation. My eyes lingered on one person in particular and I tilted my head to the side. I knew this person well. I had a strong attachment to him. I scanned my brain, but all my human memories seemed weirdly foggy and mushy, as if I had a veil to dull all my senses all my life. I didn't need to think long, before I could put a name to each of the faces in front of me, especially the most important one. I stood up straight as I realized I had been crouching defensively.

"Alec?" I almost jumped at the sound of my own voice. It was clear and sounded more like wind chimes than the voice I recalled I had. As I spoke, a burning sensation roared through my throat and I automatically brought my hands up to touch the smooth skin.

"I bet you're hungry" Demitri grinned and I would've blushed if I could. I nodded, unsure of how my voice would sound. It just seemed so strange to me.

"Don't worry, ginger, Barbie has found a delicious-looking bunch of fresh humans" Beth smirked at me and I felt my stomach turn at the thought of drinking from a human, but on the other hand, my throat was burning so severely, I almost couldn't take it.

"Maybe humans aren't the best thing to feed her" Alec suggested.

"Oh shut up, she has no conscious yet" Beth said and was about to put a hand on his shoulder. In a split-second, I recalled all the times they had fought and instantly sneered. Before I even knew of it myself, I had sprung forward and pulled Alec behind me. I snarled warningly at Beth who blinked at me in surprise. I was ready to do anything to protect Alec if someone was going to hurt him. If Beth even dared think about hurting him, I would rip her to pieces without blinking.

"Careful…" Felix warned and it took me a moment to realize that he was speaking to Beth. I stood straight in surprise and looked at my hands. Had I just been ready to fight _Beth_?!

"What in thunderation was I doing? I'm sorry, Beth, I didn't mean to snarl at you" I exclaimed with that unfamiliar voice and truly felt sorry. Demitri and Felix chuckled while Beth smiled brightly at me.

"I see you're still the same" Felix teased good-naturedly.

"Of course she is" Alec took my hand and smiled warmly.

"Yes, but with more fire. I like it" Beth smiled wickedly and all I wanted to do was disappear. This was so embarrassing.

"You can tease her later. Now we are going hunting" Alec said sternly as he pulled me towards the door.

"But… but I don't know how to hunt" I stuttered and ignored the chuckles behind me coming from Demitri and Felix.

Alec turned to look at me with a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'll show you" he assured me.

"Aro won't be happy about this" I heard Heidi singsong before Alec started running vampire-speed down the corridors and I wasn't slow to follow. It was exhilarating and I giggled.

I felt untouchable.

.:-:.

"I feel ridiculous" and my throat hurt more than ever, but I didn't tell him that. We were standing in the woods far from civilization.

"Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Let your instincts take over and don't think" Alec smirked at me and I closed my eyes.

The world exploded around me as I took a deep breath. Scents I didn't even know existed played with my improved senses, but one particular scent stood out amongst everything else. It was aromatic and intoxicating, promising me all sorts of forbidden promises though there was something slightly dull around the edges, but it was barely noticeable. Before I even opened my eyes, I had already taken off towards the scent. My senses worked in over-load. I had to find the source to the scent or I would _explode_.

The scent got stronger and suddenly I saw the source. It was a herd of deer. The dullness around the edges of the scent became far more prudent, almost sickening, but the burning in my throat didn't allow me to be picky with my food. Therefore, I sprinted forward, grabbed the buck and sunk my teeth into its neck while the rest of the herd scattered around me, but I didn't care about them. The warm blood caressed my tongue and throat, but the fire didn't seize completely. It was addicting, but there was a twinge of bitterness I couldn't shake.

While I fed, I sensed someone approaches and lifted my head from the dying animal's neck ready to protect _my_ prey.

"It's just me, princess"

I relaxed as I recognized Alec and bit down once again to drain the buck completely. Even through the fog of my bloodlust, I seemed to make some thought that resembled rationality. He was my mate, which made it ok for him to be there and to come closer even if I was feeding. As I finished and let the carcass fall, I came more to my senses. I instantly stood up and looked at my hands. I had held on to the buck too tightly and my fingers were tainted red. I felt blood drip from my chin and automatically brought the back of my hands across my mouth. It came back smeared with blood and I looked at Alec sheepishly. He was smiling warmly at me with a twinkle in his eyes that spoke volumes about the adoration he had for me. I looked down at my messy and dirty clothes before meeting his eyes yet again.

"I appear to be quite the messy eater, don't I?" I asked slightly embarrassed at the state I was in after such a simple meal – and I was still starving!

He chuckled and slowly came closer, gently pushing a stray lock of my auburn hair behind my ear.

"You'll get the hang of it" he leaned in and I felt myself mirroring his movement, but just before his lips touched mine, I snapped my head back.

"I got blood all over me, Alec" I told him wide-eyed and he growled, but it was in no way threatening – quite the opposite actually.

"I know" he told me almost huskily, his eyes dark with something I couldn't quite name. When he leaned in, I didn't pull back and as soon as our lips collided, I felt something strong and uncontrollable overtake my entire being. It was so different from what I remembered feeling towards Alec as a human, but still just as familiar, as if the feelings had been magnified somehow. Looking back, my human-feelings seemed so utterly fragile and fluttering, but with the same potential as what I was feeling right now. I was beyond happy to discover my feelings towards Alec hadn't disappeared – not even for me as a newborn – but in addition, it had grown into something my human body had begun, but my mind hadn't been fully able to comprehend before my last moment.

I clung to Alec with all my might, causing him to pull back with a pained expression. I instantly realized my mistake and jumped back several feet with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely, embarrassed about how I hadn't even been aware of my own strength.

"No, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're still learning what it's like to be an immortal and I shouldn't push you like this" he told me, not moving from his spot.

"But I was the one almost crushing you?!" I felt so bad about almost hurting him. I really had to gain better control.

"It's not your fault. You're already doing so well and I shouldn't forget that you are a newborn, even if you don't act like one" he smiled affectionately at me as he slowly came closer.

"But…"

"Don't you argue with me, Noel" he said teasingly with a glimmer in his eyes and I swallowed all my protests. He slowly cleaned my face from the blood I had completely forgotten about and I took the chance to look at him. My senses truly had been dull as a human. He was far more handsome than I would ever have been able to see before I turned. He met my eyes with a questioning smile, but didn't ask. Instead, he caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch. His skin was the same temperature as mine now, which was so strange considering I had gotten used to the coldness. His hands even felt soft to me and I smiled gently as I just realized something I hadn't thought about before.

"What?" he asked with a curious smile. I took his hand from my cheek, but didn't let go as I smiled up at him.

"We're the same now"

**AN:**

**I know it's cheesy, but bear with me. Noel is really difficult making… un-cheesy… or something :p Anyway, this is probably going to be the second last chapter which means there's only one left to go. See you on the other side ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Save me - Remy Zero

**AN: Thanks for the favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome for even reading this! And thanks to ****Aleena23 - ****who gave me some inspiration - I won't end this fanfic with **_**this**_** chapter, though chapter 17 will be the infinite end as I keep getting writers block on this story and hate making those of you who follow **_**Smile**_** wait for too long**

**Oh and those of you who have seen "Smallville" might reconise the theme song I'm using for this chapter ;) No? Well, totally coinsidence. I was so not watching some episodes of "Smallville" shortly before writing this. Nuh uh. **

**Chapter 16: Save me – Remy Zero**

We decided to go hunting for a carnivore, seeing as Alec recalled Tom telling him about his sister – Ann I think her name was - eating cougars and bears as their blood was better than herbivores. Besides, I was still famished.

Alec had taken my hand when we left the carcass of my first kill and I'd happily intertwined our fingers. It was weird how _ok_ I was with killing a defenseless animal, but I guess that was just due to the fact that if I didn't kill the animal, I might risk killing a human instead. Strange. I was so certain everyone had warned me about how newborns were driven by instinct and unable to feel remorse the first year, but despite the obvious changes, I still felt like _me_. I hoped that was a good thing and not a sign that I was going to suck at being a vampire – no pun intended.

I looked at Alec's profile as we ran. My chest swelled with happiness and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to get to spend the rest of eternity with the man I loved.

Yes, you heard that right. I just admitted to myself that I was in love with Alec, though I wasn't sure what kept me from straight out telling him.

He met my gaze and sent me a questioning smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as we slowed our pace to human walking speed.

"It's… I'm… It can wait ´till later. I'm just so happy right now" I smiled brightly up at him. I really couldn't say it out loud! I know how important those three words was, and I didn't doubt he felt the same, but when I tried to tell him, it was as if something got stuck in my throat and my stomach fluttered nervously.

He kissed my nose like he used to when I was still human and I knew I would've blushed if I could. It was so strange. It still felt like I was blushing though I knew I had no blood to physically make that happen.

"Me too. I feel like nothing could bring me down" he smiled and spun me around in a pirouette. I giggled as he pulled me down in a low dip.

"I could think of something that could bring you down" an unfamiliar voice resounded through the forest around us, effectively bursting our little bubble of happiness. Alec pushed me almost roughly behind him and held his hands out slightly, ready to summon his power.

A shadow emerged in front of us and formed into the body of a rather tall and muscular man.

"Now what are two little leeches such as yourselves doing all the way in our territory - a Volturi leech none the less. That have to be a delayed Christmas present" the man smirked with malice evident in his eyes. I covered slightly. I didn't like this. That man knew Alec was Volturi and still approached us with such confidence. Something wasn't right. I might not know all that much about the Volturi's businesses, but I knew they were feared throughout the vampire-society – and many other supernatural beings feared them as well.

"We wasn't aware we crossed your territory-lines. We'll find somewhere else to hunt" Alec must've sensed something was wrong too. He wasn't one to back down from a fight or giving out threats – he didn't even talk back to the stranger! He probably didn't want to risk anything. Maybe he even knew who this man was, or at least what he was. I could clearly hear his heartbeat, indicating he wasn't vampire, but he was standing in tailwind so I couldn't determine if he was human though I seriously doubted he was.

The man let out a barking laughter that sounded strangely sinister. Not even The Woman had frightened me like this man did. Maybe it was the uncertainty and feeling of him holding our lives in our hands. Or maybe it was because Alec was here with me, in the middle of the danger.

"You expect us to believe a Volturi member prefers the blood of animals! We're not that stupid" the man nodded once and suddenly more men emerged all around us. I let out a frightened whimper and clung to Alec's jacket. I caught the smell of some of them and stiffened even more. It smelled almost rotten and yet there was something familiar about the smell. I recalled one of my friends had a dog that liked to tackle people and lick them all over. These men smelled like that dog did after rolling in the dirt, only far more rotten and with a stench of sweat mixed into it.

"Alec, what are they?" I whispered.

"Oh, look, boys, it seems we have scared his little _girlfriend_" the man who I was starting to think of their leader said mockingly, and the others laughed menacingly.

"Please. We don't want any trouble" I pleaded still hiding behind Alec, though it wouldn't do me any good if they chose to attack from all sides.

"That's rich coming from a Volturi-lover. Do you even know what your mate was a part of?! The Volturi almost_ eradicated_ our entire race!" the man spat and the veins on his neck became visible.

"Don't talk to her!" Alec hissed and dark smoke appeared from his palms.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you. Do you think you can paralyze all of us before we kill the little redhead?"

I instantly grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it tight. I was afraid of these men and I was scared Alec and I wouldn't make it out of this alive. Maybe I could distract them long enough for Alec to get away? No, Alec would never leave me. I doubted we could fight our way out of this. Alec wasn't used to hand to hand combat seeing as his gift usually did all the work without him having to lift a finger – and I remembered how he lost an arm in his last fight. I shuddered at the thought of Alec getting hurt again. Not to mention how I had no experience in fights. Demitri had told me how newborns knew how to fight per instinct, but_ I_ wouldn't count on me if it came down to a fight.

God, there really was no escaping this! I had been a vampire for mere hours and my happy ever after with Alec was already in jeopardy!

The man walked closer with a confidence that made me press myself further against Alec. He didn't move as the man came towards us, but I could feel him tense more than he already was. I suddenly realized Alec was just as scared as I was and that made me strangely angry. Something primal was starting to stir in my core – something I didn't even know was there to begin with. I didn't care for how these people or whatever they were scared and even dared to_ threaten_ my Alec. I felt something build inside me as my rage grew, but it didn't appear anyone around us noticed the change in me.

"I got to admit, it's hard not to be smug right now. Here I have not only one of the most valued Volturi members of all time, but additionally, I have his mate too, effectively rendering him defenseless. And you both just waltzed into my territory" he grinned sinisterly only fueling my rage further.

"I wasn't aware this area had been claimed. Furthermore, I'm sure Marcus will be more than happy to finish the job ridding this world of your species when they put the pieces together about what happened to us. I can assure you that a lot of people are going to avenge us" Alec seethed with condemnation and hatred, but I could sense the hopelessness that was starting to settle on him. If I hadn't been there, he would easily had been able to escape. Actually, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be here! But instead of getting frustrated and hopeless as I would've in the past, I only grew that much more angry. It felt as though I was going to burst! How dared they use his weakness against him?!

In one movement, I let go of Alec's hand, stepped in front of him and glared down the leader. He hesitated and recoiled slightly under my glare, but soon smirked like before.

"Noel, are you crazy?" Alec hissed and tried to stand in front of me again, only to have me move closer to the man, which made Alec stop his attempts.

"What is it, girly? Are you mad we're going to kill you and your precious little lover?" the man asked with condescension and a humorless smile.

"You're not going to kill us" I had no idea where those words came from, but I was too angry to care about the harshness in my voice in that moment. I let something out, something invisible that seemed to poses the men. They wobbled backwards slightly as if just being hit in the face by something powerful – or someone. They were connected to me like a puppet's strings are connected to its master.

When they turned towards me in a weird mix of confusion and determination, I put more force into the connection, faintly realizing this must be the power, Aro had been so obsessed with.

"No one is going to hurt Alec" I hissed and sent a wave of force into the connection I had to each of them for empathize. They stumbled backwards a little.

"Run" it was more of an advice than an actual command, but they scattered nonetheless. The connection stretched until I mentally cut the strings and instantly I felt the aftershock of the entire ordeal. Alec caught me before I fell to the ground, but I couldn't stop shaking violently. The anger had perished and left me feeling scared of myself. What had I just done? What _was_ that?

Alec snaked one arm under my shoulders and the other under my knees before lifting me up all while whispering comforting nothings. It was all I could do to put a trembling arm around his neck even if he didn't need the help to support my weigh.

.:-:.

"What happened?" Felix asked as soon as we entered the castle - Alec still carrying me in his arms. He had caught me a mountain lion, which had made my shivering go down a little, but my muscles was still having weird spasms every now and again when I wasn't trembling in general. Was that supposed to happen? It felt… wrong.

"We ran into a pack of werewolves in the forest north-west of here" Alec explained, more focused on me than on answering Felix.

"I'll inform Aro immediately" he said all business-like and ran off.

"I thought we took care of the last werewolf-clan centuries ago?" Heidi said in confusion and I winced at her casual tone of voice. How could she speak so indifferent about murdering an entire species? No wonder those guys were pissed. Not that it excused their bad behavior to put it lightly.

"Obviously we missed some" Alec hissed in annoyance as he brushed past her with me still in his arms. He brought me to my room where we were met by Demitri and Beth.

"What the hell?! Can't you even take care of her on a teeny tiny hunt?!" Beth screeched all too loudly for my sensitive ears.

Alec cringed and clenched his jaw as he gently put me down on the bed, completely ignoring my best friend's accusations that kept coming along with some profanities I would've been outraged about if it hadn't been for the fact that my mind was still circling what happened back in the woods. I had felt so… powerful. It scared me. No one should hold that kind of power.

"Are you even listening to me?! Look at her! She hasn't even been a vampire for fucking 24 hours and she's already a mess! I told you to look out for her! I hope to God you haven't traumatized her beyond repair!" Beth was starting to sound like a crazy, overprotective mother and I wanted to roll my eyes at her – or tell her to stop. This wasn't Alec's fault.

Alec's hands curled into fists and I knew it was getting harder for him to ignore her, but as she spoke, he suddenly seemed to deflate and get a devastated look in his eyes. I instantly took his hand and he met my worried eyes. I gave him the sternest glare I could muster, but I never was one to be all that stern and I think my worry kind of ruined it, but it seemed he got the message... somewhat. He smiled gently down at me and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face. I was still shaking too much to speak, as I feared my teeth would clatter too much for anyone to understand me if I tried. Instead, I intertwined our fingers and gave him an assuring smile. He leaned his forehead against mine and I briefly closed my eyes. I let out a heavy sigh. It suddenly hit me how close we had been to dying today and how we barely got away, which lead my thoughts to my powers. They truly frightened me, but that wasn't why I kept shaking. It actually scared me a little that my immortal body was acting like this seeing, as I couldn't get sick or have seizures or whatever this was. Still, I was so relieved I managed to save Alec and that overshadowed my fear of what was happening to me, or my disgust with the revelation of my apparent _gift_.

"Urg, please don't tell me the two of you are going to get all lovey-dovey again! I can't take all the mushy mushy stuff!" Beth groaned loudly and – by the sound of it – sat down heavily in one of my chairs. Soon after, my doors burst open and Alec quickly moved back.

I would have blushed if I could, because not only did Aro come, Marcus, Caius and even the wives were here too plus their immediate lifeguards. Jane, Tom, Felix and Heidi trailed after and soon the room felt much too crowded – especially when all the attention was pointed towards Alec and me. I knew they were here most likely to get the rumors straight about werewolves, if they had all thought them to be extinct for centuries, but it was still so embarrassing. I wanted to apologize to Aro for my uselessness as a vampire, but every time I tried to open my mouth, my teeth clattered violently and I closed my mouth again.

"Oh dear" Sulpicia let out as her husband came to my side. Alec respectfully moved out of the way of his master while I lifted my shaking hand towards Aro. I knew he was here to learn about what happened and to see if it was true about there being more werewolves out there. Hopefully, he would be able to see what was wrong with me too. It was starting to be a pain to shake like this even if it had subsided somewhat.

He closed his eyes for several moments, my hand clutched between the two of his, while I couldn't help but look up at Alec. Jane stood closely by his side showing her worry about her brother in her own way, but Alec never took his eyes from mine. This time it was his turn to smile at me reassuringly.

"It would appear your gift is far greater than I had initially anticipated, young one" Aro said somewhat hesitantly, but with a wondrous gleam in his eyes as I looked back at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, brother? Are you finally going to reveal what exactly her so-called gift might be?" Caius sounded impatient and displeased with his fellow leader. Aro stood from the edge of my bed and turned his attention towards Caius.

"When she was still human, I believed her power would be to influence others to follow her, seeing as she had the eerie talent of subconsciously making everyone around her like her. But now it seems, she can not only do that, she can make others do her biding. She made an entire clan of werewolves flee with their tail between their legs with the mere force of her own will and I believe she could've made them do far more than just that" Aro smiled one of his weird smiles and sounded as if he was just musing over his thoughts to himself. His words filled me with a feeling of dread and acknowledgement. He had only confirmed what I had gathered myself. Alec took Aro's place by my side and gently put his left and on my forehead while his right hand found mine and intertwined our fingers.

"But why is she shaking? Using ones gift does not cause… _that_" Athenodora asked with creased brows. Sulpicia and her stood near the footboard of my bed with slightly worried looks, though I wasn't sure if it was for me or just in general.

"It's merely the aftershock of today's events. They thought they were going to die and she discovered the magnitude of her true powers all mere hours after she became one of us" Aro chuckled already about to leave.

"What are we going to do about the… werewolf-problem, brother?" Caius almost snapped while following the black-haired leader.

"We'll send out someone to find them and eliminate them once and for all" I faintly heard Aro reply before their voices disappeared down the corridors. I felt a tug at my undead heart. I might not have liked the werewolves, but I didn't want them dead either. If only there was a way to avoid either party getting killed, but I guess the hostility and hatred had lasted far too long to ever be reconciled.

Marcus looked at me with eyes that didn't seem empty as usual. There was a glint of something, but it was difficult to say if it was gratefulness, pain, wonder, worry or something else entirely. He gave me a small nod and I automatically mirrored as best as I could, before he left and soon the room wasn't as crowded anymore.

"Told you she has a far too gentle heart for this shit" Beth muttered childishly from the chair.

"Maybe, but she certainly isn't one to me messed with anymore" Demitri chuckled and I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment, causing more chuckles to erupt. Alec pried my hands from my face with a wide grin.

"Don't worry, Noel, we'll help you gain better control over your powers" Felix smiled at me. My eyes flickered to Alec who nodded with an affectionate smile that made my insides curl in delight.

"Thank you for saving my brother" Jane said with an unreadable expression, before quickly grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him with her out of my room. He gave me a quick wave and told me to get better, before they were gone.

"That got to be the first time I ever heard Jane thank anyone for _anything_" Demitri let out in mock shock. "Noel has changed a lot around here without even being aware of it" Alec chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I had to use all my willpower not to pull him down and kiss him senseless. Gosh, I really had to get used to everything being heightened – especially my raging emotions.

.:-:.

It had been a week since the little escapade with the werewolves. I was slowly getting used to everything. Alec took me out hunting almost every day so far and I was already getting better at eating without making such a mess of myself. Felix, Demitri or one of the other guards had taken to come along too, seeing, as Demitri hadn't been able to track down the clan – much to Caius' fury – yet, but everyone said it was only a matter of time.

Three days ago, I started training under Aro's supervision in order to gain a better control over my power without it frightening me, but it hadn't helped so far – not that I would tell him, even though I knew he knew. Much to my disdain, Alec was the one on whom I was supposed to use my gift. He had assured me he didn't mind and that he would rather have me train on him than anyone else, but the thought of having absolute control over him – or anyone for that matter - made me sick to my stomach.

We were actually on our way to yet another training-session. I wanted to take my time getting to Aro, and Alec didn't seem to mind walking in a slow human-pace with our hands locked. Alec tried taking my mind off things by telling me about the Vikings in their glory days in Western Europe. I didn't like all the pillaging, but it was fun listening to all the things Alec had seen and experienced – and I had always enjoyed history and different cultures. Especially the art-aspect of history fascinated me greatly, which was why I absolutely _loved _when he told me about the renaissance or baroque! I didn't know all that much about the Vikings, but I knew they used serpentine shapes in their adornments and jewelry with snakes and horses that was rather beautiful.

The serene smile Alec had brought to my face fell as we met other guards on our way through the jumble of corridors leading to Aro's private office. Ever since the revelation of my gift, others had taken to look at me with the same eyes I had caught them looking at Jane – as if we were a ticking bomb that could go off any moment. My friends had never looked at me as if I was someone to be feared and it hadn't changed even after they knew of my powers. But even though I knew I shouldn't care about what anyone else thought of me other than Alec and my friends, I still felt a dull ache every time someone lowered their gaze when I passed or seized talking when I was near.

Alec being Alec instantly knew what was bothering me. He leaned in to whisper encouraging words before kissing the skin right below my ear. A lovely fire sizzled all the way to my toes as I felt his lips on my exposed skin and I pushed him into the nearest empty corridor.

He gave me a curious and amused look, causing me to hiss slightly. He did it on purpose! But darn it! I crashed my lips onto his and instantly realized how much I had missed – and _needed_ – kissing him. We might've been together all the time, but there was always others around too. We hadn't been just us since I turned – mostly because of all that had happened with the werewolves, my training and all. Nevertheless, I had needed to be alone with him and to properly talk about how I felt. I still haven't told him I loved him even though one would think it would be the first thing to say after a near-death experience, but it all just ended in Alec trying to convince me I wouldn't turn into Voldemort Jr. and otherwise keeping me from freaking out again.

I clung to him almost desperately with a firm grip on his collar as if I would drown if I loosened my grip even the smallest bit. He wasn't late to retaliate as his hands went to the small of my back and pressed me closer. He didn't try to take dominance by pushing me against the wall instead of the other way around, but I knew that was only because he was curious as to what I would do – which, to put it frankly, I was too.

When I pulled back, I couldn't help but smile shyly. Alec was an expert at making me feel all sorts of endearing emotions that I had absolutely no clue how to handle, but I kind of liked it. It was dangerous and safe at the same time, these new sensations. I was discovering all sorts of new things with Alec and I could only look forward to discover even more. However, even with all that, it didn't keep me from having this nagging feeling.

"Are you afraid of me, knowing what I'm capable of?" I asked in a barely audible whisper after letting go of his collar only to gently rest my hands on his chest. I already knew the answer, but it wasn't the question I truly wanted to ask – which Alec seemed to be aware of.

"You know I never would, but you also know others can't help what they feel. There will always be shown negativity against someone with greatness. Besides, they are only afraid, because they don't know you, princess. If they tried to look past what you can do, they would see nothing more than a gentle, beautiful and caring soul" as he said the last part, he kissed me after uttering each of the flattering words and I giggled, feeling strangely lighthearted. It seemed he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"I love you" I said in the middle of my giggles without even thinking and I instantly felt him tense against me. I grew serious and searched his face for any sign of my telling him this – unintentional as it was as I had imagined telling him under different circumstances – was a mistake, but his face was unreadable. He had even closed his eyes.

I squirmed slightly in his arms, but that only made him tighten his grip around me. Gosh, what if I ruined everything? What if he wasn't ready to say it back? I knew he loved me, but that didn't mean he was willing to say it out loud, which quite frankly I didn't know I was yet!

I settled on watching him with growing worry, but there came no reaction for several moments.

"You know, you should probably say something by now" I couldn't help but say, just to break the silence. He opened his eyes and his face cracked in a big grin as he met my eyes. The nervous churning in my stomach turned to flutters and I couldn't hold back a smile of my own. Why had I even been nervous in the first place?

"Sorry, I was just relishing the moment" he teased slightly and I playfully hit his shoulder. Darn him for making me sweat it!

"Don't make me feel uncomfortable then! I was starting to think it was bad I said anything!" I tried to pout, but pouting never was my speciality – it was more Beth's thing. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the crook of my neck, effectively making me erupt in a new fit of giggles.

"Sorry" he breathed before pulling back and meeting my eyes with newfound seriousness and a gleam in his eyes.

"I love you too"

**AN:**

**Brace yourself, lovelies. The last chapter is coming (well, as soon as I've overcome my schoolwork and all – life calls, you know). See you on the other side ;)**


End file.
